You Are My Light
by WolfeGurl
Summary: Saphira is an elemental dragon slayer who has been away from Fairy Tail for 10 years. Running away and avoiding the man she knows is her mate. But with the circumstances changing she will have to return to train the slayers to face their enemy. But she will also have to face her past and her future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I'm still trying to figure out how to add in line breaks and the such, so any advice is welcome. As well as any criticism.

Feel free to message me, leave a comment, favorite, or follow. Or do all if you feel so inclined lol.

I Do Not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately). But I do own my OC Saphira!

Chapter 1

"You wanna say that to my face flame brain!"

"I can take you on any time, any place ice princess!"

Lucy, Levy, and Erza all sat at their table glaring at Natsu and Gray, who were once again about to wreck the guild hall with another fight.

"Ugh… they never stop, do they?" Lucy groaned as her head fell on to the table. You see she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of a certain over heated dragon slayer once again sneaking into her apartment and consequently her bed as well. She had tried to get comfortable while snuggled underneath her blanket but with her personal heater also known as Natsu, she had to completely remove her sheets to have any hope at falling asleep. ' _If I took a little nap no one would care,'_ she thought.

Finally having enough of their ridiculous argument Erza rapidly shot out of her seat and marched over to the two offenders of the peace.

"NATSU! GRAY! Do I have to kick both your assess out of the guild?"

Both of the a fore mentioned idiots stood at attention with their backs straight as rods as they shouted, "No ma'am!" In perfect unison.

"Good. Now go sit down." Erza watched them as they scurried over to the table. Natsu of course taking the open spot next to Lucy, leaving Gray the only option of sitting next to her. _'So long as he doesn't touch my strawberry cake he is permitted to sit there.'_

"Just another normal day in Fairy Tail, I suppose," Levy said as she looked around at her extended family.

Master Makarov then appeared on the balcony and shouted, "BRATS! I need to see Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus in my office now." And just as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

"Yep… normal day," mumbled Levy. All the dragon slayers present made their way up to their guild master's office wondering what each other did this time.

In Makarov's office, Wendy and Natsu sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. While Laxus leaned on the wall with his headphones around his neck, arms crossed and eyes closed. Gajeel also leaned on the wall next to Laxus with his arms crossed, but he was also slightly glaring at Natsu. _'What did fire breath do this time to get_ _all_ _of us called to the old man's office,'_ he thought.

"So Gramps… what's this all about? I swear I haven't destroyed anything… recently." Gajeel couldn't help the smirk that stretched across his face as he heard Natsu's comment. _'At least he knows that his destructive streak is a fucking problem.'_

But Makarov seemed to be un-phased. Instead he took a deep breath and said, "Guildarts is coming back and Saphira will be with him." Hearing that Natsu's smile vanished and Laxus's eyes snapped open. The other two slayers had no idea who that was and chose to remain silent, that is until Wendy couldn't hold back her curiosity any more. "Who is Saphira?"

Silence followed Wendy's seemingly simple question. And surprisingly it was Laxus who decided to speak up.

"Saphira is a dragon slayer…but she's a little different than the rest of us. We all specialize in for the most part one element; anything outside of our individual element can be toxic to us. Saphira… well she is an elemental dragon slayer. Fire, water, earth, air everything bends to her…sometimes even the other slayers." After hearing his story Natsu had a sour look on his face that was equally matched by Gajeel. But Wendy just seemed to be amazed. Makarov then took over the conversation.

"She is our strongest and oldest S-Class mage. What you have to understand about her is that she is much older than she seems…" He sighed before continuing his explanation. "As the story goes, the dragon who trained Saphira fell in love with her and hated that humans had such short lifespans. So with the goal of spending much more time at her side, he taught her a lost magic known only by the most ancient of dragons… semi-age petrification. For every five years she physically ages only half a year. On the records she is 22, but her approximate age is about 220."

Neither Wendy nor Gajeel said a word, so Makarov continued. "Saphira and Guildarts will arrive tomorrow afternoon. When they do, all of you are to come up to my office along with Saphira. She has important information regarding Acnologia. Now return to your teams and brief them on everything you've learned."

Natsu jumped up and shot a fiery fist in the air shouting, "Yosh! Can't wait to challenge Guildarts to fight! And Saphira too!"

Laxus replied in a bored tone, "She will wipe the floor with you and you know it Natsu."

"Pft! No way! I've grown stronger since last time."

"You mean when you were 14 years old challenging her. She may have looked 21but her power was three times that…she kicked your ass."

"Yea well she kicked yours too…" Natsu muttered.

"What was that?!" Laxus shouted as he got ready to pummel the fire dragon slayer.

Gajeel snickered and said, "Wow salamander! I knew you were an idiot but I had no idea you were suicidal as well."

"Just wait! I'll beat her this time!" Natsu said as he stormed off towards his team. Wendy also left to talk to Carla, while Gajeel made his way back to Levy and Lily. Leaving Laxus with his grandfather.

"Laxus."

"Yea old man?"

"You need to show Saphira that you have changed. That you are no longer the brat who hated his guild and resented his family. You don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"No need to tell me twice." He shivered as he thought about the beating he got just before she left the guild three years ago, ten years if you count the time they were frozen on Tenrou Island. "See ya tomorrow old man."

Laxus left his grandfather's office and approached his team to tell them the news. _'One thing is for sure…tomorrow will be one hell of a day.'_

 **Next Day**

Lucy was just starting to wake up when she felt weight across her stomach. Slowly she opened her eyes to find once again Natsu had snuck in during the night _. 'So predictable,'_ she thought. To be honest she loved having her own heater… most of the time. Just the sneaking out of the bed to get ready was the tricky part. You literally **do not** want to wake a sleeping dragon! Once free she grabbed her outfit for the day and headed towards her bathroom, turned on the shower and double checked the lock _. 'Can't have Natsu busting in…I swear he has no personal boundaries.'_

Lucy sighed as she stepped under the hot water. "mmm… now this feels nice." While she was in the shower she thought about what Natsu had told her yesterday _. 'Saphira…oldest dragon slayer…220 years old…that's insane! According to Natsu she's pretty much dragon slayer royalty. And Erza was really excited to learn she was coming back. Something about a "decent sparring partner."'_ She shivered as the water got cold and finally stepped out to get dressed. Upon leaving the bathroom she found Natsu awake and putting his vest back on.

"Good morning Luce! Ya ready to head to the guild?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Lucy said as she quickly grabbed her gate keys and left her apartment with Natsu.

At the guild all the members were running about trying to get things ready for the arrival of two of their strongest mages. One of which they hadn't seen in ten years. And in true Fairy Tail spirit, a party had been planned.

"I have to go find Wendy and Gajeel. I'll catch up with you later. Okay Luce?"

"Sure. I'm going to sit with Levy. Just do us all a favor and try not to burn anything down, okay Natsu?"

He laughed and replied, "No promises! See ya Luce!" Natsu took off towards the training grounds behind the guild and Lucy walked over to her best friend, who was up to her nose in an old looking book.

"Hey Levy! What are you reading?"

"Oh hey Lucy! I'm researching something Gajeel told me about yesterday."

"About Saphira?"

"Yea, she's actually a really interesting person. I'm surprised that I was able to find out so much considering the way no one really wants to talk about how long she has lived."

"What have you found?" Lucy asked. Ever since she had heard about this mysterious dragon slayer she had wanted to know more. But Natsu isn't exactly known for being able to explain complicated subjects so she let it go. Levy on the other hand was a bookworm and someone she could always count on for information.

"Mostly exactly what Gajeel told me and the occasional story about how she has been able to live for so long. Also that she has taken down seven dark guilds! Not only that but she did so all by herself! The amount of power she must have is immense…"Levy mumbled while she continued to skim her book.

"Kind of scary if you ask me. I'm glad she's on our side, and if she's part of Fairy Tail then she's family. I can't wait to meet her." Lucy loved adding new people to her growing family. Growing up an only child and constantly being underneath her father's thumb was not something she ever wanted to go back to. So she leaned her head on her hand and looked at the door. "I wonder when she will arrive."

 **Outside Magnolia**

"If we keep at this pace we will reach Magnolia in about an hour…Are you happy about going back kid?"

His traveling partner was quite for a few moments before saying, "You shouldn't call me kid, you know damn well I'm much older than you are Guildarts."

Guildarts let out a loud laugh and said, "I know you are. And you are looking fantastic for being over two centuries old." But he immediately regretted his last comment when a plant withering glare was sent his way. "Ahh! Matte! Matte! Matte! I'm sorry! I was just trying to get a response from you. Please don't hurt me Saphira!"

"As if I could hurt you… any attack I send at you, you would just use disassembly magic on it to nullify the effects. Hand to hand combat is where you are generally weaker, especially on your left side."

"Ever the shrewd one… nothing gets past you."

"Hmm…comes with the territory of surviving for the past two centuries. As you so delicately put it. As far as going home, I have mixed emotions. On one hand I am really excited, it has been ten years. I bet everyone has changed so much…"

"But?"

"It also means seeing him again…"

"Your intended mate, right?"

Saphira sighed and her shoulders slouched slightly. "Yea … him. Why did I have to get stuck with such an arrogant bastard," she growled lowly.

"He might've changed. Like you said it's been ten years… How do you know he is your mate anyway?"

"It is a dragon slayer ability. Once you reach puberty and the mental maturity to be a mate all you have to do is touch your would-be mate and you know. It's an instinct. The day I left was the day I found out… He had challenged me for the right of Alpha so contact was inevitable. I had hit him with a rather brutal punch and a shock wave went through my body and his element symbol appeared on my palm. Which is why I now wear this glove." She held up her right hand to prove her point.

"Wow… And he has no idea this happened?"

"Nope. Only you and master know… Hey look! There's Magnolia! After ten years I'm finally home… I just wish it was on better terms.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm absolutely thrilled that so many people have followed my story! I honestly didn't think I would get so many. A huge thanks to those who did! As a thank you, I'm going to post Chapter 2 early. Originally I figured I would post once a week, but I had this one done a head of time.

As I mentioned before, I'm still getting used to the formatting here so I wrote (line break) when ever I am switching locations in the story. Sometimes I specifically mention a location as you will see in this chapter, others I do not. I'm still figuring out my writing style. So please bear with me.

Feel free to leave a comment or PM and let me know what you think.

I Do Not own Fairy Tail, but Saphira is mine!

I sincerely hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Back at the guild hall, Mira had just finished putting up the last of the decorations for the party, so now all they had to do was wait. And patience is not a Fairy Tail strong point.

"Ugh! When is Guildarts going to get here! I wanna fight!" Natsu complained.

"Soon Natsu! You better calm down before you set any of the decorations on fire. You know Mira wouldn't hesitate to use Satan Soul on you. .. You know how she is with her parties," Gray stated.

Natsu immediately paled and sat down. He visibly shivered and said, "She is way worse than Erza and her strawberry cake when it comes to her parties."

Suddenly there was a loud, piercing siren sounding throughout the town of Magnolia. Natsu shot out of his seat and jumped up to the upstairs balcony right next to where Lucy was standing.

"They are finally here!" He shouted over the railing.

The ground shook slightly as the town shifted to create a pathway for Guildarts Clive to safely pass through town without destroying anything. And no matter how many times Lucy had seen this happen it never failed to amaze her, and she often wondered what caused the townspeople to go to such extremes _. 'Oh well, I'll ask Erza or Levy one of these days. Right now it's time to meet Saphira!'_ She was too excited to think about anything else. _'Natsu must be rubbing off on me,'_ she thought.

(line break)

"Dammit Salamander! This is stupid!" Groaned Gajeel.

Lucy could hear him complain from where she stood with Erza and Levy. And she noticed that all the dragon slayers stood in a line just behind the guild doors. From her left to her right, youngest to oldest, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and finally Laxus _. 'Why?'_ she wondered.

"Levy, why are they lined up like that?"

"Hm? Oh! That's right you've never met her before. I've only seen this once myself and it was just Natsu and Laxus, so I would imagine it wasn't as big of a deal then. So now that she's coming back after being gone so long the other slayers have to defer to her. In dragon society there was a ranking system. Basically the stronger you are the higher your rank. Saphira is the strongest and oldest dragon slayer, the Alpha if you will." Levy explained.

"So she's like a queen in dragon society?"

"Sure… if you wanted to give her a title, that would be it. Though she would probably just prefer Saphira…"

Lucy noticed that Levy started to trail off in her explanation and started to go over the information she had just learned. _'Scary to think someone could be that strong… If she truly is Alpha does she have a Beta? Has she ever… wait a second.'_

"Has anyone ever challenged her for the title of Alpha?"

"… yea, Laxus did."

"Nani?!"

"Hai, it happened before he changed, before Fantasia and the attack by Phantom Lord. He was about 19 or 20 at the time. I can't remember, but he couldn't land a single hit. You could tell that she was really angry at him, and it was also the day she left the guild. For most of the guild she has been gone for 10 years, but because we were frozen on Tenrou Island for seven years it has only been three years for us."

"Wow… that's crazy. What is going to happen now that she's back?"

"I have no idea."

Everyone turned their attention towards the door when Natsu said, "Oh man! She's here! I'm all fired up!"

"Gosh he's such an idiot," Lucy mumbled.

"Maybe… but he's your idiot," Levy replied giggling.

"Levy! Shut up!"

(line break)

"Well are you ready kid?" Guildarts asked as they approached the massive guild hall doors.

Saphira shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye and replied, "Doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. We are here anyway." With that said she walked up to the doors and pushed them open. _'Finally… I'm home.'_

Before the doors were even halfway open they heard, "Welcome home Saphira and Guildarts!" The entire guild had turned out to welcome home two of their strongest power houses, but first it was down to business for Saphira. _'hm… two new slayers to add to the family… seven including me… this may just work.'_ Everyone watched silently as she walked over to the first slayer.

"Young Wendy Marvel I believe it is. Right?"

"Yes ma'am! Err...Lady Saphira." Wendy hastily said while bowing.

"There is no need to bow so low young one." Saphira said while pulling Wendy back up to her original standing position.

"Simply bowing your head is just fine and also just call me Saphira. Okay?" The young slayer nodded her head and smiled brightly. "It is nice to finally meet you Wendy." Saphira affectionately patted her head and moved on.

"Natsu Dragneel, it's been a long time." She said while smiling brightly, showing off her abnormally sharp canines. Natsu's grin equally matched hers as he bowed his head. He even managed to catch her off guard with a huge hug, which Saphira adamantly returned.

"You have been gone too long! I've grown a lot stronger!"

"I'm sure you have Natsu. I'll test your strength later."

"YOSH! I'm all fired up!" He shouted as Saphira chuckled and moved on to the next slayer.

"Gajeel Redfox a.k.a Black Steel Gajeel." He took a moment to give Saphira a once over, clearly not happy with his current position _. 'This is the woman who's got everyone in such a fucking tizzy? Well she's taller than the shrimp, I'll give her that… probably about five feet ten inches…'_ He thought as he evaluated his situation considering challenging her. But the second he got back to her eyes he thought better of it. So he bowed his head and in turn she nodded hers. A mutual sign of respect.

"Welcome to the family Gajeel. I look forward to testing your metal." He gave her another nod and she walked over to the last slayer. _'Her eyes were dark… and promised a lot of pain had I not deferred. I'll bide my time challenging her.'_ Gajeel thought as he watched his new Alpha walk away.

 _'_ _Damn I do not want to do this. My dragon half is practically clawing to find a way out. If I can just keep my cool… everything will be fine.'_ So she took a deep calming breath and said, "Laxus Dreyar… staying out of trouble, I hope."

Laxus bowed his head, much to the entire guild's relief and replied, "Indeed… trying to atone for my past sins has been challenging. Though I believe you are the last one I have to convince."

His voice was calm as he stared directly into Saphira's crystal blue eyes. And the guild hall was silent, no one daring to move a muscle as they waited to hear her response. Any of their concerns were quickly abated as she replied, "We shall see."

A huge sigh of relief was uniform among all members as Saphira calmly walked away and up the stairs to master Makarov's office, with the slayers falling into step after her.

 **Downstairs**

"Wow! That was way too tense. Thank Mavis that's over!" Lucy exclaimed. Now that the worst part was over the guild members went right back to whatever they had been doing. Lucy went back over to her table with Levy and sat down. As she did, her thought went back to Saphira. _'She is very beautiful with her long black hair. It reached past her butt it was so long in fact it was almost to her knees! How she manages all that hair I would love to know! And what I wouldn't do to be as tall as her and have her amazing figure! Must be a dragon slayer thing cause all the guys are super ripped… Wendy you are so lucky!'_ She sighed and then jumped into the conversation Levy and Erza were having.

 **Upstairs in Makarov's Office**

The master of Fairy Tail had added more chairs in his office in preparation for this meeting. So in the center of the room there was six chairs, one chair for each slayer and one for himself. As everyone took a seat Laxus ended up sitting directly across from her _. 'Great now he is in my direct line of sight. Why couldn't master sit there… The conniving old geezer probably set it up this way.'_ She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting two seats to her right and immediately felt her eyes on him and gave her a huge grin _. 'Yep. Definitely guilty.'_

"So Saphira… What news do you have for us?" The master asked.

"For starters, the reason Acnologia hasn't shown up in quite some time is due to a serious injury he sustained about seven months ago. Since his birth is somewhere around 400 years ago he has a great fear of his own mortality. Dragons can live for centuries but even the strongest can fear the possibility of death. So he began to search for a way to slow down or completely stop the aging process. About a year ago he came across my story and sought me out… You see a male who sleeps with me gets to share in the magic of semi-age petrification. But this can only be done once and I wish to share this gift with my mate. And he's most certainly not Acnologia!" Saphira shuddered at the very thought of being cursed in such a way.

"So let me get this straight," began Gajeel. "You are over 200 years old and you have never had sex?"

"Really? … I give you all this information and that's the only thing you have a question about." She asked in a deadpanned voice. "Yes I am still a virgin. But given the prospect that you can only have one other person live your lifespan wouldn't you want it to be your mate as well?"

"Well yea, I guess. How do we even find our mates?" Gajeel asked.

"Wait… your dragons never explained…" She looked around at the blank faces around her and found her answer. "I guess I did have more time with my dragon than you guys did with yours… Fine, I'll explain so listen close. When a dragon slayer matures all you have to do is touch your would-be mate and his or hers magic will leave a mark on one of your palms. If the other person isn't a slayer or not mature enough they will never know the exchange happened unless of course you tell them."

"Really?! That's so weird yet awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"Kinda magical too," Wendy added.

"Sure… I guess," Saphira mumbled as her right hand clenched up, which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel.

"Alright children, you are to stay in close proximity to Magnolia. If you take a job be sure to have a communication lacrima at all times. Once we get intel on Acnologia's location we will dispatch a team immediately. Now if you will excuse us I need to talk to Saphira privately.

Saphira stared at the wall while the slayers filed out of the office. She had a feeling she knew what this conversation would be about _. 'He's going to try to convince me to tell Laxus. No way in hell I'm doing that!'_ She thought with a sour face.

"Saphira?"

"Yes master?"

"You were seriously injured during your fight with Acnologia weren't you?"

Her eyes widened as she turned her attention towards the short guild master. 'Okay… Not the direction I thought this would go in.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I am ecstatic that my story has gotten so many views, and I hope you all continue to read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC Saphira.

Feel free to PM me or leave a comment. I love reading what you guys have to say! As always favorites and follows are greatly appreciated! Thanks :) 

Chapter 3

After leaving his grandfather's office, Laxus headed downstairs and sat down with the rest of his team.

"Heeeyyy Laxus!" Bickslow greeted while his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Good afternoon Laxus-sama. How was your meeting?"

"Fine Freed…but I feel like something is definitely going on... would you look into what Saphira has been up to in the past ten years?"

"Of course Laxus-sama! It will be done." With that said he left the guild to start his research.

"What has you all worried?" Evergreen asked.

"It's probably nothing but I don't like being kept out of things… Ever I need you to keep tabs on Saphira and watch who she interacts with in the guild. And don't get caught!"

"You got it boss!" As she left the table she mumbled something about Laxus being a grouch and having a stick up his ass, and of course with his enhanced hearing he heard it all.

"I heard that!" He shouted after her. She then quickened her pace towards Mira _. 'Surely he won't do anything around Mira and risk her wrath,'_ she thought.

Lastly he turned to Bickslow.

"Here is what I want you to do." 

(Line Break)

It was an all-out staring contest. Who would break down first? The silence permeated the room, until Saphira rose out of her seat and pulled her shirt up to just below her chest. As she did she exposed four long, jagged scars that trailed down her toned stomach. Had it not been so serious Makarov surely would've gotten a nose bleed from catching a glimpse of her purple lacy bra.

"Dear child! How did this happen?!"

Saphira put her shirt back in its original position and sat back down.

"First… how did you know I had been injured? I thought my acting was pretty solid."

Makarov chuckled and said, "In all the years I have known you, you have never sat up that straight in your life. I imagine it's still sore."

"Hai… but only a little, I am actually quite happy with the way it has healed. And in response to your previous question… before I came across Acnologia I was able to release my fourth origin."

"WHAT! MY DEAR THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

"MASTER!"

The office took on an oppressive aura. So much so that even breathing would greatly disturb the atmosphere. And in a dangerously calm voice Saphira said, "Please control the level of your voice. I do wish to keep this between us for now."

If there was any power to be found in a gaze, it would be in the evil, sadistic glare that the master of Fairy Tail was currently on the receiving end of. Surely he would've died 100 times over already.

"O…of course, pl…please continue."

"As I was saying, I was able to practice and train with my fourth release for about a year before he found me… luckily we were away from any towns… the destruction was on a massive scale, practically ruining the forest I had taken refuge in. Acnologia had managed to get me on my back and before he could forcefully mate me I clamped down on his neck and attempted to crush his windpipe. I would've succeeded had he not dragged his claws down my stomach resulting in these scars, neither one of us could continue the fight so he flew south and I went to the nearest village. It took me seven months to recover. There was a lot of internal damage… and that is when Guildarts found me and convinced me to come back. I'm sorry I was unable to join you at the Grand Magic Games, I hadn't fully recovered at the time."

"Do not fret my child. I'm just glad that you are alive and back home. Now should I tell Mira to postpone the party?"

"No, I'm not that tired and I promised Natsu I would fight him," she said as a Cheshire cat like grin spread across her face.

"At least go easy on him."

"You know Natsu wouldn't like that. With him it's all or nothing."

"Then I'm going to ask you to not do anything that will land him in the infirmary."

"Okay, I will agree to that at least."

She got up and made her way out of his office and as his door shut the short master of Fairy Tail couldn't help the swell of pride that he felt for his oldest friend. He went back to his paperwork that he hoped to finish at a decent time tonight.

During their conversation there was another unnoticed listener that you wouldn't be able to see unless you were a mage by the name of Bickslow. 

(Line Break)

"Here is what I want you to do," Laxus said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Can you use the soul from one of your dolls to spy on the meeting going on upstairs?"

"Ooooo sneaky! Sure I can! I can just use the soul and not the doll. That way through the soul I can see and hear everything going on in the room," Bickslow answered.

"Great, do it now."

"You got it boss!"

Bickslow then leaned against the back of the booth with his head turned to the side, looking as though he was sleeping _. 'Good, now I just have to wait for them to be done.'_ Laxus thought as he picked up his lager. But after 30 minutes had passed he was beginning to get impatient _. 'How much longer could they possibly talk?!'_ Just as the thought crossed his mind Bickslow stirred and came too. He jolted from his relaxed position and muttered something Laxus couldn't quite catch.

Bickslow on the other hand, had never been so grateful for wearing a mask in his entire life! Surely he had gotten a small nose bleed when Saphira pulled her shirt up. And after 20 minutes the blood had dried. Thankfully it wasn't enough to catch Laxus's attention. _'Thank Mavis for small miracles,'_ he thought.

"Well? What did you hear?" The impatient lightning dragon slayer asked.

"Shhh! You'll have to wait; she's on her way downstairs right now."

And right on cue Saphira made her way downstairs and walked over to the table Team Natsu currently occupied. Even from all the way across the guild Laxus could still hear what was said.

"Natsu, are you still up for a fight?"

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up! Hey everyone! I'm going to fight Saphira. Come outside and watch! Yosh!"

With that Natsu ran out back to get ready and Saphira followed lazily behind everyone else who wanted to watch the fight.

"You'll have to fill me in later Bickslow. I want to watch this fight."

"Yea I figured you would… Afterwards we should head over to Freed's place; I only want to say all this once."

The pair headed outside and stood towards the back of the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. But with their height it barely mattered, they could see just fine. Natsu and Saphira stood on opposite sides of the training ground. Erza stood off to the side, acting as the referee for the fight.

"Are you ready Natsu? I'm not going to go easy on you." Saphira asked as she got into a defensive position.

"I'm all fired up! I'm going all out too! Bring it on!"

"Alright! This is an anything goes fight! Only rule exists: Do not kill your opponent. This is also not a fight for the position of Alpha. On your marks…Fight!"

Natsu leaped over towards Saphira with flaming hands and started throwing punches at her. All of which she easily dodged. _'Whoa he's gotten fast,'_ she thought. During Natsu barrage of punches she ignited her own flames on her right hand and caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder. Unlike his flames, Saphira's were bright blue, and said to be the hottest of any flame mage alive. Natsu regained his footing and charged forward again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Elemental Dragon's Adamantine Claw!" Both her arms were then covered in an almost ice like film and her blue flames worked to enhance her defensive capability.

Natsu hit her with full force, trying to break through her armor but he was pushed back.

"Roar of the Flame Dragon!"

Saphira dodged his flame attack and ran alongside it straight towards Natsu and aimed an adamantine punch at his face. But he stopped his roar and dodged her at the last second.

"I'm impressed Natsu. Most would've taken the hit thinking it wouldn't be an issue." She praised.

"Ha no way. My fists still hurt from punching your arms earlier. When I saw the reflection of the sun off your arms, I knew that adamant stuff was still there."

"Indeed, adamant is as hard as diamonds. Some say harder… You were right to dodge."

Off on the side lines Laxus thought back to when he fought her ten years ago. _'So that's what she hit me with… ugh my jaw aches just thinking about it.'_ Back on the field Saphira had pushed Natsu into close quarters combat, not giving him any more chances to send any more flame magic at her. And he was definitely having a hard time keeping up with her punches. After wearing him out she jumped 50 feet away and sent another magic attack.

"Elemental Dragon's Crushing Wave!" A huge wave of water was sent after him and there was no dodging this one, so he braced himself for the wave of water. Once it had passed the flame dragon slayer was still standing although he was breathing quite harshly.

"Do you yield?" She asked.

"No way in hell!" He panted.

"Thought so," she said as she started to walk towards the water logged fire dragon slayer. "You really have grown in strength. I'm proud of you Natsu… But this is over." She said as she stopped 20 feet from him and crouched near the ground. _'Let's see… a fatal electrical shock is between 0.06 and 0.07 amps, so if I send 0.04 A through the wet ground he should pass out in his current state.'_ Everyone watched on trying to figure out what she was going to do next. But since she technically wasn't supposed to use lightning magic, she made sure no one saw. So she sent the electrical current through the ground, straight at the flame dragon slayer's feet. The rest of the guild watched as all of a sudden Natsu tensed and then passed out. Erza ran over to check on Natsu and found him out cold.

"Natsu is unable to battle, Saphira wins!"

 _'_ _What the hell did she do to him?'_ Laxus thought as he watched Gray carry Natsu inside. Bickslow broke him out of his thought and said they should head over to Freed's place now. He agreed and they left while everyone else went back inside. 

(Line Break)

Upon their arrival, they found books all over the floor, chairs, and tables. And Freed was nowhere to be found.

"Geez! The bookworm has been busy!" Bickslow noted.

"Freed! Time to report!" Laxus's voiced boomed throughout the house. _'Surely Freed heard that.'_

There was a crash upstairs followed by a gasp. And Freed came down the stairs carrying about five more books.

"Laxus-sama! I have yet to finish researching Saphira. There are a great many more books I must read."

"That's fine. Bickslow has information to tell us. Alright what did you hear?"

"Well for starters, she was majorly injured while she was away. She's got these super long, nasty looking scars down her stomach. She said it happened during her fight with Acnologia. I guess it took her seven months to recover which is why we didn't see her at the Grand Magic Games. Oh! And something about gaining her fourth release."

"Hmmm… fourth release huh? Freed did you find anything mentioning that?"

"I regret deeply that the answer is no. But I will keep looking. I will not let you down Laxus-sama!" With that said he rushed back upstairs and disappeared out of sight.

"So now what?"

"We bide our time and keep our ears open. We still haven't heard from Evergreen yet."

"Alright! Back to the guild then?"

"No, you can but I think I'm going home. It's late anyway."

"You got it boss!"

Laxus used his lightning magic to get himself home in less than a second. And then it was only him and his thoughts. _'Saphira was injured…and it took seven months to heal. Must've been insanely injured for it to take that long even with slayer healing. And this fourth release is annoying. If there is a fourth then what is the first, second, and third release? What a fucking mess…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Next chapter is finally up! I know the story may be a little boring and drawn out but I don't want my characters to "fall in love at first sight." I want Laxus and Saphira to build a relationship.  
**

 **So comment and let me know how I'm doing! I want to know what you guys think, please!**

 **As always thank you for the support and I hope I am able to keep writing a story you all love!**

 **I also want to thank moosetrax4 and a.z. kurohaku for their reviews! Thank you so much it means a lot!**

 **Chapter 4**

Saphira hung around the guild for a couple hours after her fight with Natsu. Of course she would've liked nothing better than to go home but her instinct to stick around and make sure one of her slayers was okay won out. After he came too, he started spouting nonsense about a rematch and had to be flown home by his exceed Happy. After that she started on her own way home, and she walked through the familiar streets of Magnolia a sense of peace washed over her. Saphira took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh _. 'I really need to come home more often. I've missed this…'_

About 30 years ago Saphira had a bought a house on the outskirts of the city and away from the loud noises in the city. It was about ten miles away from the guild hall. And with the rewards from her S-class jobs it really wasn't a huge deal. Luckily she had plenty of money left over to have a maid. Staying away from home for years can cause major dust build up!

 _'_ _Feels strange to be walking back to my place, I haven't really called anywhere home for a long time now. Thankfully I have the new magic locking system installed in my house. There is no way I would still have the key after all that I've been through.'_

She walked up to her front door and put her hand on the pad to the right of the door. The magic system scanned her magic signature and verified her identity and unlocked her door. You see with this system you input your magic wavelength into the memory bank and your personal magic becomes your key. It's a great system and of course you can add and take people off as well.

Saphira's house was really big for just one person but she bought it thinking she would have a family of her own to fill up the empty rooms and halls. She never imagined that she would actually run away from her intended mate. In total she had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms downstairs, and three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. Upon arriving home she headed straight for the master shower to relax and decompress. And her thoughts drifted towards Laxus _… 'The look in his eyes was so different from what I remember. His eyes were calm and not full of hatred or distain… he said nothing that was condescending or rude… could it be possible?'_

She shook off her current thought and got out of the shower, dressed in shorts and a tank top, put up her long hair and crawled into bed.

"Ahhhh…. Feels great to be back in my own bed." Saphira turned on her side, hugged the nearest pillow and passed out.

(Line Break)

"Damn this is tedious…" Laxus muttered.

After getting home from Freed's house he had wondered if any of the books he had could shed any light on the fourth origin. But having no such luck he collapsed at his desk. All he managed to find was that the first and second origins were apparently common. Though nothing was mentioned about the third and fourth. _'What a pain in the ass… wait…'_

He picked up a lacrima phone he had sitting nearby on his desk and channeled his magic into it. A couple seconds later Rouge's face appeared.

"Evening Laxus. Why are you calling so late? Everything okay?"

"Hey Rouge, yea everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know Saphira came back to the guild today. You and Sting should come by to meet her."

"We have already met her actually."

"Nani? When?"

"On her way to Fairy Tail she stopped by Sabertooth to meet us and give us the information regarding Acnologia. But irregardless Sting and I will be by tomorrow. Sting wanted to see Natsu and I have a couple of questions for her."

"Yea you and me both…" Laxus muttered

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"Oh nothing… I'll see you and Sting tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Laxus hung up the lacrima and put his head in his hands.

"All I get is more questions, never an answer…"

(Line Break)

The next day Saphira was heading to the guild dressed in a tight purple crop top that showed off her scars, (after all every great warrior has to have some great stories to tell) her favorite pair of low rider black jeans, and her usual black combat boots. Her black guild mark was proudly displayed on her left hip. Once at the guild she sat down at the bar and caught up with Mira.

"Good morning Saphira-chan! You look well rested."

"Good morning Mira-chan. I feel well rested! Nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

"I'm glad; you should come home more often then. It feels nice to have you home."

"Yea yea… Soooo what's new?" Saphira asked with a wide grin.

(Line Break)

 **30 Minutes Later**

"No way! Freed?!"

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" Mira panicked as she tried to quiet down the laughing dragon slayer.

"Oooooo… you've got it baaaaddd." She teased.

Mira's cheeks puffed out it aggravation and slight embarrassment, but quickly shook it off in favor of trying to equally embarrass Saphira.

"Well what about you? Have you found your mate yet?"

Saphira's smirk fell off her face as she turned away from Mira's searching eyes.

"Oh my Mavis! You have! Who is he?!"

Before Mira could dig any deeper, Sting and Rouge burst into the guild hall. Well to be more accurate, Sting busted in and Rouge casually walked in. And Saphira all but flew over to greet the two slayers. _'Whew, saved! By Sting and Rouge of all people… the more distance I put between Mira and I the better.'_ she thought.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Yo Saphira!" replied Sting.

"Hello Saphira-sama," said Rouge.

"I told you, you don't have to use that honorific," chided Saphira.

"I want to," Rouge simply replied.

"…fine… what can I do for you guys? I didn't think we were meeting again until I put the training session into effect."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, and Sting just wanted to come along and see Natsu."

"Oh okay. Well we can talk over here." She said as she led Rouge to a secluded table in the corner of the guild. And Sting went over to challenge Natsu to a brawl.

"So when you came to Sabertooth and explained everything, I became really interested about what you said about the third and fourth origin but I'm having trouble with reaching the third," Rouge explained.

"Hm I see. Well for starters you should take a "job" by yourself. Get away from the guild and the craziness that can go on there. You need to be at peace and calm. Meditation is what I found to be most beneficial in training your body to hold more magic than it would normally be capable off."

"You really think that will work?"

"I know it will. Once you awaken the third origin, filling it up with the necessary amount of ethernano should be an easy but long process. And soon you'll be able to do it unconsciously, like you do now with your current containers."

"Thank you for the advice Saphira-sama."

"You're welcome, now if you will excuse me I'm going to go speak with the guild master." She said as she rose out of her seat. Rouge nodded his head at her and also got out of his seat and headed over to where Gajeel was seated. And Saphira crossed the hall over towards the bar where Makarov was currently seated.

"It really is nice to be home…though I forgot how loud it can be," she laughed as she took the seat next to the guild master.

"This is nothing! The guild hall has quieted considerably since you came back. Not even Laxus's presence caused it to be this calm."

A chair was sent flying through the air right in front of the pair. And Saphira's eyes followed it until in crashed into the wall and shattered.

"…you're kidding… where is Laxus anyway?"

"Hmmmm… usually he arrives at about 12 o'clock. He is rather late today huh?" He replied while staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ugh! Don't get the wrong idea master… I don't care, and I haven't even talked to him since the meeting."

"You should."

Just then Laxus walked through the guild doors and walked over to his team. He had definitely stayed up way too late trying to figure out the riddle that is Saphira. He didn't even realize how late it actually was until the sky started showing signs of daybreak. At the end of the day, he had found nothing and it pissed him off to no end.

Saphira couldn't help herself as she watched Laxus walk across the guild and over to the table his team occupied. And she found that she couldn't look away, everything about him drew her in. But it was his aura that made it the hardest…dominant and crackling with controlled chaos. Stormy blue-grey eyes met cold icy blues ones as their gazes crossed from their opposite corners. Saphira was the first to look away and as she did her attention was caught by Gajeel. Who slightly ticked his head left, towards the back door. She responded by faintly moving her head up, acknowledging what he was telling her. So Gajeel left first and shortly after so did Saphira _. 'I wonder what he wants,'_ she thought.

Laxus watched her walk out of the guild after her silent conversation with Gajeel. But as she did he noticed that she was wearing purple and black, his colors. 'She should wear those colors more often… it looks gorgeous on her.'

"Want me to send one of my babies to check it out?" Bickslow asked, he had also seen the silent conversation between the elemental and iron dragon slayers.

"No, I'm not interested in Gajeel's business… besides I already know his secret."

Bickslow on the other hand, couldn't help the confused look that passed over his face. 'What secret could possibly include the woman Laxus was so interested in?!'

(Line Break)

Saphira followed Gajeel's scent and found him in a park not too far away from the guild.

"Took you long enough," he huffed.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Well sorry! It would've looked weird if we were seen leaving together. Unless… you want that kind of attention." She said as she gave him a shit eating grin.

"No! Fuck that! I don't need all of the fairies in my business," he quickly defended.

"Alright, alright. So what is this secret meeting about anyway?"

"…it's about the conversation about mates…"

"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not yours…"

Gajeel quickly cut her off saying, "I know that! I saw the way you clenched your right hand when the topic was brought up."

She sighed, "… damn…you are a lot more observant than I originally thought."

"…I'll show you mine, if you show me yours…"

Saphira looked at him blankly and slowly blinked. "If this wasn't so serious, I would've said something about that comment of yours… Ugh! Fine! But you are the only one I am going to show this too. If you talk no one will be able to save you." She warned as she glared at him.

'Geez… if looks could kill… she's scarier than Titania and the She-Devil,' he thought. "Deal."

They both took off their gloves and held their hands out in front of them, palms up but fists clenched.

"On three, we will open them, okay," she stated. There was no real question there at all. I was either do it or get lost. At least… that's the way it came across to Gajeel.

"Sure."

Saphira started, "One."

Gajeel next, "Two."

Then together, "Three!"

When their palms opened Saphira took note of the ancient script written on Gajeel's palm, and he looked at the prominent lightning bolt on hers that seemed to glow with power.

"Ancient Sanskrit huh? Translates to Levy."

"You can read this?!" Gajeel asked astonished.

"Yea well when you are as old as I am you tend to pick up a few things," she muttered.

"And a lightning bolt for you. So Laxus?"

"Yea…"

They both put their gloves back on so as to not risk anyone else seeing their marks as they continued their conversation.

"Why do you sound so sad about it? You could stop this whole problem with Acnologia seeking you out if you just mated Laxus."

Saphira growled loudly, "It's not that simple! When I left the guild ten years ago I had just found out who my mate was meant to be. I was so mad that he turned out to be an immature egocentric asshole… you are so lucky to have Levy."

"Yea well, I don't even know if she'll accept me. When we met it wasn't under good terms… I hurt her and her team badly…"

"But look at you now! You fight for her. I've seen the looks she gives you. None of what you have done matters to her. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Hmp… maybe you should take your own advice."

With that Gajeel walked back towards the guild, leaving Saphira to stare incredulously at his back.

 _'_ _Did I just get duped…? I bet that asshole knew all along that Laxus was my mate, or at least suspected it. With how observant he is I wouldn't put it past him that he noticed I have avoided any contact with the lightning dragon slayer… very sly Redfox… can't believe I was played like that.'_

With that thought, she jumped up into the nearest tree, found a bent branch to recline on and returned to her thoughts. _'Everyone deserves a second chance huh?'_

Saphira stayed in her tree, as it was now dubbed, for nearly an hour. Turning endless thoughts in her head and when she finally came down she wasn't completely convinced. She had some questions she needed answered, so she finally decided to make her way back to the guild hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! First off I want to send a huge thank you to moosetrax4 and a.z. kurohaku for their reviews! Seriously guys thank you it means a lot!**

 **Also I would love more reviews from the rest of my readers. Tell me how I'm doing, doesn't have to be long. If you don't want to write something just put a smiley face : ) Thanks so much everyone! I will do my best as a writer for you guys!  
**

 **Anyway I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Chapter 5**

Laxus watched as Gajeel re-entered the guild and sat with Levy and Rouge. But Saphira was nowhere to be found.

 _'_ _Where is she? Did she go home…where does she live anyway? … There's no way she would live in Fairy Hills, Ever always complains about how loud it is. She must have a house or apartment somewhere in town…'_

Laxus's thoughts were interrupted when he caught Gajeel smirking at him. So he narrowed his eyes and glared at him. _'Now what does he know that I don't,'_ Laxus thought.

(Line Break)

An hour later, Saphira walked back in through the guild doors. She briefly glanced at both Gajeel and Laxus then briskly walks over towards the youngest dragon slayer. _'That should freak them out a little bit,'_ she thought with a smile as she continued on her way.

"What the fuck was that about?" Laxus muttered.

"Hey Wendy!" Saphira called.

"Hello Saphira!" Wendy replied while smiling brightly.

 _'_ _Aw such a cute kid! With her being so young I should be able to get a somewhat unbiased opinion from her. And better yet, she has no reason to lie to me.'_ Saphira thought as Wendy ran over to her.

"What can I do for you?"

Saphira squatted down to look Wendy in the eye and whispered to her, "I have a couple of questions to ask you. Could I borrow you for a little while?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Not here, could you tell Carla I'll bring you to Fairy Hills when we are done? Tell her I promise to keep you safe. I know how she worries."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Wendy turned on her heels and ran back over to her exceed. It didn't take very long for her to turn away from Carla waving and start to run back.

 _'_ _Good, she must've agreed, besides anyone would have to be suicidal to even think about attacking me in the first place. Although it is nice to know Carla trusts me. Should probably head home using lightning… it is the fastest and I can't hide it forever…'_

"Okay Wendy, I need you to hold on tight to me. We are going to travel using lightning. Don't let go."

Wendy's face lit up, "You mean we are going to travel like nii-san?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Nii-san? You have a brother?" Saphira asked completely confused _. 'I thought she was an orphan like most of the other slayers.'_

"He's not really my nii-san, but he has been helping me learn how to better control my magic and defend myself. He had to teach himself all about slayer magic so he knows a lot!" Wendy beamed.

"Oh really? Sounds like a great guy. Who is he?"

Wendy turned her head to her right and yelled, "Laxus nii-san!" while waving fanatically.

Saphira's eyes widened as Laxus turned his attention towards them and waved. _'What the hell?! No way! Laxus? Holy shit he just smiled?! That's it; the world is going to end.'_

Wendy turned back towards Saphira and said, "My nii-san is awesome!" As she still smiled from ear to ear.

"I bet he is. Alright hold on tight, here we go."

Wendy wrapped her arms around Saphira's neck and Saphira's arms went around her tiny waist. There was a flash of light and they were gone. Two seconds later there was a loud BOOM, marking their arrival at Saphira's house.

(Line Break)

When he had heard his name called by Wendy, he had been surprised to find that Saphira was also with her _. 'Hm… that's interesting,'_ he thought as he waved back to the young slayer that looked up to him. As he did he couldn't help the small smile that made its way across his face as he looked at the pair. But most of his attention was on the beautiful woman squatted next to Wendy _. 'She looks shocked? Wonder why…'_ Only after they had disappeared did Laxus realize what she had done _. 'She just traveled using lightning?! That's not a core element, so how can she use it? Damn… another fucking question.'_

(Line Break)

"WOW! That was so cool! My arms and legs feel tingly though." Wendy exclaimed while she shook her arms.

Saphira laughed and said, "That's normal, don't worry. Once your body becomes accustomed to traveling at light speed and electricity you won't feel it anymore." She walked over to her door, unlocked it and let Wendy go in first.

"Amazing! Your house is beautiful!"

"Thank you Wendy, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, Carla likes to cook dinner for us. Sometimes even Happy comes over!"

"That's nice, so how do you like the guild? I heard you joined not too long ago. Well, if you don't count the seven year gap you guys have." Saphira inquired. _'If I get her talking about the guild it won't be difficult to get her to talk about Laxus.'_

"Oh! It's great, everyone treats me like family. I love Fairy Tail!"

"I can see why, you are just too darn cute!" Saphira said as she reached over and fluffed Wendy's bangs. "Who are your favorite people in the guild?"

"Weeelllll… let's see… there's Lucy, Natsu, and Gray for sure! And Happy, Carla, and Lily… Oh and nii-san!" Wendy listed, and then she blushed a little and got quite.

"Ohhh… is there someone else perhaps a little more special to you?" Saphira prodded.

"Hmm…yea…there's….um…r…Romeo." she muttered.

 _'_ _Poor girl has almost turned into a tomato! How cute!'_ the older woman thought.

"Romeo Conbolt? Macao's son? That's great Wendy. He's going to grow up to be an amazing mage."

"You really think so! Ever since the topic of mates was brought up I've been hoping that Romeo is mine." Wendy gushed while holding her cheeks and swaying.

"Hey slow down! You are still too young to be thinking about mates! There's still quite a few years ahead of you until you have to worry about that young one."

"Alright," she sighed. "How about you Saphira-san? Do you know who your mate is?"

"Hmmm…maybe….maybe not." Saphira smirked.

Wendy gasped and shouted, "You do know! Does he?"

"No. Want to try and guess? I'll give you only one hint, he is a dragon slayer." Saphira said. _'Alright… let's see how much this child knows.'_

"Hmm, okay! Well it can't be Natsu because I'm pretty sure he really likes Lucy…"

 _'_ _Basic knowledge.'_ Saphira thought.

"…and Gajeel definitely likes Levy for sure and after the Grand Magic Games Sting was kinda protective over Yukino…"

 _'_ _Perceptive little kid.'_

"…so that leaves Rouge, Laxus, and Cobra."

 _'_ _Wow she narrowed it down to three… wait, hold the phone…'_ "Who is Cobra?" Saphira asked.

"Cobra is a poison dragon slayer. He was part of the dark guild Oracion Seis. I think he's still in prison so I guess it would make sense that you haven't heard of him… and that also means he's off the list! So it's either Laxus or Rouge!" Wendy said feeling very pleased with herself.

 _'Chikushou_ _… she actually knows quite a bit.'_ Saphira thought to herself as she went over the new information in her head. "You are close! Why don't you tell me what you think about them? I've been gone for so long, and I've missed a lot."

"Well I don't know a lot about Rouge… he's a shadow dragon slayer and he's polite and very quiet. Unlike his partner Sting. Though Natsu beat both of them in the GMG… And big brother is very kind and a great teacher. He's super strong! When I came to the guild he wasn't here and people said mean things about him… but when I met him on Tenrou Island he was nothing like they had said! They were all wrong, so master let him back in the guild and he's been nothing but nice since then." Wendy finished.

To say Saphira was shocked would be putting it lightly. Stunned, astonished, and flabbergasted all seemed to fit her current thoughts more. Clearly things had changed while she was away. Admittedly the atmosphere in the guild was definitely different than the one she left _. 'Here I am questioning myself again. Could such a drastic change happen? And if so, what caused it? I want to know this new Laxus…oh looks like it's time to take her home.'_

Wendy let out a big yawn and stretched. "Alright time to take you home little one."

She hopped out of her seat and followed Saphira to the door.

"Are we going to use magic again?" Wendy asked.

"Yea, if it's the fastest way. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes! It was really cool."

"Alright then just like last time, hold on tight and don't let go."

Wendy did as she was told and they arrived in front of Fairy Hills with a loud crash.

"Okay Wendy I'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

Wendy started to walk into the girls' dormitory but stopped and turned around. "Say, Saphira-san?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"Laxus nii-san is your mate, isn't he?" Wendy asked seriously.

Saphira stood there stunned yet again, then smiled and said, "Good night Wendy."

Wendy smiled back and said, "Goodnight nee-san." Then turned and continued inside.

Once Wendy was safely inside, Saphira turned and started to walk back to her house _. 'Big sister huh? Definitely too smart for her own good. It's too late to use lightning transportation again; doing so would make the entire town mad at me. Besides I need the time to clear my head anyway.'_

As Saphira walked home she came to the Eastern Forest _. 'Hm I wonder if they are still here.'_ She thought as she took a detour through the forest.

(Line Break)

Just before she vanished into the thick forest, Laxus came around the corner on his way home from the guild _. 'Why is she going into the forest this late? Whatever… I'm sure she can handle herself.'_ He thought as he continued on his way.

A couple minutes later a loud howl broke through the night and Laxus immediately spun around and muttered, "Kuso!" as he took off sprinting back towards the forest.

"I think this is the place…" Saphira muttered as she lifted her hand towards her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. One that wouldn't be heard by human or slayer ears. After a couple minutes passed the bushes in front of her rustled and out came a large, sleek male wolf with piercing yellow eyes and a fur coat that would put even the darkest of nights to shame.

"Hey Ryuu, I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long." Saphira said as she sat down on her knees.

The midnight black wolf bounded over towards her and nuzzled her face with his, and Saphira wrapped her arms around his thick neck. She felt a small pinch at her back of her mind, knowing the feeling she relaxed and let Ryuu's thought mesh with hers.

 _'_ _Where have you been? The pack has been restless for the past 120 moons.'_

 _'_ _Sorry Ryuu, I was injured. It took a while to heal, and I wasn't ready to come back and face him.'_

 _'_ _And now you believe you are?'_

 _'_ _Things have changed. I am choosing to believe in the future this time.'_ Saphira responded as she stood up.

"It's been far too long since the last time we ran together! Shall we?"

Ryuu let out a loud howl, calling the rest of the pack, and then they were off running into the night. Saphira thought back to the many nights she had spent with the pack. Out of everything she left behind ten years ago, this is what she missed the most, running through the forest, dodging trees, and leaping over large fallen branches. The feeling of absolute freedom, and the wind rushing through her hair.

In all her excitement she failed to notice that her magic had surged with her emotions, all flowing towards her third origin. Saphira's nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper, cheekbones higher, and her eyes were bigger and her pupils changes into dragon-like slits. And her sense of smell became much more pronounced… and she could smell Laxus following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you White Wolf Of The Moon12396 for reviewing! I will definitely try to keep the updates coming and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter._**

 ** _Please keep the reviews coming guys!_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 **Chapter 6**

 _'_ _Kuso! That was a loud howl. Probably the Alpha calling the hunt on… I should've just followed her in the first place!'_ Laxus thought as he pushed himself to run at a neck breaking speed. He could feel her magic building, and thinking she was in trouble and preparing to fight back he pushed harder to increase his speed _. 'I have to catch up to her!'_

While Laxus was rushing to catch up with Saphira, she had just picked up on his presence thanks to her third origin enhancement.

 _'_ _Laxus?! Why is he following me?'_

 _'_ _Something wrong, Saphira-sama?'_

 _'_ _Yes, it's my intended mate. He's following quickly, and gaining momentum. Ryuu send your pack away. I don't know what he wants and should this turn into a fight; I don't want your family to get hurt.'_

 _'_ _I will do as you ask,_ _but_ _I am not leaving you.'_

 _'_ _Arigato Ryuu.'_

Ryuu gave instructions to his beta to take the pack home, so as soon as the others split off Saphira and Ryuu pushed their feet to move faster. Leading Laxus to a bluff that over looked the town of Magnolia. The pair skidded to a stop and waited for Laxus to catch up.

(Line Break)

 _'_ _She stopped moving! I hope that doesn't mean she's been cornered! Come on! Faster!'_ Laxus thought.

Saphira and Ryuu watched as Laxus burst through the tree line in front of them, completely out of breath. _'He needs more endurance training, just how far did he run?'_ she thought.

Laxus took in his surroundings, looking for the threat only to find Saphira perfectly okay and standing near the edge of the bluff with a massive black wolf next to her. He also took in her changed appearance _, 'Wow… is that really Saphira?'_ he thought _. 'He eyes practically glow with power. She almost looks like she's entered elemental drive but I don't see any scales. And the wolf next to her seems to have no intention to harm her… that's a relief.'_

"Why were you chasing me Laxus?"

He snapped out of his thought when he heard her question. "Um… I heard a loud howl after seeing you disappear into the forest. I thought you might've been in trouble."

Saphira's eyes widened slightly when she heard his honest answer _. 'He was_ _worried_ _about_ _me_ _? Tch… that's ridiculous.'_

 _'_ _Is it really?'_ answered Ryuu. _'Even though he doesn't_ _know_ _you are his mate, instinct will still drive him to protect you… he isn't here to fight.'_

She thought about what Ryuu said and then turned her attention back to Laxus. _'Showing concern for anyone but himself is so out of character for him…'_

"Thank you, but I'm fine. This wolf's name is Ryuu, I used to run with his pack all the time. It was my favorite way to pass time while I was here." Saphira explained as she placed her hand on Ryuu's wide back.

"You must've missed it a lot while you were gone then."

"Hai."

The conversation stalled, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. Finding the situation tedious Saphira asked, "Was there something else, Laxus?"

"Umm yea… why have your features changed so drastically?"

"Hm?"

Saphira walked over to a nearby puddle and looked at her reflection. "Kuso!" she muttered. She had no idea she had entered the third release. _'Now I have to explain this!'_ She though as she walked back over to the bluff _. 'I guess I would've had to tell him eventually so I guess now is as good a time as any.'_

Saphira walked over to the cliff and sat down with her legs over the edge, Ryuu sat down to her right.

"Come sit and I'll explain it to you."

So he walked over and hesitantly sat next to the gigantic wolf.

"It's alright; he won't attack you…unless I tell him to." She laughed at the horrified look that passed over Laxus's face.

"That wasn't funny." He said with a stony expression.

"Yea well you didn't see your reaction!" She replied with a smirk on her face. But quickly turned her head away and looked at the stars shinning above _. 'Why does he always look so handsome… worst part is that he doesn't even try. Something in him has definitely changed.'_

With a deep breath she started her explanation.

"So for dragon slayers exclusively, there are two more origins that most don't know about and they have the potential to raise an individual's power tenfold. They are called the third and fourth origins. The third results in mostly what you see now, but depending on your skill level and mastery you can even produce wings and a tail."

She paused and Laxus once again felt her magic surge, causing a tail to appear and a set of feathery wings that held a true black color. Like the kind of darkness you have when you are trapped in a cave, when you are unable to see the hand that is directly in front of your face. No light gets in or out. Her wings rested on her back while her tail was placed in her lap.

 _'_ _Gorgeous…'_ was the only thought Laxus's brain could come with. Everything else seemed to stop working the longer he stared at the stunning woman before him.

"It took me a while to get used to my wings and flying wasn't a walk in the park either. But it truly was amazing once I figured it out."

She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her new appearance. And for some reason she was terrified of his reaction. But she chanced a glance and found wonder in his eyes.

"Laxus?"

"…Amazing… are the other slayers capable of this?" His voice was so soft and wonder stuck, it was almost a whisper.

"Um yes, I believe with training it would definitely be possible, but it won't be a short training session. It will take a while."

"Even a slayer who was never really taught by a dragon?"

 _'_ _He is talking about himself… he sounds so sad; does it really bother him that much? Even without a dragon teacher he has come very far. With proper guidance he could attain it the third origin in a few short months.'_ She thought. "Yes, I do believe you can do it Laxus. The lacrima that was placed in you is from a real dragon. You have all the same possibilities as the other slayers. And I've heard about how much your power has changed and matured. If anyone is capable it would be you." Saphira said with confidence.

"Hm… would you train me?"

 _'_ _What the hell?! He is asking for help? When…Why…How?!... Great now my brain won't function properly... He basically just admitted that he can't do it alone... knowing your weakness and compensating for it shows a lot of strength and maturity.'_ She shook her head and ignored her previous thoughts. "Yea, I'll definitely help. The more power we have on our side the better…" She stared off into the distance as her thoughts drifted to Acnologia. _'We can't lose to him.'_

Laxus watched as she became lost in her own thoughts and a determined look pass over her face _. 'She looks so beautiful under the night sky, with wings that rival even the darkest night and eyes that put even the most gorgeous galaxy to shame… when did I become such a fucking fruit cake,'_ he wondered.

"Saphira," Laxus said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Oh! Sorry! Where was I?" she muttered. "That's right! That sums up the third origin. But the fourth is much more challenging. I spent almost two years working on it. In the third origin the dragon slayer maintains some human features while the dragon features mesh with it to create a harmonious bond. It is the ultimate combination of the two beings. In the fourth origin the slayer becomes the dragon.

Saphira paused to let Laxus process the information, while she gauged his reaction. Unfortunately there was no reaction… just a very blank face.

 _'_ _Now it all makes sense! She literally fought Acnologia! Dragon vs Dragon! No wonder she was so injured. Those two going at it must've caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area. Visiting that site would be beneficial to learn where Acnologia may have gone. Wonder what she looks like as a dragon?'_

"Laxus? Hellllloooo! Are you alright? Damn he's totally zoned out. What are you even thinking about?" Saphira said as she reached over to shake him out of his trance, but stopped inches away from his left shoulder.

"I can't touch him…" She muttered as she pulled her hand away _. 'If I touch him he will know… Ryuu will you please try to shake him out of whatever trance he's gotten himself into, please?'_

 _'_ _Of course Saphira-sama.'_

Ryuu stood up and threw his weight at Laxus, effectively shocking him out of his thoughts. After coming too he said, "Show me."

"Ha! My dragon form would be immediately discovered. There isn't enough cover here. Do you want to start a city wide panic? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"No… good point."

"Anyway, it is nearly sunrise and we haven't slept. I think now would be a good time to head home."

"No way! Gramps wanted me at the guild early today, there is no way to head home, sleep, and then go to the guild and actually function." Laxus complained.

Saphira smiled, something she doesn't do often and said, "Call him and tell him you were talking to me. I can pretty much guarantee you that he'll let you sleep in."

"Ha no way the old man would do that," he scoffed.

Saphira stood up and said, "You won't know unless you try. Trust me, I know Makarov pretty well." And once again smiled.

Laxus nodded, and watched her walk towards the forest with Ryuu. But before she reached the forest he called out, "Wait!"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

"We should do this again, this was nice."

Saphira just stared at him as though he had sprouted another head. "That is completely out of character for you," She said incredulously.

"…I guess from your point of view it would be. But I have changed Saphira; give me a chance to prove it?"

She stared silently at him while she thought about their current situation _. 'It really has been nice talking to him… He is so much more open that he was before, it's strange…'_ Then what Gajeel said at the guild came back to her. _'Everyone deserves a second chance.'_ So she dug into her back pocket and pulled out an oddly shaped lacrima, and tossed it to Laxus.

"Here," she said. "That lacrima is the only way people can contact me. Besides you, master Makarov is the only other person that has one. I have another at home so you can keep that one." She paused for a moment and then said, "Call me after you get some sleep."

Stunned, all Laxus could say was, "Thanks," as he slipped the new lacrima phone into his pocket. And Saphira turned back around to continue on her way home, waving over her shoulder and saying good bye as she did.

(Line Break)

Laxus took the shortest way home possible. The thought of slipping into his bed and passing out was too great to take the long way home. So when he did arrive he immediately called his grandfather in hopes of convincing the stubborn old man to let him sleep in. After the second ring, he heard his grandfather's voice.

"Laxus, it's too early for your shit… what is it?"

"Well hello to you too old man. I'm calling because I didn't get any sleep last night and I was wondering if I could come into the guild around my normal time?"

"Geez, what were you doing this time? Bar hopping with Bickslow again? I swear you…"

Laxus cut him off of his tirade and said, "No gramps, I was actually with Saphira."

All of Makarov's thoughts hit a giant brick wall with the name 'Saphira' on it.

"Yo gramps? You still there?"

"Uhhhh… y…yes my boy. C…ca…can you say that again? My old age must be getting to me."

"I said I was with Saphira last night you old geezer."

"…WONDERFUL news! Now tell me! When should I expect grand kids! Hmmmmm?"

Laxus could feel his face heat up and whether it was from anger or embarrassment he didn't know. And he wasn't sure how he felt about the old man implying that he was Saphira's mate.

"What the hell?! Get your mind out of the gutter! All we did was talk!"

"Oh well… I guess talking is okay too" Makarov said as he pouted _. 'I guess she hasn't told him yet.'_

"In that case, take it easy today, and have the whole day off. I can push everything to tomorrow."

"Really?" Laxus asked thoroughly shocked. "Thanks gramps."

"You're welcome; see you bright and early tomorrow. Mata ashita! (See you tomorrow!)"

"Mata ashita."

After hanging up his lacrima phone, Laxus lay down on his bed and thought about what his grandfather said.

 _'_ _It wouldn't be horrible being Saphira's mate… She's beautiful, strong, kind, and smart. Really there are too many reasons to list. As far as I know she hasn't found her mate yet and she's been gone for 10 years so it could really be anyone in the guild… If he was one of the slayers it would be Rouge, myself, or Cobra… That's an awful thought… Cobra being her mate…'_

Laxus shuddered at the thought of Cobra and Saphira being together. And even her with Rouge bothered him a lot. For some reason his inner dragon growled at either possibility. The only thought that calmed him was himself and Saphira together. Shaking the thought from his mind he rolled over and finally got some sleep.

At Saphira's house, she had finally started to settle down and also was thinking about everything that had happened. _'What a strange and eventful night,'_ she thought as she crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay!**

 **Thank you TethysX13 and .Wolf.14 for their reviews! And yes I do plan to put some drama in the story Loke/Leo will be making an appearance in chapter 8 and we all know how he is. I've been editing chapter 8 a lot and it looks like its going to be a long one!  
**

 **As always I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira!**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys! They can really boost a writers confidence!**

 **Love you all! (Especially those that read my author's notes lol.)**

 **Chapter 7**

Saphira had set her alarm to wake her up at 12pm, any later than that she would have a hard time going back to sleep later. So she stretched out almost the length of her queen size bed, popped her back in several places, and relaxed back under the sheets. She wasn't all that willing to leave her warm bed just yet.

"Ahhh… much better. Now what should I do today?"

Then her special lacrima phone lit up and started ringing. _'Laxus?'_ She thought with a smile as she reached over to pick it up.

(Line Break)

Laxus was dreaming. Dreaming of his night with Saphira. They were back on the bluff, talking like before. Then out of nowhere Acnologia appeared and grabbed Saphira in his claws. He desperately tried to reach her and pull her back to himself, but their fingertips just grazed each others. She shouted his name as she was carried away by the fearsome blue and black dragon. But after touching her hand it felt like his whole body had been lit on fire, and it only last for a second or two. But on his left hand appeared a symbol. It was a snake coiled in a circle with its tail in its mouth, and a sun on the left and moon on the right. He yelled out her name and tried to catch up, but they were too far away.

Laxus woke up and nearly jumped out of his bed. He quickly figured out it was just a dream but that didn't stop him from checking his palm _. 'Blank… geez that was a fucking weird ass dream… I need a shower…'_ Glancing over at his alarm clock he noticed that it was just past 12pm _. 'Probably for the best anyway,'_ he sighed.

His eyes then wandered over to the lacrima phone Saphira had given him. He picked up the thin, rectangular lacrima and ran his fingers over it. _'Well she did say to call after I got some sleep._ ' So he channeled his magic into it calling Saphira.

"Good afternoon Laxus."

"Hey, good afternoon Saphira."

"So did you get some sleep? Sorry for keeping you up so late last night."

"Uh yea, don't worry about it. I called Gramps when I got home; he actually gave me the whole day off."

"Told you so," she smiled.

"So would you like to go grab lunch? I have more questions, if you don't mind."

"Oh… sure sounds nice, where do you want to meet? I have been gone for ten years so please don't ask me to choose!"

Laxus laughed and said, "How about that small bistro off River Way Street? River View Bistro?"

"Sounds great! I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Cool, see you then."

"Bye!"

They both hung up their lacrima phones with a smile and thought about the great day that was ahead of them.

After hanging up her lacrima, Saphira jumped out of her bed and went over to her walk in closet. _'I'm so excited! What should I wear?'_ She thought while flinging open her closet doors. Then she heard a voice that had been silent for quite some time now.

 _'_ _You seem to be excited… care to explain?_

It was Saphira's inner dragon. Her inner dragon hadn't bothered to talk to her since the battle with Acnologia. Since then she had been strangely silent. They had never really been on the best of terms anyway. Dragons are ruled by instinct and humans by emotion so they never failed to butt heads.

 _'_ _So you are talking to me again?'_ Saphira replied.

 _'…_ _I could just stop you know. But I'm interested. You are going out with mate, yes?'_

 _'_ _Oh no! Whenever you are interested something bad always happens. And yes I'm going to meet Laxus.'_

 _'_ _You should just mate him now… no sense in waiting.'_

 _'_ _I want to get to know him first.'_

 _'_ _You and your stupid human emotions…'_

 _'_ _Tch, just crawl back in your hole and be quite. I have an outfit to pick out and I'm not going to argue with you.'_

After feeling her dragons' presence disappear from the forefront of her mind Saphira went back to browsing the selections in her closet.

 _'_ _It's hot outside so definitely shorts and…hmmm.'_ She ran her hand down her section of tops until her fingers grazed a plain black shirt. She pulled it off the hanger and went into her bathroom.

When she came out she had on dark blue jean shorts and her black to, which only reached to just above her bellybutton. All her shirts were cut short so she could show off her guild mark. While she was getting ready she had decided to go all out and even put a little make up on. She did a simple cat-eye eyeliner and mascara with a bold red lip. She pulled on her combat boots and walked over to the dresser and picked up her gloves _. 'I guess I can't forget these…'_ Saphira pulled her long hair into a pony tail and left her house.

(Line Break)

Laxus left his house dressed in his usual purple dress shirt and black pants, opting to leave his cloak at home because of the heat. Upon arriving at the restaurant he found that he was the first one _. 'Should I go in and get a table?'_ He thought as he looked inside, but quickly decided against it seeing the same annoying waitress who usually waits on his team was in fact working today.

 _'_ _On second thought, I think I'll wait here for Saphira… I really didn't want to have to deal with that waitress's antics today. Hopefully we will get put in another section.'_ He thought as he leaned against the wall with his hand in his pockets and eyes closed as he waited for Saphira's scent to drift by on the wind.

(Line Break)

As she walked along the streets taking in all the sights, sounds and smells she really started to feel at home. The people here were all so lively and wonderful. A far cry from what she had seen while she was traveling. _'Yea I think I'll stay here for a while… I don't feel the need to run away anymore, and I'm even excited to see Laxus today… Oh!'_

When she came around the corner the first thing she saw was Laxus. Her feet immediately stopped working as she saw him leaning against the wall of the restaurant in his tight purple shirt, which she could clearly see because of the absence of his cloak _. 'Oh… My… Kami! He looks like some sort of an ancient Greek god statue! Oh man what I wouldn't do to rip of his shirts…Ah no stop! Bad thoughts! You are just here for lunch for fuck's sake! …Wonder if that was the mating mark's influence or if that was really me?'_ She thought as she got her feet working again and walked over to him.

One of the features Saphira had always loved about Laxus, regardless of his personality, was the color of his eyes. Stormy grey-blue, the color of the sky just before a storm hits…beautiful.

"Hello Laxus! Sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled.

"Hey Saphira, I wasn't waiting long… Let's go inside."

Laxus led the way and held the door open for the dark haired woman behind him, who blushed lightly as she passed him.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Two, could we sit in a different section than usual?" Laxus asked.

"Of course, Laxus-sama." The hostess replied with a smile as she led them to their table. It was by the window and had a great view of the street and river. She set down the menus and left.

"The hostess sounded like she knows you… Do you come here often?" She couldn't help but ask, wondering if he had brought other women here. But not wanting to dwell on why that thought bothered her so much.

"Usually, most of the time I come here with the Thunder God Tribe after a job," Laxus replied.

"Oh! So it's kind of like a tradition then?"

"Something like that. Sometimes we are too tired, or it's too late so we don't come every time."

When their server walked over Laxus was relieved that the hostess had listened to him and seated them in a different section than the 'clingy waitress,' as she had been nicknamed. They placed their orders and their conversation started to become easier as they spent more time with each other.

(Line Break)

When Laxus had smelled her wild scent on the breeze and opened his eyes to find her walking towards him he thought there was no way she could get any more beautiful. She had put her hair up, exposing her smooth neck. And for whatever reason he had the biggest urge to bite it, and not just a nibble either. This thought greatly disturbed him so he tried to focus on something else, but with the afternoon sun shining through nearby window and almost forming a halo around her… He was finding it very difficult.

After the waiter took their order, sat down their drinks and walked away Saphira asked,

"So you said you had more questions right?"

"Oh right! I uh noticed the scars on your stomach yesterday… How did that happen?"

"Hmm… good question," she said as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "I got them in the fight with Acnologia. As I said last night we fought in our fourth release stage. We both cause a lot of damage, but he managed to drag his claws down my stomach resulting in this. And it's also why I was gone during the Grand Magic Games."

"Wow. What happened to Acnologia?"

"After I nearly crushed his windpipe he flew south. That's all I know unfortunately."

"Hm, no that's plenty of information. With the location of the fight known we could possibly predict where Acnologia may have gone to recuperate, knowing that he flew south is a huge help."

"Great idea! You should tell your idea to master. He has a lot of maps in his office that would be perfect for that sort of tracking." She said as she smiled at him. _'He really has grown a lot… thinking of ways to better help his guild mates and contributing to tactical planning… he has come a long way.'_

Laxus smiled back and asked his next question, "So how long did it take to master the third origin?"

"Ummm… about a year. First it was awakening the third origin, which takes a lot of magic build up and the longest amount of time, about six months actually. Then it was four months of getting my actions under my control. Which was awful, my dragon half wanted to rampage and kill. So I secluded myself in deep in the forest and away from any people, but I would still lose control and rampage. That was the hardest. My inner dragon and I still don't see eye to eye. Then two months of flight training, which is so much harder than it looks! I watched birds all the time while trying to figure out the mechanics of flight. But I was also doing it all alone. I plan to train all the slayers in preparation for the fight that is to come. I hope that we can find a faster way."

Their waiter then brought out their food and the two slayers continued their conversation as they ate their sandwiches. As they ate Laxus found Saphira had many questions of her own, mostly about the events at the GMG and the fall out afterwards, but a few about himself as well.

"Wow! I can't believe I missed all that!" Saphira complained after Laxus finished his explanation of the GMG incident. "But this Cobra person interests me. You said he was let out of prison to help and then willingly went back? I have some contacts in the council so maybe I can reach out and meet him. He's a very interesting slayer."

That pissed Laxus off, but he did a very good job of hiding that fact _. 'She has no need to meet Cobra! She should just stay here with me…'_

His thoughts were cut off as Saphira asked him another question. But this one was different from the others. It was about him.

"What changed Laxus? You have proven that you are indeed a different man but how did this happen?"

 _'_ _It's now or never,'_ he thought. "About two and a half years after you left I…I threatened the guild before the Fantasia parade and made everyone fight against each other to decide who would stay and who would be kicked out after I took over the guild. I even set up the Thunder Palace around Magnolia, threatening the townspeople as well. When that failed I used Fairy Law, intending to eliminate everyone. But when that didn't work Freed told me that this magic looks into your heart to determine enemies and that because it didn't work I must still consider Fairy Tail to be allies. As expected of Fairy Tail, everyone pulled through and Natsu and Gajeel beat me senseless." Laxus chuckled as he thought back on the fight.

"Not that I had much sense then… As a result of my actions, Gramps kicked me out of Fairy Tail. But even though he almost died because of my foolish actions Gramps made sure I knew that I always had my family to return to. I wandered around for a while but decided to pay my respects to our first master, so I traveled to Tenrou Island where Fairy Tail was battling Grimoire Heart. And you know the story there, Acnologia showed up and we were asleep for seven years. I was allowed back in the guild when we came back."

Since he had started his story both slayers had left the restaurant and were walking leisurely towards the guild hall.

"I'm happy that you came around Laxus. The guild wouldn't have been the same without you." Saphira said as she turned her head to smile up at him.

Laxus on the other hand turned his head away to hide the blush that crept its way onto his cheeks.

Had Saphira not promised to see Wendy at the guild she would've spent much more time with Laxus. Having completely enjoyed her day with him, but there was other things that had to be done, unfortunately.

So before they opened the doors she turned to the blonde man beside her and said, "I had a great time Laxus. I'll let you know when we can start the training, okay?"

"Alright, then I'll see you later. I'm going to see what Gramps wanted."

"Okay," she replied as they pushed open the doors. She smiled and waved, then headed over to see Wendy. ' _Yea I had a great time too,'_ Laxus thought as he headed upstairs to his grandfather's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back! Okay so first of all I want to apologize to The. Snow. Wolf. 14 I'm not sure what happened to your name in my previous chapter. It was cut short for some reason, I try to be really careful when typing your user names but auto correct is a bitch! So I'm very sorry!**

 **And thank you to IgnisTiger and stupidmaniac101 for reviewing! I love you too stupidmaniac101!**

 **This chapter is about 1,000 words longer than normal so have fun! And it's finally time for one of my fav characters to make his appearance! Loke! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **As always review, review, review! Keep them coming guys! I love you all!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira.**

 **Chapter 8**

The master of Fairy Tail sat in his office completely surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. He had already decided to call it 'Mount Pain in the Ass.' As he tried to plow through the mass of papers there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Makarov said.

The door opened and Laxus walked in, much the master's surprise.

"My boy! I thought I gave you the day off."

"You did, but sitting around is boring. So after lunch I came here." Laxus replied as he sat down and immediately started helping with Mount Pain in the Ass. Makarov started to tear up but quickly brushed them away _. 'Laxus has grown into such a fine man. The man he is now is someone to truly be proud off.'_

But after a few minutes of silence Laxus's grandfather was having a hard time concentrating. Laxus had spent the night talking to Saphira and the small master was dying to know what was said! But how to approach the subject without alerting Laxus to his intentions? The master squirmed in his seat causing the man in front of him to ask if something was wrong.

"Oh no, don't mind me. Paperwork is just soooooo boring!"

"Well if you didn't let it build up like this, it wouldn't be so bad."

Master Makarov scowled at his grandson and muttered, "Since when did you become the responsible one…"

"What was that old man?!" The larger male said as he glanced up from the papers in front of him to glare dangerously at the source of the offending remark.

"Ahh it was nothing! I swear!" Makarov replied as he hastily waved his hands back and forth, trying to placate the pissed off dragon slayer. Thankfully Laxus went back to his work and Makarov sighed, completely relieved.

 _'_ _Damn dragon slayer hearing! Can't get away with shit!'_ He thought.

The silence once again conquered the room. Aside from the pens scratching on paper there was nothing. In an attempt to create conversation Makarov asked, "…. So what did you have for lunch?"

Briefly Laxus glanced up from his paperwork to stare at his grandfather.

"Why?"

"Just for conversation sake…"

"I had lunch at River View Bistro… You know I couldn't cook to save my life."

Makarov laughed, "Indeed my child cooking is not your thing. Did the team meet you there?"

"No… I met someone else."

 _'_ _Someone else?! Someone else… it couldn't be!'_ Makarov barely held in his excitement as he thought about this other person. But he took a deep breath to calm himself down not want to freak Laxus out and have him clam up.

Laxus on the other hand was very aware of how weird his grandfather was acting. He could hear his deep breathes and the faster pace of his heartbeat, causing him to wonder why the old man was so excited.

"Are you going to tell me who? Or do you plan to keep it to yourself?"

 _'_ _There is an odd gleam in his eyes… Damn he knows something I don't! What is up with everyone lately?! Ever since Saphira came back… wait… that's it! It's something that has to do with her!'_

Laxus carefully tuned all his senses on his grandfather and then said, "I met Saphira."

Several things happened after that, Laxus heard his grandfather's heart skip a beat in excitement and caught his slight gasp. The slight smell of salt water hit his nose but quickly vanished. _'What a strange reaction…'_

Then as though nothing had happened Makarov covered up his reaction and said, "Wonderful to see that you two are getting along!"

 _'_ _Strange old man. I'll figure out what you're hiding… just wait.'_ With their combined effort the paperwork was cleared off the desk in two hours.

(Line Break)

Upon arriving at the guild after her lunch date with Laxus… _'Wait… date?! Can that? Should that count as a date? He asked, I went, we had a great time and he walked me technically "home"…'_

"Big sister? Are you all right? Your face just got really red." Wendy asked.

"Ahh… it's nothing Wendy! Don't worry about it! I'm fine." Saphira said as she waved her hands around her face to create a little air flow to calm down her flaming face. Having fulfilled her promise to Wendy she decided that now would be a good time to call the council and talk her way into seeing Cobra.

So she headed over to a secluded side of the guild hall and pulled out her special lacrima phone. It was untraceable, exactly how she liked to be. No one could call her unless they had one exactly like hers… and only two other people had them. Another reason why she liked this lacrima so much was because you could choose whether or not you want to see the other person's face. For this conversation she didn't want anyone to know who she was talking to, so she held the phone up to her ear all called her contact.

After a couple rings she heard, "What do you want Saphira?"

"That's not a nice way to answer the phone, you know."

"I don't care… every time you call you're always in trouble or want something. So which is it?"

"You're such a pain in the ass Lahar." Saphira grumbled.

"Right back at you. Now what do you want? I don't have all day; I had to leave a meeting to answer your call."

"Aww I feel special! But I don't have all day either so here it is… I want to see the dragon slayer you currently have imprisoned…I want to meet Cobra."

"… Are you insane?! That is out of the question!" Saphira pulled the phone away from her ear and moved it to the opposite side. While rubbing her offended ear she replied,

"Better not raise your voice… Aren't you in the meeting hall? And that fucking hurt, just so you know."

"Kuso!" Lahar muttered into the phone as he returned to whispering into the phone.

"I also want access to all the information you have on him. Abilities, psych analysis, his danger rating, and all the like."

"…You know that's impossible, unless you are part of the council you aren't authorized to see the prisoner analysis." Lahar chided.

"I'm sure you can figure out a way, check them out yourself. I will only need to briefly see his file. I won't keep it…You are not going back to the meeting until I get what I want…"

"…I might be able to do something…When did you want to meet him?"

"Tomorrow."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone and she heard quick footsteps and then the slamming of a door. She pulled the phone away from her ear just in time before Lahar replied.

"Are you fucking crazy! Do you have any idea how much work goes into arranging a meeting for a prisoner?... Of course you don't! And not to mention you want to see his paperwork as well?! On top of that you want to see him tomorrow?! You are certifiably insane!" Lahar once again shouted into the phone.

"Either you help me or you don't. But I'm seeing him tomorrow with or without your help. You know as well as I do that you can't stop me." Saphira replied dangerously _. 'I'm so gunna hit him for all that yelling when I see him!'_

"… I'll see what I can do… Ya know…You are going to be the reason I end up in an early grave…I'll call your guild master tomorrow when I have something for you."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? So don't keep me waiting Lahar."

Saphira hung up before he could say anything else. Not that it would have mattered. She got what she wanted and Lahar always came through.

Since arriving at the guild, an hour and a half had passed, the conversation with Lahar taking up way too much time. So she headed over to where Levy and Lucy were sitting, needing a break from her negotiation, if it could even be called that.

"Hey Saphira-san! How are you doing today?" Levy asked.

"I'm good, though I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm totally ready to pass out!"

All three girls laughed, and then Lucy said, "Yea I know what you mean! Some night it's almost impossible for me to fall asleep."

Saphira let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank whatever kamis there are that they didn't turn that I to a way to talk about Laxus.'_

The three girls talked for about 20 minutes, before off to Lucy's right there was a flash of golden light. Saphira had closed her eyes out of reflex and when she opened them she saw someone she thought to be long gone.

"Loke! You can't just keep opening you own gate!" Lucy chided.

"I'm terribly sorry princess. Though this time I swear I have a good reason," Loke defended.

Saphira gasped when she saw Loke and everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Leo? Is that really you?" She asked in a hushed voice and tears in her eyes.

Loke walked over to her and pulled her into a tight and comforting hug.

"Hai, it's really me." He whispered in her ear.

The tears she had been desperately trying to hold back began to fall as she clung tighter to him, fearing that it was an illusion and that he would disappear.

"I…I thought…I thought you were gone. I came back to the guild and you weren't here… I feared the worst." Saphira mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm here and I can assure you that I won't be going anywhere. So how about we sit down and I'll explain what happened. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded as they sat down on the bench across from a shocked Levy and Lucy, though Saphira couldn't bring herself to let go of Loke, so she continued to hold his hand.

(Line Break)

Having finally finished the paperwork on his grandfather's desk, Laxus headed downstairs to meet up with his team. As he descended the stairs he looked around for the woman who had captured his attention since she had arrived. He found her sitting very closely to Loke and holding his hand. _'What the hell does sparkle ass think he's doing holding her hand like that! I'm gunna rip his fucking head off!'_

Laxus started to make his way over to their table but was intercepted by Freed, who calmly dragged the fuming lightning dragon slayer over to the table the Thunder God Tribe occupied.

 _'_ _Stupid ass lion better thank his lucky stars that I can't get my hands on him right now.'_ Laxus thought as he growled. _'Is it possible to kill a spirit?'_

Just as that thought crossed Laxus's mind a shiver went up Loke's back, causing the celestial spirit to glance around the guild for any possible danger. And he found it in the eyes of an extremely livid and dangerous blonde dragon slayer. _'…. Not good! What the hell did I do to him?! Can't remember anything in particular… He's not attacking so might be safe for now…'_ Loke's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's question.

"Ummm…before Loke starts his explanation, can I ask how you two know each other? You seem awfully close."

Saphira tore her gaze away from the celestial spirit sitting next to her and looked at the stunned girls in front of her.

"I bet a bit of backstory would help you guys make sense of everything, huh?"

They both nodded their heads vigorously so Saphira began the story of how she met Leo.

"I met Leo almost 200 years ago. I was out training when I came across him and his current master. Back then his master was using him for manual labor around the farm… I felt horrible about the way he was being treated. So when his master was otherwise occupied I would sneak him food and water. After that he started visiting me when his master didn't need him. I fell in love… and he was my first kiss…, but it wasn't meant to be. Leo wasn't my mate and that was a hard pill for me to swallow at the time… Throughout the centuries we've remained good friends. So when he was banished from the Spirit World I knew his time was limited. I searched for a way to save him but I never found a way. I thought I had lost him…"

Laxus had heard the whole thing but was still having a hard time reining in his emotions _. 'Calm down… he's not her mate. She said so herself… why am I so concerned about who her mate is anyway! But…she loved him…..maybe still loves him…..'_

He watched Saphira as she turned her attention back to Loke.

"So how?..."

"Lucy saved me. She is a kind celestial spirit mage who found out that I was really Leo. She argued with the Spirit King about friendship and told him that his judgement was wrong. The king let me back into the spirit world thanks to her efforts." Loke explained.

For the first time since he had arrived, Saphira let go of Loke's hand. In favor of standing up and pulling Lucy into a hug from across the table.

"Thank you so much… you have no idea how thankful I am that you found a way to do what I couldn't," She whispered.

Lucy brought her arms around her new sister and said, "I think I have a pretty good idea about how much it means to you. The celestial spirits are like family to me. There is no way I'd let one of then disappear."

When they both sat back down, conversation moved on to far less depressing topics and Saphira finally felt that she didn't need to hold Loke's hand. No longer fearing he would disappear.

"So how did you know Loke wasn't your mate?" Levy asked.

 _'_ _Man I'm getting really tired of explaining this!'_ Saphira thought before she answered Levy. "Well it's a dragon slayer thing, all you have to do is be mature enough to handle a mate and when you touch them their element symbol appears on one of your palms. But only the slayer will know. If you are a regular mage you will never know this happened."

"Fascinating! I'll have to look more into that!"

"I don't think you'll find anything Levy. Most don't know about it. I actually had to explain it to the other slayers not too long ago."

"Doesn't surprise me," Lucy said. "They can all be really dense sometimes."

The group laughed and continued to question each other as the time flew by.

(Line Break)

"Okay guys, I'm heading home." Saphira said as stood up and stretched.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Loke asked.

"No, I wouldn't min d the company at all." She replied with a small smirk.

"Alright then! See you later Lucy! Call me if you need me."

"Bye! We will see you tomorrow Saphira-san!"

Outside Loke offered his arm to Saphira who took it as they started to walk towards her house. When Loke figured they were out of the hearing range of the other slayers, Laxus especially he asked,

"Have you found out who your mate is?"

"Yes I have, and I think I've finally come to terms with it too."

"Who…"

"Laxus."

 _'_ _That explains a lot… so that was the reason for the death stare.'_ Loke thought. "Ah… I suppose I could be alright with that. Laxus is a good man, and someone I could never hope to beat in a challenge… definite powerhouse… Does he know?"

"No, not yet, I've known for ten years… He is so different… It's strange to think of Laxus as caring and compassionate but he is! Every time I look him in the eyes I can see it. I want so badly to tell him but… I'm afraid."

"Ha, you afraid that's funny? Afraid of what?"

"… What if he doesn't… want me as his mate?"

Loke immediately stopped walking, causing Saphira to stop in her tracks as well. He turned to face her and said, "That is completely fucking stupid and you know it," as he softly glared at her.

"But…"

"No."

"You…"

"No!"

"Leo!"

"No! Any man would be foolish to turn you away." He said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Saphira leaned into the familiar feeling.

"You are strong, beautiful, caring, and one of a kind. How could any man say no to you?"

She smirked up at her best friend and said, "You just did. Three times in fact."

"… So I did." Loke said as he laughed and offered his arm to her again as they continued on their way.

"Say Loke?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Is Lucy a good master?"

"Yes, she is an amazing master. She cares about all of us individually, and would never use us as shields… to her we are all family and precious friends. Likewise she is very important to us, which is why we call her princess. We will never allow her to go into battle without us. When she passes we know we will be in good hands… the hands of her children."

"I'm relieved. You've had so many bad masters in the past. It's truly something special when you find one such as Lucy. And immortality and even partial immortality is a hard thing to deal with. Those close to you age and die, while you remain unchanged. I travel a lot so I don't make that many connections. Out living all of your friends and family is difficult…"

Saphira said as her hold on her lion tightened. And in response he held onto her hand tighter.

"I will always be there for you, you know that. We've been together for so long, and hopefully we will have many centuries ahead of us. The thought of you eventually dying is my worst nightmare. Loosing you means loosing my most precious friend."

"We don't have to worry about that for a long time. Please don't bring up such depressing thoughts." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

To any passerby they would've thought the pair were a couple, with the way the interacted with one another. But truthfully in a world where the ones closet to them pass in the blink of an eye they were all each other had. Best of friends to the very end, they would never leave each others side, there were no other options.

 _'_ _No matter what happens, I know Leo will always be there. Things could've turned out so differently. But I'm happy with how things are now,'_ she thought.

"Come on! I'll race you!" Saphira shouted as she let go of Loke's arm and bolted towards her house.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

"Well you could catch up if you stopped complaining," she teased.

When Saphira reached her house she glanced back to see Loke, who was trailing by a good 200 feet.

"How do you run so fast!?" He complained once he caught up.

"Running with wolves will do wonders for your speed and endurance." She replied laughing at his exhausted face.

"I'm so out of shape!"

"Go home and rest you lazy cat. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Good night my lady." He said with flourish as he bowed and took her hand.

"Good night Leo."

With that he disappeared leaving only shimmering golden flakes in his wake. Saphira walked into her house, changed into something comfy and passed out in her bed, completely exhausted from the day's events.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 9!**

 **Okay so I know the story is moving a little slow so I apologize. I'm going to make the chapters a little longer and hopefully that will help the pace. Believe me I want to get Saphira and Laxus together already lol.**

 **Thank you stupidmaniac101 for your review! I appreciate it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira.**

 **Chapter 9**

The next day Saphira headed to the guild dressed in blue jeans, and a flowing white, off the shoulder bell sleeved top that stopped about two inches below her breasts and her black hair down and free. She entered the guild and sat down with Lucy and Levy; she had found these two to be great company and liked spending her days with them, shortly after Loke appeared as well, he had promised to be there after all.

Throughout the day Lucy told stories of her past adventures with Team Natsu and all their blunders that inevitably caused the paperwork to build up in the master's office. Everyone decided that the main culprits were Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Not that anyone present would ever tell the Titania that.

Looking around the guild, Saphira noticed that the Thunder God Tribe was all absent. _'Wonder where Laxus is… Did he take a job with his team?'_ She wondered.

(Line Break)

No… Laxus had not taken a job with his team. In fact, he was sitting on his couch… in his living room…staring at his blank lacrima television… waiting for his team to arrive. In his mind the only thing missing was his woman. Since yesterday, he hadn't thought about anything besides Saphira and who her mate might be. Every thought he had, every possibility seemed to just piss him off more and as a result he was a very grumpy dragon at the moment. Kami have mercy on the person who would inevitably piss him off.

 _'_ _Why is this bothering me so much? Why should I care who her mate is anyway…'_

To his surprise he got an answer to his internal question… but it wasn't from him.

 _'_ _Because you want to be her mate.'_

 _'_ _Who the fuck are you?!'_

 _'_ _I'm part of you. I always have been… I'm your dragon half. Your inner dragon.'_

 _'_ _Inner dragon? How come I haven't heard you before?'_

 _'_ _Being around the elemental dragon's child has woken up instincts that have been buried for a long time.'_

 _'Elemental dragon's child? You mean Saphira?'_

 _'_ _Yes as I said. Your emotions are a disastrous mess because you are jealous of Loke. You want to be her mate, and no other.'_

 _'_ _That is ridiculous.'_

 _'_ _Is it?'_

The voice faded away back into the darkest part of his mind, leaving Laxus alone with his thoughts again.

"I'm losing my mind…" He muttered. A knock on his front door broke Laxus out of his thoughts and he said, "Dozo. (Come in)"

The dragon slayer had purposefully left his door unlocked so he wouldn't have to move to let in his team. Besides who in their right mind would enter the house of Laxus the Lightning Dragon Slayer without being invited in? Someone with a death wish, that's who.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen walked into the house and carefully approached their leader. Knowing full well he hadn't been himself since Loke showed up at the guild yesterday. Standing in front of him they waited for the blonde male to say something.

"…. Any more information on Saphira, Freed?"

"Yes Laxus-sama. It seems that during her travels she kept an extremely low profile. Only heading into town when absolutely necessary. The towns she was sighted in include, Oshibana, Shirotsume, the Desert Village, Oak Town, and lastly River Village. And near River Village there is a place called the Mysterious Canyon. Several months after her sighting in the River Village rumors of a dragon like monster inhabiting the canyon started to circulate. Many fearing the canyon and the surrounding forested area stayed away. Some say that in one night an entire section of the forest was decimated. Townspeople say they heard unearthly roars and mighty crashes that night. They still fear the forest even though there has been no activity recently."

"Hm… good work Freed. How about her relationships Evergreen?"

Evergreen paused for a moment to think about what to say. Both Freed and Bickslow had warned her not to say anything about Loke… but Laxus had ordered her to follow the pair after they left the guild yesterday. Would he be madder at her for telling him everything or leaving out the bit about the overly charming celestial spirit?

"Saphira has formed solid relationships with both Lucy and Levy. She seems to spend most of her time with them. She also seems close with Mira, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and you. After arriving at the guild yesterday she had a long conversation on a strange lacrima phone. With who? I have no idea, but she obviously didn't want anyone to hear, she secluded herself at a table in the corner of the guild hall. After that she sat with Lucy, Levy, and Loke for the remainder of her stay… Upon your orders… I followed Saphira and Loke to her house, staying downwind and unnoticed. They did briefly stop and seem to argue but Loke seemed to have ended it and quelled whatever it was and placed his hand on her cheek…the pair seemed to be very affectionate… they then continued on to her house where he left her at the front door."

Evergreen finished her report, opting to include Loke in it. She held her breath hoping that she made the right call. But Laxus just let out a long sigh and leaned over placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

That was certainly new for the three mages standing before him. Never had they seen their amazing, illustrious leader look so… defeated…

"Thank you both for your hard work…" Laxus muttered. "I think I'll stay home today though…"

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all looked at each other with equally determined faces. There was no way they were going to leave their leader alone to sulk in whatever hole he had managed to find himself in. He was going to the guild, even if they had to drag him there.

(Line Break)

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Saphira had been called into Master Makarov's office.

 _'_ _Finally! It's already12 o'clock. I was starting to think Lahar was going to actually fail this time.'_ She thought as she walked up the stairs and straight into the master's office.

"Are you going to tell me what my last phone call was about?" Asked the small master.

"Maybe… if you tell me what was said," Saphira smirked back.

Makarov sighed and said, "I got a phone call from Lahar. Saying that he would be sending transportation for you to come to the council and that all your requests have been met. Very cryptic… So what are you planning now?"

"I've recently learned of another dragon slayer who has taken the wrong path it seems. I am going to the council to visit with him in prison. I wish to see if he is savable and hopefully bring him under my supervision. If all goes well I would like you to welcome him into the guild."

Makarov opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Saphira.

"I am very much so aware of all the trouble he caused and of the fact that he might not be accepted into the guild by the others. But as I said I have a plan and I just need you to trust me."

Makarov stared at the woman in front of him _. 'Is she crazy? Wanting to bring Cobra into the guild… She has never done anything to put us in danger and she is incredibly smart and cunning. If anyone could do something it would be Saphira.'_

"Alright I will believe in you… But! You have to bring Laxus with you."

"Nani?! No way! More than likely Lahar will send a carriage to pick me up. I am not going to be in a confined space with him, alone for two hours! You are out of your mind!"

"My dear, I know you had lunch with him yesterday. It's only a matter of time before he finds out. And I'm not sending you there alone."

"Fine. If that was your only worry, Gajeel can come with me." Saphira countered.

"….Both or you don't go at all."

"You can't stop me."

"You won't fight me."

He was right. There was no way Saphira could bring herself to even think about hurting Makarov. _'He has me there…but that was very underhanded.'_

"…You win… call them up here."

"I'm glad you see it my way child."

(Line Break)

Laxus wasn't happy with his so called team at all! After listening to their reports he had told them he was staying home! And what happened? Well Freed and his god damn ruins is what happened. He had built a box around him and enclosed him in. No matter what he hit the fucking walls with they held solid. _'This is fucking humiliating…. At least they are taking the back streets and not having me float through town in this fucking box.'_

They group arrived at the back entrance to the guild and Freed disabled the ruins surrounding the livid lightning dragon slayer.

"Come on man! You can't stay mad forever! This is for your own good." Bickslow said as his dolls echoed 'own good' behind him.

Laxus entered the guild just in time to see Saphira disappear up the stairs.

 _'_ _At least she isn't with Loke…'_ he thought.

At the bar he ordered a lager from Mira and then sat down at his table to drink it, Freed of course instantly staying that drinking so early in the day isn't good for him.

"Damn! If I have to be here, I'm going to have a fucking drink!" Laxus replied while taking several large gulps.

Twenty minutes later, his grandfather called both him and Gajeel up to his office. Thinking that's where Saphira was, Laxus quickly rose out of his seat, leaving his beer behind and headed for the stairs.

Once everyone was in the office Makarov said,

"Saphira has put together a plan without consulting me… So as a result the only way I would let her go was if she had someone with her. It was decided that both of you should accompany her on her errand. Any objections? No? Brilliant! You can use the office next to mine to brief them Saphira."

"Thanks master. Come on lets go." She said as she got up and walked out of the office. She walked into the next room and sat behind the desk and propped her feet up on the desk. The other two slayers sat in the chairs in front of her.

She sighed and said, "Honestly I'm not thrilled that it ended up like this. But I didn't think the master would resort to such underhanded tactics to get his way… I underestimated him." Saphira brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ward off a headache.

"So what is this errand that we've been roped into?" Gajeel asked.

"We will be heading to the council to see a prisoner they have there… the dragon slayer named Cobra. I'm interested in him and thanks to my connections within the council I was able to call in a favor. We will be leaving when the transportation he sent arrives. We should only be gone for the day so no need to pack. Questions?"

"Yea… who is your contact?" Asked Laxus.

"Lahar," anything else.

"What are you hoping to accomplish? Cobra isn't exactly known for being an angel." Laxus continued.

"That you don't need to know yet. I haven't made a final decision about him. I will when I meet him."

Everyone in the room was silent for a minute after Saphira answered Laxus's question. "Well if that's all…"

"No wait! I uh… have more questions…but I would like to talk to you alone Saphira."

She had her full attention on Laxus now. _'What could he possibly want to say in private?'_

She looked over at the iron dragon slayer and had another silent conversation with him _. 'They seem to be good at that,'_ Laxus thought sourly.

Shortly Gajeel nodded his head and got up to leave. "I will let you two know when the transportation arrives."

"Thank you Gajeel." Saphira said as he left and shut the door behind him.

Turning her attention back to Laxus she asked, "Now what are you concerned about?" Laxus opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "And don't lie to me; I can see it in your eyes."

"… It's completely fucking ridiculous but why do you call Loke, Leo?... I heard most of your conversation with Lucy and Levy and it seemed odd to me."

 _'_ _If he caught that… he definitely heard_ _all_ _of the conversation not just most…. He's been watching me…'_ She thought.

"I guess it would seem weird to you but you have always known him as Loke. You didn't actually know he was a celestial spirit. When I met him he was Leo, and that is what he will always be to me."

"Simple answer for a stupid question…" He mumbled.

"It wasn't a stupid question. I'm sure you had your reasons. Anything else?"

"Do you know who your mate is? …I don't think I've ever seen you without those gloves on. Are you hiding the mark?"

Laxus watched her reaction closely. They way her shoulders tensed, and her hands clenched were dead give a ways. "You do know… I won't ask who he is; you must have a good reason for hiding it. But I have one more question that I would like you to answer honestly."

"Okay…"

"Do you wish Loke was your mate instead?" Laxus asked as he held her gaze. He wanted to know. No he needed to know. Whatever it was that was driving him to ask this question felt that it was extremely important to the future _. 'How will she answer?'_

 **A.N. (Cliffhanger! I know! Don't hate me! Next chapter we get Saphira's answer and meet Cobra!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** **Okay so this one took me longer than usual. Writing Cobra gave me a lot of trouble. So I hope you all enjoy it! The updates may slow down a bit now that I finally have all the players together. So be patient with me!**

 **Thank you stupidmaniac101, josiebtillotson, and CaptainKicky for reviewing!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira!**

 **Chapter 10  
**

 _'_ _Do I wish Leo was may mate instead?'_ She repeated in her head as she continued to meet Laxus's intense gaze _. 'What if it had turned out differently? Can spirits even have children? Would I have to live in the spirit world? Forced to watch the world from the sidelines… But I would have Leo…. Would that be so bad?'_

She then thought about the short time she had been back at the guild and how much she enjoyed just being in Laxus's company. He was strong, confident, and calmer than before. He was much more in control of his emotions than he used to be. She thought back to their lunch date. He was much more honest with her than he had ever been _. 'Is it okay for me to keep hiding this from him? Will he be mad when he eventually finds out?'_ His original question popped back into her mind. Do you wish Loke was your mate instead?... The answer is…

"No…no I could never wish for that. I have come to respect the man my future mate has become." Saphira answered honestly.

Laxus's tense shoulders relaxed after hearing that. He was so relieved and he had no idea why. Like a weight lifted off his heart he felt like he could achieve anything.

"Why?" He prodded. "Why haven't you told your mate?! Why are you keeping this from him?!"

"…because of fear…."

The door opened and Gajeel walked in.

"Hey, the council sent a carriage for us. We should head out if we want to get back today." Gajeel said, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

Laxus was the first to move, saying something about informing his team that he would be gone for the day. And with that he disappeared out of the room and down the stairs. Once Saphira was sure he was out of hearing range, she whispered to Gajeel, "Don't let him near me. He's definitely suspicious…. Telling him now would do no good."

Gajeel shut the door and moved to sit back down in his original spot. "Why not? It would be much easier on you both if you told him."

"Well why haven't you told Levy yet? She deserves to know as well."

"…..I'll make a deal with you. The day you tell Laxus, I will tell Levy."

"That isn't fair! I don't want to have yours and Levy's happiness riding on what happens between Laxus and I. That isn't fair to you."

"Well then you better hurry and tell him! Now let's go. I don't want Sparky to be suspicious of me as well." Gajeel said as he rose out of his seat.

Saphira laughed and got up. "You know he would electrocute you if he heard that nickname."

"Let's hope he never does." He answered while a shiver went down his back.

(Line Break)

The carriage that was waiting for the trio outside was surprisingly large. Saphira sent a questioning glace over towards Makarov. To which he simply answered, "I may have mentioned that you would have company when Lahar called."

 _'_ _Sneaky old man had this all planned out didn't he.'_ Saphira thought as she entered the compartment and sat down on the bench facing forward, next to the window. Gajeel entered next and sat next to her and then stretched his legs out onto the opposite bench. Forcing Laxus to sit on the bench facing them, next to Gajeel's legs. Effectively keeping him away from Saphira. Although Gajeel's eyes were closed he could still feel the intense glare sent towards him from the irritated blonde dragon slayer. The next two hours were silent, mostly due to the slight motion sickness all the slayers suffered from. Thank kami it was nowhere near the motion sickness Natsu has. When they finally reached the council, the group couldn't wait to get out and stretch their legs.

(Line Break)

Lahar met the group outside the council building, along with his partner Doranbolt. Saphira walked up the steps to greet the two as the male slayers flanked her, one on each side.

"That took a while Lahar. I was actually starting to get worried."

"Good afternoon to you as well Saphira." Lahar said clearly aggravated at the blue eyed female in front of him. "As you can see everything is as you asked."

"Well I hope so. File please." She said as she held her hand out expectantly. Lahar handed over the file in his possession. As soon as the paperwork was in her hands she opened it and scanned the first page. Looking back up at Lahar she said,

"If you gentlemen would excuse me, I have some reading to do. Gajeel…Laxus… I need you to wait here. I'm pretty sure the agreement was that I would be the only person to read this file. Am I correct?"

Lahar simply nodded his head. Doranbolt then said, "If you would like I could take you to a meeting room and you can read the file there."

"Hm… no thank you. I'll just hop back in the carriage. There is plenty of room in there. And I'm pretty sure it will be much more comfortable than a stuffy council meeting room." Saphira replied with a smile.

Not waiting for another response Saphira retreated back into the carriage and pulled out the papers in the file, placing them on the bench in front of her.

"Alright Cobra… who are you…" She mumbled as she began her reading.

 **'** **Erik A.K.A. Cobra is a mage with a danger rating of 6. All though this mage has significant power he lacks direction and the necessary planning skills to a Class A threat, so he has been placed as a Class B. The subject is a poison dragon slayer and a competent sound mage. Anyone wishing to approach him should wear the specialized charm preventing the subject from hearing your thoughts. As for the psych analysis, subject shows a higher patience level than most criminals but he has a very short fuse. Subject is prone to violent outbursts and has attempted the poisoning of several staff members…'**

Saphira briefly paused in her reading to think about what she was exactly getting herself into. _'He's a little badass isn't he? His danger rating is a little high, meaning if he wanted to he has the ability to destroy a town. But apparently lacks drive? That's weird… And with him being only a Class B threat I'm sure they would have no problem placing him in the care of a Class S threat like myself. I mean come on there's no way he's that stupid to seriously fight me…'_

(Line Break)

While Saphira was inside the carriage going over the file, the men outside were left to figure out how to get along. For the first ten minutes nothing was said, and that was fine but Lahar had the opportunity to talk to the possible future master of Fairy Tail. The council member wasn't going to let the chance pass by.

"So how is your grandfather doing, Laxus?" Lahar politely asked.

"He is fine. I help him with all the paperwork on his desk from time to time," Laxus answered as he glanced at the council member out of the corner of his eye.

 _'_ _Surely he doesn't blame me for that? Does he?'_ Lahar thought.

"Though I still haven't forgiven you for infiltrating our guild and nearly firing that ethernano cannon on the guild's island." The blonde slayer added menacingly.

A violent shiver traveled down Lahar's back. Was he scared? Of course he was! Lahar seemed to have found himself on the wrong side of Laxus's ire. Makarov Dreyar was a Wizard Saint! And there was no doubt in his mind that his grandson had the same potential. _'Best tread lightly from now on.'_ Lahar thought.

Sensing the tense atmosphere Doranbolt thought he would try to alleviate it. They were all men here right? So surely talking about an attractive woman would help them bond…right? The poor bastard just happened to pick the wrong woman to bring up.

"So anyone know if Saphira is with anyone? She's quite an amazing woman; I wouldn't mind the opportunity to get to know her better." Said the walking dead man.

It happened fast. Gajeel knew this wouldn't end well for the idiotic man the second those words left his mouth. One second the large lightning mage was standing next to him and in the next he was gone. He turned to find Laxus holding Doranbolt by his neck, about a foot off the ground _._ The poor man was frantically trying to pull Laxus's large hand from his neck but he slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. _'Well shit… guess Fairy Tail really can't go anywhere without breaking something.'_ He thought.

Laxus was beyond pissed. Who was this little piss ant who dared to talk about Saphira! There was no way he was going to let the council dog anywhere near his woman. "YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. HER." With each word he growled, Laxus's hold on the poor memory and spatial magic user tightened to near breaking point. Both Laxus and Gajeel could hear the tiny bones fracturing under the pressure.

"Honestly… I can't even read a few pages in peace!" Saphira said as she exited the carriage and calmly walked over towards Laxus and Doranbolt.

"Laxus. Drop him. NOW."

Laxus didn't seem to hear her. He didn't even look her way, he only responded with a deep resounding growl in his chest. To which Saphira responded with an equally menacing growl.

"Drop him." She repeated. A second later Doranbolt fell from Laxus's hand onto the ground in a gasping heap. As he drew in a deep breathe he fell into a coughing fit. Saphira squatted down next to the man who was quite frankly lucky to be alive.

"Take shallow and short breathes. Deep ones will only make you cough."

Doranbolt slowly nodded his head, showing that he understood _. 'Good… at least his brain wasn't affected from the loss of oxygen.'_ She thought as she stood up and started to walk towards the council doors. She paused and slightly turned to say one last thing though.

"Oh! And Doranbolt… you really aren't my type anyway."

(Line Break)

Laxus and Gajeel were both sitting outside a meeting room that Saphira had been dragged into after the near death of a certain big mouthed council member. They had no idea what was going on. Why? Because the damn room was sound proof that's why. All they could do was sit and wait for her to come back out.

Inside the room, Saphira sat at a desk in front of a much longer table holding six higher ranking council members _. 'This is ridiculous… I just want to see Cobra.'_

"Miss Saphira Dragonair. Do you know why you are here?"

"No…But I'm pretty sure it's for a stupid reason." Saphira mumbled as propped her head up with her left hand, looking completely bored and uninterested.

"This is no laughing matter young one. One of the slayers you brought here nearly killed Doranbolt."

"I understand that. But Doranbolt is not dead. I was able to nullify the incident resulting in no casualty. Your council member said something incredibly stupid… You would think that with how many slayers there are you may have taken the time to do a little research. I'm the Alpha, so any degrading comment said about me, whether intentional or not, is taken by my slayers as a direct offence. It's as good as physically attacking me. From what I understand Laxus was already on edge from what Lahar said. From my point of view this seems to be an unfortunate misunderstanding. I assure you I have full control over my slayers, as I demonstrated. But it seems that you do not have control councilmen. Otherwise this may have never happened."

Saphira calmly stated as she stared at each member. She was taking a huge gamble. Betting that no one in the room actually knew anything about how a dragon hierarchy worked. She had no control over the other slayers, the very idea sounded ridiculous! It was all about respect and power, knowing how to balance the two was the most important thing. Sure she could pound the other slayers into submission but then more than likely they would band together and take her out. Being a leader is not all about who the strongest is; it's whoever has the most respect.

"Now councilmen, I believe I should tell you what I'm here for exactly."

The head councilmen made a gesture for her to continue _. 'Good, it seems my bluff worked. Now it should be easier to convince these idiots to let me take Cobra. Laxus's actions have helped me out probably more than he realizes.'_

"If I decide that I am able to help the prisoner named Cobra, I want him to be released into my custody."

"That is preposterous! The criminal named Cobra is responsible for countless deaths! And many more crimes he committed with his fellow ex-guild mates. Fairy Tail was one of the guilds that stopped Oracion Seis, why would you want him released?" One of the councilmen asked.

"I'll be frank with you… Within the next year or so the world as you all know it will be threatened. Acnologia will return. The only ones capable of taking down a dragon would be the dragon slayers. I plan to train all the slayers to be ready for this threat. Cobra is essential to my plan. So what do you say?"

All of the councilmen seemed to be either in a state of shock or simply had no idea what to say next. So Saphira continued.

"I hope that I have proven that I'm strong enough to handle a mere Class B, so I'll leave you to your deliberation. I have a slayer to meet. If you will excuse me."

She got up and headed out of the room and into the hallway occupied by Gajeel and Laxus.

(Line Break)

"Laxus… you are going to wear a fucking crater in the ground if you keep pacing like that."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! How the fuck are you so calm?! We have no idea what is going on in there! She could be in serious trouble because of me! I don't even know why I wanted to crush the bastard's windpipe so badly anyway… It's all a blur."

"Tch… I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that Doranbolt was interested in Saphira." Gajeel said nonchalantly, waiting to gauge Laxus's reaction.

Gajeel watched as Laxus's eyes got brighter and the round pupils changed into reptilian slits. "If that little shit so much as looks at her I'll rip his throat out!"

"Uh huh." That was a much more violent reaction than the iron dragon slayer thought he was going to get _. 'If she doesn't tell him soon, he's going to lose his mind.'_

After Laxus had managed to calm himself down, Saphira walked out of the meeting room. She leaned against the door and sighed.

"That was so much more intense than I thought it would be…"

"What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"Just back and forth scolding between myself and the councilmen. Don't worry though! Everything is going to work out just fine. That I'm sure of. Thanks to Laxus it was much easier to prove my point. Lahar should be out shortly to take us to Cobra." She said with a smile.

"See, there was nothing for you to worry about thunder head."

Laxus growled and said, "Keep it up tin man and you won't be walking for a week."

Saphira jumped in-between the feuding slayers and said, "Easy now boys." Turning her head towards Laxus she continued, "I need you to trust me. I didn't come here without a game plan. I tried to anticipate any moves the council would make so that I could ensure we stayed one step ahead… It's nice to know you were worried about me though."

The towering blonde man took a step back, completely embarrassed. He never really worried about anyone… except maybe his teammates.

Lahar came out of the meeting room and started to lead them to the prisoner's chambers. Laxus's feet moved automatically as he followed Saphira. He was too lost in his thoughts to think about where he was walking anyway.

 _'_ _Worried about Saphira? Why would I be worried?'_

 _'_ _Because you have deeper feelings for her than you care to admit.'_

 _'Great… you again… And just what are you trying to say?'_

 _'_ _I am not going to disappear… I am part of you, always have been. And I am telling you that your feelings for the elemental dragon slayer are much deeper than friendship or comradery.'_

 _'…_ _are you telling me that I love her?...'_

 _'_ _You said it. Not I.'_

An arm to the chest brought Laxus out of his thoughts. Apparently he had been so absorbed in his thoughts he had almost crashed into a stationary Saphira. _'Oops…'_ Laxus thought. Luckily Gajeel had been paying attention and stopped him before he ran into her.

 _'_ _Damn I didn't know babysitting him was going to be a full time job!'_ An irritated Gajeel thought. He managed to catch the quick thank you glance from Saphira as Lahar unlocked the heavy steel door they had stopped in front of.

Inside was a solitary room that had two sides. One had a table and chairs, and the other had a bed and a lone figure sitting in a dark corner.

"He had to be put in solitary. Complained that the other prisoners were too loud. The charms to keep him from hearing your thought are on the table." Lahar explained as he glanced into the cell. "I'll be outside, if you need anything." And with that he left, closing the steel door behind him.

 _'_ _And so it begins.'_ Saphira thought as she stared into the cell. Saphira didn't move to pick up one of the charms. She wanted Cobra to be able to hear her thoughts. So he would know she was serious and sincere, and that won't work without trust. As she approached the cell she could just barely make out his silhouette. But she could clearly see his maroon colored hair.

"Erik? Or do you prefer Cobra? How about you come into the light so we can talk?" Saphira said as she approached the cell.

There was a low growl before she heard a response. "Who the fuck are you bitch? You reek of dragon."

"Hm well I imagine I would smell like a dragon. My name is Saphira and I'm an elemental dragon slayer."

"Ohhh… I've heard of you. Didn't actually think you fucking existed though."

"I'm quite real I assure you. Now do I have to tell you why we are here or do you already know?"

"I fucking know. You fucking morons have made so much racket since you got here." Cobra inched out of his corner and met Laxus's gaze. "Especially you thunder head. You poor ignorant piece of shit. You know nothing do you?"

Laxus moved to lunge at the cage but Gajeel held him back. He growled menacingly at the man in chains. "Shut the fuck up! Saphira! You can't be serious about this!? Whatever you have planned isn't going to work!"

"Control your anger Laxus. Losing your cool will do no good here. He's just trying to piss you off." Saphira said as she glared at Cobra. Hopefully he would heed the warning and shut up. And before the poison dragon slayer could say another word Saphira continued.

"You know they have you listed as a Class B threat. Clearly that's wrong; you just displayed clear malicious intent and aimed to cause psychological damage to your opponent. They say you lack drive… should I give you something to fight for?"

The name _'Kinana'_ flashed in Saphira's thoughts and she was sure he had heard it when she saw the maroon haired prisoner tense up like a rock. She kept this conversation just between them as she said the rest in her mind.

 _'_ _I have a pretty good idea what she is to you. If you want to see her again then you should come with me. I can get you out of here. A simple exchange, I need you and you need something from me. But if you know about me then you should know I'm the Alpha._ _You will listen to me_ _. Otherwise you end up back here.'_

"…I don't like you."

"I don't need you to like me; I need you to trust me. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know you aren't lying? You are lying to other people…"

"Other people can't hear my thoughts."

Cobra was silent as he thought about what the woman in front of him was offering him. A life with Kinana means a life with Fairy Tail and with this dragoness as his Alpha. Could he live with that? Being a fucking fairy for the rest of his days? He watched as she extended her hand out and in between the bars that have been his view for nearly seven years.

 _'_ _Yea I think I can live with that.'_ Cobra thought as he brought his hand up to shake Saphira's.

"I'll have you out in a few hours Erik." She said with a calm smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Finally another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Thank you stupidmaniac101 and IgnisTiger for their reviews! And I love that you guys are loving the story so much!  
**

 **IgnisTiger: I know, I did too. Sparkle ass was definitely funny. I love being creative with their insults! ;) If you have suggestions I would love to hear them.  
**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, just Saphira!**

 **Chapter 11**

After meeting Cobra, Saphira had announced her intention to take the poison dragon slayer with her to the council. The members were less than pleased but knew fighting her on it wouldn't do any good. The councilmen had then said that they needed time to discuss the terms amongst themselves. So the trio of dragon slayers were forced to wait outside the sound proof meeting room once again.

"What do you think they will come back with?" Laxus asked.

"Something completely unreasonable… anything to deter me from taking him." Saphira answered as she kept her eyes on the door, already waiting for the clicking of the gears that would mean the opening of said door. They had been waiting for 45 minutes so far, surely that had to be almost done.

Another 30 minutes passed before the door budged. Lahar appeared and said, "They are ready for you Saphira."

"Finally! How bad is it?" She asked as she approached the door.

"Well I suppose it could be worse…"

"That's not comforting at all… Alright sit tight guys and I'll be right back." Saphira said as she disappeared through the door.

Once inside, she sat in the same seat as before and waiting for the old council member before her to talk.

"It is the decision of this council that the prisoner known as Cobra be placed into the care of Saphira Dragonair. In order to aid with his rehabilitation into society as an upstanding citizen… we have decided that you be allowed a trial period of six months. In which the council will periodically check in with the guild Fairy Tail to see the progress or lack there off. The council has also decided that Cobra should be under the direct supervision of Saphira at all times."

"Excuse me? Could you elaborate on the 'at all times' part?"

Another member spoke up and said, "Cobra is to live under the same roof as you during this six month trial. Should we see any indication that this experiment of yours isn't working, we will place Cobra back in his cell."

Saphira couldn't believe what they had come up with. She was to have Cobra live in her house? _'Laxus is going to loose his shit when he hears this… But I can't back out of this… That's exactly what they want me to do… And I won't destroy the little bit of trust Cobra has given me. We should be starting the training soon and that will have to be done outside of Magnolia… Loophole maybe? But this checking in regularly thing will be an issue…'_

"Fine, I agree to your terms. I will expect to see Cobra at the carriage in 30 minutes. We have a lot of ground to cover before dark." Saphira said as she stood up. She nodded to the council members and then left the room.

 **(Line Break)**

When the two male dragon slayers heard the door open they both jumped and immediately turned their attention towards the door. Only to see Saphira quickly walk out and continue down the hall.

"Guess we should probably follow her…" Gajeel said.

"Hm… probably. The council must've really pissed her off. I wonder what the terms were." Laxus said as they walked in the same direction Saphira had headed. They found her outside on her lacrima phone, so they stood far enough away to give her some privacy. But being dragon slayers they could still hear the conversation.

"This is no time to be laughing Makarov! Honestly! Don't you see the problem here?"

The laughing on the other side of the call slowly died out and then the master of Fairy Tail replied, "Yes, I'm sorry my dear. I see the problem quite clearly and dare I say I told you so?"

"He doesn't know yet so that is an invalid point. He won't sit idly by will he?"

"No, I imagine you are about to have a full house, my child."

 _'_ _Full house? What does Gramps mean by that?'_ Laxus thought. The conversation didn't last much longer. Saphira updated the old man about their travel plans and their estimated arrival time. But before she hung up she asked one more thing of the master.

"When we arrive could you have Kinana meet us out front along with yourself? I spoke with her earlier and she knew of my plan. She is important to Cobra and will help keep him calm."

"Yes of course. I hope this will go as smoothly as you plan but…"

"Fairy Tail is about second chances… Cobra knows that this is his. I will see you at the guild."

"Alright, travel safe."

She hung up her lacrima phone and headed back over to Gajeel and Laxus. As soon as she reached them Laxus asked, "So what did the council decide?"

"After we have Cobra in our custody and we are back at the guild I'll explain what is going to happen. The master should have everything in place when we get back. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to request Freed's help with something when we get back." She explained.

"That's fine. Freed is always happy to help whenever he can… Is the council's decision bad?"

"Depends on you look at it. I want to understand their reasoning, but part of me believes that they really hoped I wouldn't agree to their terms… I'm going to make this work, the council members are just closed-minded old men."

Laxus left the topic alone after that. Really he was content with just standing next to her. For some reason it was very calming to have her around. Was it the calming aura she had around her? No, couldn't be that. Sometimes her aura was a raging storm… Right now she was clearly agitated and her aura reflected that. Maybe it had something to do with what he said to his inner dragon… Laxus shifted his gaze to the blue-eyed beauty standing next to him _. 'It would be so easy to find out.'_ He thought as he slowly inched his hand towards hers. Slow and steady, so he wouldn't alert her. He wasn't a moron. He knew she was keeping herself at a distance. The fact that she was even standing so close to him now was a mystery _. 'Maybe my presence is calming to her?... Just a little bit further…'_ His hand was now millimeters away from hers…

The doors to the council building burst open, causing Laxus to pull his hand back towards his own body. _'Damn… I was so close!'_ He thought as he watched Cobra walk towards them, closely followed by Lahar. Cobra continued down the stairs and stopped directly in front of Saphira.

"I can't believe you actually did it. You are one fucking crazy bitch." He said.

Laxus sent a low warning growl Cobra's way _. 'Little shit needs to learn his place.'_

"It's alright Laxus… We had a deal Erik."

"I know… Just wanted to say it one more time before I have to be all respectful and shit." He grumbled. Cobra then bowed his head and deferred to Saphira.

"Welcome to the slayer family Erik. Are you happy now Lahar? I know the council sent you out her to see how this would go, and as you can see there are no problems."

"The council has put a great deal of trust in you Saphira. You shouldn't take that lightly." Lahar replied.

Saphira turned to enter the carriage, but paused and said, "Who said I was?" over her shoulder. She sat in her previous seat with Cobra in front of her, Gajeel to her left and Laxus in front of Gajeel. They were finally on their way back to Fairy Tail, but they did learn one thing on their way back… Even second generation dragon slayers get motion sickness.

 **(Line Break)**

By the time they got back it was already 8pm. And as Saphira had asked Makarov and Kinana were in front of the guild doors waiting for them to arrive. The slayers slowly exited the moving vehicle that had been their prison for nearly two hours… but the reunion between Erik and Kinana was worth it.

You could see the relief and hope in her eyes. She was barely holding back the tears that were desperate to fall. The poison dragon slayer slowly walked towards her and stopped a foot away. Kinana immediately closed the distance and held him tight.

Behind the reunited duo Saphira watched his hands closely. She was sure they were mates. She just needed to see the mark to prove her suspicion… Sure enough, the second they embraced his right hand clenched.

"Cobra… I thought you were going to be stuck in that awful place forever…" Kinana murmured into his shoulder. The tears she had been holding back were now soaking his shirt.

He brought his arms around the woman in front of him and looked at his right palm. Sitting there, etched into his skin was a snake, resembling Cubellios _. 'So she is my mate after all…'_

"No I'm not Cobra anymore. Cobra was a criminal… Call me Erik from now on."

Saphira smiled at the sight in front of her _. 'So I made the right call in the end.'_ Even in the face of a happy reunion she was still haunted by the fact that she had yet to tell her own mate. _'If I keep making an excuse I'll never do it…'_

"Alright! Let's move this into my office. Everyone else has gone home so the formal introduction will be tomorrow." Makarov said.

"Hmm… That's fine. I'm just about wiped out today. Can't handle much more today anyway, the introduction would've been too much. The council was much more troublesome than I originally thought." Saphira said as she made her way inside.

Once everyone had settled into Makarov's office, they waited for Saphira to begin.

"I seem to be spending a lot of time in here lately Master…" She sighed. "Okay, the council had two pretty big conditions. One was that they would regularly send someone to check in on the progress made with Erik. Which is reasonable… The second one not so much… Erik is to live with me for the duration of the trial period which is six months. He is to be under my constant supervision." Saphira paused to look at the faces of the people around her, most held shock, except for one… Laxus was enraged, that much anyone could tell. _'This won't be good at all…'_ She thought.

 _'_ _HOW COULD SHE AGREE TO THAT! Having another slayer live in her house with her! One that is not her mate! I saw what happened to that bastard's hand. Kinana is his mate! Not sure if I should feel sorry for her or not… But this is clearly asking too much!'_ Laxus thought. He completely ignored the conversation going on around him. Only vaguely hearing the master take about the arrangement. About having Freed set up ruins around the house to allow Erik to only be able to leave the house if Saphira is with him, and many other things.

"No… NO! I can't believe you are actually going along with this old man!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the enraged lightning dragon slayer. His anger had already started to manifest on his skin as little bolts of electricity bounced off him.

"How can we let Cobra stay in Saphira's house?! We have no idea what he'll do!"

"It is my decision. You have no part in it." Saphira replied. The tone in her voice leaving no room for argument, but Laxus continued anyway.

"Of course I have a say! You are putting yourself in danger! How can I stand by and let that happen? He could kill you while you sleep! Don't you see that?!" Laxus yelled, desperate to get his point across. _'How could she not see that I'm trying to protect her?! After not seeing her for ten years I'm not going to let her disappear again…'_

"Erik understands what is at stake! I have to trust that he will not kill me. Giving him something to live for was paramount in all this! I took a huge gamble thinking Kinana was his mate! What would've happened if I was wrong? Don't you think I've thought this through?!"

"Still that is no excuse to harbor an ex-criminal in your house! You should've said no to the council!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! You are speaking out of selfish reasons! You have no idea what is at stake! If we are not prepared Acnologia will kill all of you and force me to be his mate. And believe me… I will kill myself before I let that happen."

Saphira's eyes hardened as she stared directly into Laxus's infuriated eyes. The thought of her dying brought him out of his irate state. _'That's right… She's forming a team to take down Acnologia… but still…'_

"I still don't like it… It all seems like a really bad idea to me. You may have put your trust in him but I haven't." Laxus said, after he had calmed down.

Saphira sighed and said, "You don't have to like it. But you will need to trust him eventually. If there is any doubt in your mind when we do fight Acnologia… you will end up being a huge liability." She then flippantly said, "If you are so worried why don't you move in as well."

The people whom had been silent up until now all gasped, completely shocked. Master Makarov was on the edge of his seat waiting for his grandson's answer. Even though she had half said it as a joke this was still a huge development! If he could get them under one roof the odds exponentially increased in his favor! _'Come on Laxus! Say yes my boy!'_

 _'_ _Is she serious? Should I agree?'_ Laxus thought.

 _'_ _If he agrees… it will certainly help his relationship with Erik… But I'll also be putting myself in the middle. My secret is going to come out soon…'_ Saphira thought as she watched the emotions flick across Laxus's face. _'Which way will you go…'_

"It's too late to call Freed now to lay the ruins. I'll have him do it tomorrow. Besides I'm tired, I want to head home to rest. So Laxus… what is your answer?"

Laxus snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Saphira. Who was now standing with Erik behind her. Erik was also watching him _. 'I know you can hear me. I won't let you hurt her, from here on out I'm going to be watching you very closely.'_ Erik glared back at him, a sure sign that he had heard.

Laxus stood up and said, "I'm coming, do you have the room for both of us?"

"I have plenty of room. Do you need clothes?"

"Ah no… actually I took care of that." Makarov said. "I may have had a feeling or rather hoped it would turn out this way so I asked Freed to pack you some clothes." He said while hesitantly smiling and rubbing the back of his head. In the small master's hand was a black duffle bag that seemed to be stuffed to the brim.

Saphira calmly walked over and wretched the bag out of Makarov's hand. Then she growled dangerously, "We will discuss this later."

She watched satisfied, as a small shiver made its way up his back. As she headed out the door she threw the bag at Laxus's head. He did manage to catch it before it hit his head though.

The group followed her downstairs where she stopped and turned around.

"This is where we split up. Gajeel will you take Kinana home? It's late."

"Yea, sure." He grumbled.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then." Saphira said as the pair continued on and left the guild.

"Alright, follow me you two." With that they left the guild and started to make their way towards Saphira's house. _'What a day! I can only imagine that it's going to get worse before I get any sleep…'_

 **(Line Break)**

After the long walk home Saphira was practically dragging her feet as she approached her door. _'I'm so done with today…'_

She unlocked her door and made a mental note to set Laxus up in the system some time tomorrow. _'Now where to put them?'_ She wondered. _'Having both of them upstairs would be disastrous… So one up, one down. There is no way Laxus will leave Erik downstairs alone with me, so...'_

"Erik, your room will be upstairs. There are three up there so take your pick. Laxus, yours is over here. You'll be downstairs with me."

The poison dragon slayer glanced over at the stairs and then turned his attention back to Saphira, "You sure you don't want me downstairs instead? You are taking a pretty big risk ya know." He said with a devious smile.

Yet again Erik causes Laxus to growl. _'I'm too tired for this shit.'_ Saphira thought as she sighed.

"I'm sure… And I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut." She warned the maroon haired man.

"Tch…" He started to make his way up the stairs but paused half way. "You are running out of time Alpha." He said mockingly.

 _'_ _He's right… I am running out of time… damn, stupid ass, know it all, pain in my ass bastard.'_ She glared at Erik as he finished climbing the stairs. And hearing her current thoughts he laughed when he reached the top.

Letting out a long sigh she looked at Laxus who still hadn't moved his attention still at the top of the stairs. _'Fuck! Damn stupid ass poison breath knows something about Saphira that I still don't. What does he mean she's running out of time? She couldn't be dying right?! She's supposed to be immortal. No… that isn't right she can still die if she wounded badly. She looks fine to me… Maybe she's sick?'_

He turned his head towards Saphira only to find that she was watching him closely. They continued their staring contest, neither one willing to give up. Finally Laxus asked, "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine… why?" She asked confused.

"….No reason… Oyasumi (Goodnight)." He said before heading in the direction of his room.

"Oyasumi." Saphira turned and walked past the kitchen to her room. Not bothering to change, she crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **(Line Break)**

His room was rather plain, light grey walls, a dark dresser, decent sized closet, queen size bed, and the bathroom was in the room next door. Overall he had no complaints. Besides that fact he wasn't tired at the moment. There was no way he could fall asleep now, what Erik had said was still bothering him. So he figured he would unpack and see what Freed had packed. Knowing him, he probably thought of everything.

 _'_ _Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, cologne, change of clothes… ha even a razor. He really does think of everything…'_ He glanced back towards his door and wondered if Saphira had already gone to sleep. She had been pretty tired so it was a safe guess that she had. Laxus started to strip down to his boxers, throwing his dirty clothes in the convenient basket next to his door. Sleeping with a shirt on was extremely constricting so he usually just slept in his underwear _. 'I can't believe I'm in the same house as Saphira. It really is amazing. Perfect distance from the town and the guild, minimal noise and it's beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here forever…'_ Crawling into bed he managed to catch a snort coming from upstairs _. 'Poison breath must've heard something funny… asshole… Wonder if it's hard to fall asleep when you constantly hear other people's thoughts?'_

From upstairs Laxus heard the light footsteps of the dragon slayer upstairs. Quietly he made his way downstairs and to Laxus's door.

"For your fucking information, yes it is very fucking difficult to sleep when you hear other people's thoughts. But just as you thought, this house is located far enough from town so it's not so bad here. The only god damn issue right now is you! If I have to I will knock your lights out Sparky! Go To Sleep!" Erik hissed through the door, and then made his way back upstairs just as quietly as he had come down.

 _'_ _For him to make the effort to be so quite Saphira has to be asleep, otherwise he would've just yelled.'_ Laxus thought as he rolled over on his left side. His eyes slowly closed as his body relaxed, his breathes coming slower and deeper as he finally nodded off.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took a lot longer than I thought! Work got crazy busy and I had writer's block already! I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little off. I had a really hard time with this one!

Chapter 12

It was dark. Way too dark for her to be awake _… 'I must be dreaming, but why am I lucid? Most of the time I don't even remember my dreams.'_ Saphira continued to walk through the pitch black scene before her, until a voice rang out in the darkness.

 _'You are such a stubborn onna (woman).'_

She sighed and said, ' _This is your doing isn't it?'_

 _'_ _Yes… it is. The only way to get you to completely focus on what I have to say.'_

 _'_ _Well then you have my absolute attention. I'm sure you won't let me out until I've heard what you have to say.'_

 _'_ _You are only half right… I will not let you out until you have listened_ _ **and**_ _agreed to what I have to say.'_

At first it was just a chuckle and then Saphira broke out in laughter, completely confusing her inner dragon. Just because they shared the same body didn't mean they shared the same mind. Sure they could hear some thoughts if they were strong enough. But her dragon had no idea why the dragon slayer had busted out laughing. This was supposed to be serious!

When she finally calmed down she said, _'Well then,'_ as she sat down on the floor. _'Shall we get started…Yuki.'_

A beautiful woman appeared with mid-length snow white hair and intense golden eyes. She wore a black kimono with a sakura blossom design and silver accents throughout.

 _'_ _I thought I told you to never call me by my name unless…'_

 _'_ _Unless it was an emergency. Hai, Hai I know. Forgive me but, you are holding me hostage in my own mind. This seems like an emergency to me. Besides I don't want to talk to myself surrounded by nothing but darkness.'_

 _'_ _If that was your only concern… I could've simply changed the scene without you summoning me.'_

Yuki then waved her hand and their surroundings change into a beautiful, lush green field, with wild flowers scattered throughout. Even a breeze passed by them as Yuki sat down next to Saphira.

They made quite the pair sitting next to each other. One with white hair and dark clothes. The other with dark hair and the white top she had worn the day before. Their outfits were the direct opposite of their personalities.

 _'_ _So I imagine this is about Laxus?'_ Saphira stated.

 _'_ _Yes… All this waiting is ridiculous. You know that Acnologia will be on the move soon. The training needs to begin very soon and you won't be able to help your slayers if you are constantly worried about messing up and accidentally telling Laxus.'_

 _'_ _You already know that I know this. There is nothing to agree with you about here! Of course I'm aware of Acnologia. How could I not be! He is poised to ruin everything that I have worked so hard to achieve!'_

 _'_ _And yet you ignore the greatest boon you have?! Your mate is strong! A mated pair is much stronger than the individual. You have a huge advantage right in front of you and yet you do not take it! Why?'_

 _'…_ _What if he is not happy with me? What if I'm not god enough? He has become such an amazing man… He deserves someone who didn't run from him for ten years… Honestly that is something I may never forgive myself for. Laxus deserves better. He would be much better off with someone else. I mean when I left everyone was sure he would end up with Mira!'_

 _'_ _And yet he has no interest in the demon takeover mage. And Mira has interest in one of Laxus's team mates. Wasn't your lion supposed to quell these fears? And during seven of those years, Laxus was asleep on Tenrou Island. I'm sure he would understand.'_

 _'_ _Ugh! I don't feel like getting lectured! Get to the point Yuki! What is it you want me to agree too?'_

 _'_ _Very well… Right now it is Wednesday morning. By the end of the day on Friday, Laxus has to be aware of the fact that he is your mate.'_

 _'_ _Are you crazy? You are actually putting a deadline on me? No, not happening.'_

 _'_ _Very well, then I will keep you here until he comes to check on you. It is nearly 10:45 am. I'm sure you can imagine it. He will try to check on you by yelling through the door. You of course, won't be able to answer. Maybe he will get worried, and then peak in to check on you. Once he figures out that you aren't waking up… chances are he will_ _ **carry**_ _you to the guild infirmary. Either way I win.'_

Saphira stared incredulously at the smirking woman beside her. She hated to admit it but it was a damn good plan. Well thought out too. Either I tell him on my terms or he finds out on the dragon's terms. Three days wasn't too bad of a deadline… goddamn stupid dragon.

 _'_ _You know I can hear your thoughts while we are connected like this…'_

 _'_ _Ugh! Fuck Me!'_

 _'_ _No thank you…. I believe that would be Laxus's job. _

Both women stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds before busting out in laughter. Only after calming down were they able to talk again.

 _'_ _I never thought you would say such a crude joke!'_

 _'_ _Desperate times, desperate measures!'_

 _'_ _Alright I agree to your terms… You are a guiding light in my dark world after all Yuki. What would I do without my conscious?'_

Yuki looked over at the black haired woman. She was so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. How can humans survive being as they are? Saphira had completely skipped over the person who was her real light.

 _'_ _Indeed… you are a stupid onna. I am not your light. That special title is meant for someone far more important than I.'_

 _'…_ _.Someone more important than part of myself? Now look who's stupid.'_ Saphira said while thinking about all the times Yuki's advice had saved her ass.

 _'_ _Enough with the sappy talk and just let me out of here already!'_

 _'_ _Fair enough but don't forget about our terms… I can always bring you back here if I have to.'_

They said their goodbyes and Yuki faded back into Saphira's mind, allowing her to wake up.

(Line Break)

He really had no idea what he was doing… Or why he was standing in front of her door. Laxus could clearly hear Saphira's even breathing on the other side. She was sleeping peacefully.

 _'_ _She must've been really tired. It's already 10:30 am and she's_ _still asleep.'_ He thought. He considered knocking, earlier he had called Freed to update him and ask him to come over to set up the ruins for the other house guest. Freed had told him that he would be at the house at 12o'clock. And to date, he had never been late.

Deciding to leave Saphira alone, Laxus headed over to the shower next to his room. He turned on the water and took off his boxers. Once the temperature was hot enough he stepped under the falling water.

 _'_ _This is going to be such a pain in the ass.'_ He thought as he reached for the shampoo he had found in his overnight bag. Living under the same roof as a walking poison canister was a recipe for disaster. _'Wonder if Cobra is even awake yet.'_ Laxus thought as he rinsed the soap from his golden hair. The soap trailed down his broad back and sculpted chest. Years and years of training had done him well. Of course the seven year gap had really fucked him over with his training. Had to start all over because of that!

Finishing his shower, Laxus stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom he saw Cobra sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Honestly Spark Plug, do you ever stop thinking? This is going to be the longest six fucking months ever if you can't control yourself." The irritated maroon haired man said as he glared at Laxus.

"Tch… not my fault. I have a lot to think about. Why is it only my thoughts you complain about? Shouldn't Saphira's be making you crazy as well?" Laxus replied while returning the glare.

"Her thoughts are interesting. She knows so much more than she lets on. Having a leg up on everyone else is a great advantage… especially from my point of view."

The now pissed off lightning dragon slayer stomped over to the other man in the room. "If I so much as think you are going to hurt anyone in this guild, I'll rip you apart myself." Laxus hissed.

"I'm about to be part of your stupid guild so you may as well get used to me now. I'm not going anywhere… Your Alpha made sure of that." Erik said as he held his palm up in Laxus's face. "And by the way, how is your search for your mate going? Hm?"

He had to have planned that. Because the second Erik said that, Saphira walked out of her room. She had obviously showered and changed for the day. She was wearing a short black tank top and dark burgundy skinny jeans. As she walked out of her door, she glanced up from her lacrima phone and her eyes landed directly on a shirtless and wet Laxus with only a towel covering himself.

The males watched as her eyes bugged out of her head and turned around and walked back inside her room. Then Erik cried out almost in pain.

"FUCK! What the actual fuck Alpha! Get your fucking thoughts under control! Oh my Kami! What are you? A school girl! You're over 200 years old! For fucks sake get yourself together woman!"

On the other side of the door, Saphira had covered her mouth and nose with her hands. That was the last thing she thought she would see today! And first thing in the morning too! _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Sooo many bad thoughts! If Erik hadn't been here surely we would've ended up in my bedroom… on the bed… with his towel anywhere but around his waist.'_

Well aware of the fact that Erik was yelling at her, because of her current state of mind she tried to pull herself together. Tried being the key word. _'It's no use! All I want to do is drag him in here and have him push me up against the wall, bite my neck, tear each other's clothes off and push him on the bed! And preferably not leave the room for a few days.'_

"Dammit Sparky go get fucking dressed!" She heard Erik yell.

"Would you stop yelling and just fucking tell me what is going on?! What is wrong with Saphira?" the Adonis dressed in only a towel said.

"If you weren't so wrapped up in your own fucking pity party you would've realized by now that she's yo…"

Before the traitorous poison dragon slayer could say anything else, Saphira had bolted out of her room and covered his mouth with both of her hands. "You say one more word and I'll castrate you." She said venomously as she sent him a glare that promised intense pain. Erik slightly nodded his head showing the fuming elemental dragon slayer that he understood.

And then without turning around she said to Laxus, "Please get some clothes on would you? Freed said he would be here in 30 minutes."

"Shit!" Laxus cursed as he spun on his heels and rushed to his room. Once the door was shut Saphira turned her attention back to Erik.

Taking her hands off his mouth she said, "You are walking on this ice. Your life here will be really miserable if I can't trust you… Do you understand?"

"Yea I get it."

"Great. Glad we are on the same page now."

Laxus then walked out of his room dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans.

When she saw him dressed in the white shirt that was damn near see through because of his wet skin, her thoughts went straight into the gutter again _. 'Fuck me si…'_ But a sharp pinch to her arm curtesy of Erik immediately stopped them.

"This is going to be such a long day." Saphira groaned. "Come on Laxus. I've got to get you set up so you can leave and come back when you please."

Laxus watched her walk back into her room and leave the door open _. 'As if I'd ever leave her alone with poison breathe here… Am I really supposed to follow her in there?'_

"Are you coming or not?" Saphira asked as she popped her head out of the door. "I don't want to have to open the door every time you want to come back in ya know."

"Uh yea." Laxus said as he walked towards her door. He figured he would never be allowed anywhere near her room. Women were weird like that. Usually he invited women over to his house and then kicked them out after they were done fucking. But that was before Fantasia. When a woman invited him to her house it was a clear sign to cut off the relationship… So why wasn't he freaking out about going into Saphira's room?

He followed her over to a control panel at the far side of her room. After activating it with her own magic signature, he watched as she effortlessly moved through the menus to the 'Add a Signature User' page.

"Alright, all you need to do is put your hand on the pad and let the system read and record your magic signature. Once that is done, you will basically be a key to my house. So don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Get captured… There are many people who would love to have an easy way into my house. Why do you think I have such an advanced security system? I can never be too safe."

"Then isn't having an ex-criminal in your house a risk?"

"… It is a necessary risk… I suppose…. That some risks… are worth taking." She mumbled to herself as she shut down the panel.

"Yo! Alpha, someone with creepy as green hair is at the door!" Erik yelled from the kitchen.

Saphira sighed as she glanced out her bedroom door. "Will you go let Freed in please Laxus?"

Laxus agreed and left the room. As he did Saphira watched his figure leave through the doorway _. 'Was I actually going to tell him right there? This damn ultimatum is messing with my head!'_

She left her room and walked over to Erik, who was in the same spot she had left him in 30 minutes ago. "Why do you insist on calling me Alpha, instead of my actual name?"

"Ha! There is no way I'm going to get attached to anyone of you fuckers! The second I repay my debt to you, I'm outta here." He replied.

"It's too late for that. You are already attached to Kinana. Do you really think she will want to leave the people who have been so kind to her? You better get used to being here. You're in it for the long haul now."

Freed entered the kitchen with Laxus right behind him.

"Good afternoon Saphira-san. I understand you would like me to place ruins around your house." Freed greeted.

"Yes, although I think doing so is over kill. But it will ease Master Makarov's mind so I'll do it. Come with me and we can lay them."

Saphira started to leave the kitchen with Freed but paused when she remembered that the two left in the kitchen don't exactly get along. "I expect the kitchen to be in the same condition as I left in in when I get back. Please refrain from killing each other… Or saying anything that could get you killed." The last part being directed towards the purple-eyed male, a warning if you will.

After she left Laxus turned to Erik and said, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Fucking nothing. Drop it!" He said as he scowled.

(Line Break)

An hour later Saphira and Freed walked back into the kitchen to find… the kitchen in a complete state of disarray. Pots and pans were scattered all over the place. Even a few of the pans had large dents in them! The counters were covered in flour, there was something boiling over on the stove, smoke coming from the oven, and two very guilty looking and messy slayers.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO?" Saphira yelled, completely outraged that she couldn't leave the two of them for an hour alone.

"We were fucking hungry so we decided to make pancakes." Erik said nonchalantly.

"Pancakes… PANCAKES?! My kitchen is a fucking train wreck over PANCAKES? How the hell does something boil over, or over bake in the oven for PANCAKES!" She yelled at the pair of idiots.

"Saphira-san, I feel that is it pertinent that you know that Laxus-sama is incapable of cooking. And I suspect that being in prison for seven years has not done Erik any favors in regards to his cooking skills." Freed said while he surveyed the damage done by the dragon slayers.

"Thank you so much for the information Freed. That would've been really nice to know before we left them in the kitchen alone!" Saphira fired back at the rune mage.

"It wasn't my fucking fault! If twinkle toes here hadn't gotten involved…" Erik started.

"Who the hell are you calling twinkle toes, poison breathe!"

"Isn't it obvious? You! You god damn moron! I was just fine until you got involved."

"You put fucking cyanide in the batter! That would've killed her, you little shit!"

"Well sorrryyy! I like a little spice in my food! I can't help it if you little fucking morons can't handle it!"

"I'm gunna zap you so fucking hard you'll be knocked out for a fucking month!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try! You overcharged thunder head."

"OH MY KAMI THAT IS ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Everyone turned their attention to Saphira who was damn near close to her breaking point. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'I'm going to kill both of them before the six months are up.'_

"Saphira-san, I partially feel responsible. I should've warned you sooner. I apologize. Allow me to clean up the mess."

"I can't do that Freed. Really I feel as though they should clean it up. But I fear the damage that will surely result from that." She sighed.

"I insist." Freed said determined. _'Laxus-sama has blundered. As his team mate I should help clean this up.'_ He thought.

"You aren't going to budge, are you?"

Freed shook his head at Saphira's question. "Fine, I'll return the favor though. Thank you Freed." As he got started in the area that used to be a clean kitchen, she turned her attention back to the two culprits. "As for you two… go get cleaned up. I am not introducing you as a member of the guild covered in flour. And for the record Erik, cyanide is not an appropriate ingredient in this house."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! I'm back finally! This one is the longest one yet. Over 5,000 words! Next one will be long too. And I'm so happy that you guys like the story. With this being my first fanfiction, it's really hard to write.**

 **A huge thank you to Insane-As-The-Mind and Savage Kill for their reviews on the last chapter! Let me know what you think about this one!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but Saphira is mine!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Chapter 13**

Freed had the kitchen looking like new in under an hour. That man was truly something else. After Laxus and Erik had finished washing up, the group left Saphira's house and made their way towards the guild.

The walk there was mostly silent. The only sounds heard were the occasional growls from one or more of the slayers. Laxus and Erik of course are still at each other's throats and Saphira warning them to cool down. Constantly babysitting them was getting old…fast! And Saphira had other things on her mind. Like how to get guild to accept the poison dragon slayer and not try to kill him.

 _'_ _Really it's not like I have to protect him from the_ _entire_ _guild. …Just the ones who have reasons to want to beat the shit out of him… Ugh! Maybe this was impossible from the beginning…'_ She worriedly thought. With the group rapidly approaching the guild doors she found that she had no plan other than talking to the guild and hoping that they understood. _'If this goes bad I'm going to have to get him out quickly.'_

"You fucking worry way too much. You know that, right?" Saphira heard from behind her.

"And why to think that, Erik?" She responded.

"Well I can hear what you're fucking thinking but, you assume that you are the only one working on your plan. The Fairy master is doing his part as well. The people in the guild already know about me. They are apprehensive but are willing to wait and see what happens." Erik said with a shrug.

Of course she had been listening to what he was saying but the part that caught her attention was that he could hear what the people at the guild were thinking! They were at least still five miles away!

"What is your range?"

"What?"

"Your range! How far away can you hear people?"

"Why the fuck do I have to tell you? Did you even hear what I fucking said?!"

"I heard every word… but I can't help but worry. You are now a part of my family; really you have been since you became a dragon slayer. An act against anyone of the other slayers is an act against me."

Laxus, Erik, and Freed were all taken back by what she said. They all stopped in their tracks and watched as she continued to walk forward. Each with their own thoughts and with Erik being able to hear them all he couldn't help but gain a little more respect for the woman in front of him.

Laxus being the first to continue to walk after her thought about Saphira's strength, kindness, and her ability to see the good in someone when no one else did.

Next was Freed, who thought if Saphira was someone Laxus wanted to follow then so should he. He would do his best to support both of them.

Erik watched them walk away for a few seconds more. Wondering if family was even the right word to use, sure they were both dragon slayers. But she was the first dragon slayer and he was just a second generation slayer, and had never actually been taught by a dragon. They were completely different, but still she accepted him and even trusted him. An ex-criminal who on several occasions tried to kill many of her guild mates. So why?... Maybe… it would be so bad to follow her a little bit longer. _'I want to know what a family is like.'_

He jogged a little to catch up with everyone else and once he did he said, "Nine miles, but there are exceptions."

"Thank you Erik." Saphira said with a soft smile.

 **(Line Break)**

This is it! Moment of truth! The group had arrived at the guild doors. And Saphira was nervous as hell.

"Alright, Erik and I will be in front. I want the both of you to be right behind us." She said to Laxus and Freed. And with that she pushed open the hall doors. The moment they walked in they had the entire attention of everyone present… which was basically everyone. Erza stood up and made her way over towards them. Saphira opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by the red haired equip mage.

"We already know. No need to explain." Erza said.

"You do?" Saphira questioned, completely confused.

"Hai, when you left yesterday Makarov explained to the entire guild what you were doing. He said that having Cobra here was important to you and that we should trust you… Fairy Tail accepts those who want a second chance. Just like Gajeel. If you think he should be here… then I will allow it. But I will be watching you like a hawk Cobra."

Finding his voice the poison dragon slayer said, "Call me Erik. If I'm going to start a new life, I don't want to be called Cobra anymore." He found that he was nervous, like really nervous. Did he want to be accepted by them? Did he fear their rejection? He looked around at the faces in the guild. A few he had met in battle, others complete strangers. His eyes finally met those of his mate Kinana. She had always been there from the beginning, and when he thought he had lost her… But she's here now and this is their chance _. 'I'll do it for her… for us.'_

"I know that I've done some really fucking shitty stuff in the past… But this crazy ass woman next to me managed to get me out of a life sentence, and even brought me here, to her home, her guild. Everything that means the whole world to her is right here. I won't mess up this chance she has given me. I won't ask you to trust me, just give me the benefit of the doubt."

Throughout his whole little speech, Erik could feel Saphira's eyes on him. But he didn't look at her once. He kept his eyes on the many mages who would decide his fate. _'If this doesn't go well, I'll go right back to prison and I won't put Kinana through that.'_ Besides he didn't need to look at her to know what she was thinking. She was right next to him; her thoughts were the loudest in the room.

 _'_ _What the fuck is he saying?! This is so not like Erik at all. What happened to cause him to change?... Or is this all an act so he won't be sent back to the council prison?... He asked for the benefit of the doubt so I'll give him that.'_

No one said anything after Erik's speech. The room seemed stale. This isn't how Fairy Tail is supposed to be. It's supposed to be lively, friendly and loud. But with the presence of an old enemy maybe they were unsure of how to act.

But Natsu was the one who moved first, calmly walking up to the poison dragon slayer and offering his hand to shake. This was huge to the guild! First of all, Natsu Dragneel never did anything calmly. Second, this was a peace offering, a way to start over, and his way of saying I forgive you.

So when Erik shook Natsu's hand, all was forgiven. Erik had the opportunity he wanted to earn their trust and start over. One by one the rest of the guild walked up to greet their soon to be new guild member, after all Erik still had to get his new guild mark.

As the Fairy Tail members walked up to greet Erik, Saphira made her way over to the bar where Mira and Kinana were working. She sat on a bar stool and took in the sight in front of her. Truly Fairy Tail was an amazing guild full of even more amazing people and mages. _'I was worried for no reason. I need to learn to put more faith in my friends and family.'_ She thought.

"Can I get you anything Saphira-san?" Kinana asked as she approached the elemental dragoness.

"Actually I'm starving! I had to skip breakfast cause the boys destroyed the kitchen. Could I have a rare steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli? Oh and could you light it on fire when you bring it over, please?" She answered.

Kinana gave Saphira a confused look before saying, "Sure thing, Saphira-san!"

 _'_ _She's probably wondering about the whole 'boys destroyed my kitchen' thing.'_ She thought as she watched Kinana walk into the back.

Natsu really did have great ideas sometimes. And lighting his food on fire was definitely one of them. As an elemental dragon slayer Saphira could eat any of the core elements, those being fire, water, earth and air. But thanks to her bond with Laxus, lightning had also become one of her favorite treats _. 'Speaking of lightning, I could really go for some right about now!'_ She moaned.

Smelling that her food was almost ready, Saphira turned around in her seat to face the bar. Shortly after Kinana came out of the kitchen and set the plate down in front of her. Kinana then picked up a match and lit the plate on fire.

"Yum! Thank you so much!" Saphira said just before she reached for the blazing plate.

"No, it's me who should be thanking you." Kinana said.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything."

"Erik, you saved him, and brought him here. You knew how I felt and I didn't even need to tell you. I…"

Kinana was going to continue but stopped when Saphira raised her hand, silently telling her to stop.

"Honestly there is nothing to thank me for. I needed Erik for my own selfish reasons. And I hoped you would be the reason for him to stay and not fight back. There is no reason to thank me."

"Even so, he would still be in prison if not for you. So thank you. Enjoy your lunch." Kinana said with a smile as she turned and walked over to the next customer.

 _'_ _She's too nice for her own good… She'll be good for Erik.'_ She thought as she began to eat her breakfast. Afterwards she led Erik upstairs and into Makarov's office, where he would get his guild mark. Ad she was the sure the master of Fairy Tail would have his own questions for the new slayer joining his family.

"So my boy, what do you think of Fairy Tail?" The master started off.

"… Well everyone here seems to be fucking weirdos… but I imagine that's what a family feels like, right? And Kinana chose to be here so I guess this place can't be completely horrible…" Erik answered.

Makarov busted out laughing at his answer. "Indeed my Fairy Tail family is a collection of many different people from all sorts of backgrounds. And Kinana has been a wonderful addition. I think you will fit in perfectly with the rest of my children." He said as he smiled fondly. The master of Fairy Tail firmly believed that all the guilds members were irreplaceable family and each and every person was dear to him. Maybe that's why he was such a great master.

The short master hopped up and stood on his desk holding the official Fairy Tail guild stamp. "Now where would you like your mark and what color do you want?"

Erik stood up and unbuttoned his red shirt; he pointed to the left side of his chest and said, "Can you put it here? I want it right over my heart and I would like it dark purple."

 _'_ _Wow, he didn't curse at all when he said that.'_ Saphira thought surprised. Of course Erik heard her internal comment and sent her an irritated glance as if to say, 'I can be fucking polite,' extra emphasis on the 'fucking' part.

She watched the master lean over and place the stamp on Erik's chest and then pull it away. Left on his skin was the prized Fairy Tail guild mark in a dark, deep purple color. She had to admit, it was a good color on him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Erik."

"Thanks old man."

The pair of dragon slayers left the master's office and started to make their way back downstairs. But Saphira had a question for the man next to her.

"So… why over your heart? That's a bit too sentimental for you isn't it?"

He seemed to consider his answer for a little while. Trying to figure out how much he actually wanted to spill. How much did he want her to know? Did he even have an answer for her? Really he had no idea why he had choose to have the mark on his heart. But it seemed right at the time.

"I'm not completely sure. It feels right…" He said as he rubbed the new mark under his shirt. "I know that answer won't satisfy your god damn insatiable need to know everything but…"

"I'm satisfied for now. But in the future I will want a better answer though… Come on, everyone is waiting downstairs to officially welcome you."

Downstairs they found the party was already in full swing. Really, it was a party every day at the guild hall. But with having a new member join… well there was definitely more alcohol making its way through the members. Cana took advantage of the occasion as was already on her fifth barrel of boos and it was barely three in the afternoon! _'Man that woman can put away her alcohol.'_

Erik headed over to Kinana once they made it downstairs and Saphira headed over to the table that held Team Natsu. Conversations easily flowed as the day went on. Kinana had to get back to work so Erik had joined their table after taking to her for a little while. To be honest Saphira didn't think it was going to turn out so well. She figured she would wake up and still be talking to Yuki. Like all this was only a dream… _'Damn I need to relax.'_

She called out to Mira who was brining drinks to the table next to hers.

"Can I get you something Saphira?"

"Yes! I need a green fairy please!"

"Are you sure? The last time you had that you passed out." Mira said in a motherly tone.

"Ok yea that happened but I had like three that time. I just want one today, please!" Saphira said as she gave her best puppy dog eyes to the white haired bar maid.

"Oh alright! Do you want to make it or should I?"

"Can you? You make it the best!"

"I'll bring it right out." Mira said as she made her way back to the bar.

"What is a green fairy? It isn't some sort of pansy ass drink is it?" Erik asked.

"Nope! Far from it actually. It's incredibly strong alcohol, and it's not commonly called the green fairy either. It's more commonly called absinthe. I'll be right back."

Saphira got up and went over to the part of the bar where Mira was setting up to make her drink. The two women had a short conversation and then she made her way back to the table.

"What did you say to her?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I asked her to make a drink for Erik as well. I wonder what kind of an effect strong alcohol will have on a poison dragon slayer."

"So I'm a fucking guinea pig? That's nice…" Erik mumbled.

Everyone laughed and continued on with their conversations, and a few minutes later Mira brought over the two drinks. Erik took a hesitant sniff and immediately back away from the drink.

"That stuff fucking stinks! How can you drink that? I can practically smell the black outs and bad decisions off that thing!"

"Maybe so, but it dulls your senses a lot! Which is like a god send for us slayers. If you can get past the smell, I bet the thoughts will quite down for you… Just don't let it touch your tongue; it will knock you on your ass."

Saphira brought the glass to her lips and took the shot. She could already feel it working by the time it reached her throat. The noise in the guild started to die down, all the different smells seems duller and less intense, and for the first time since she woke up her mind was a lot quieter.

Seeing the almost immediate change in Saphira and given the fact that her thoughts had slowed significantly, Erik decided to take the shot as well. But he was going to damn well plug his nose before he brought the mind numbing liquid anywhere near his mouth!

 **(Line Break)**

Fast forward many hours into the night and most of the guild is still in full swing. Erik had taken a huge liking to absinthe and he had taken about six shots. And by now was completely passed out on the table next to Saphira. True to her word she had only had one drink.

 _'_ _I suppose he was able to drink more because of his immunity to poison. His body broke down a little of it, but the rest really did a number on him.'_ Saphira thought as she stared at the passed out man beside her _. 'There is no way I can carry him home… I'm going to have to get Laxus to do it…'_

It was approaching 11 o'clock and Saphira was so done with the noise. Slowly she got up and made her way over to Laxus's table. After explaining the situation to him, Laxus agreed that it was time to call it a night.

Laxus picked up the intoxicated poison dragon slayer and threw him over his shoulder.

"If he pukes on me, I'm going to drop him and leave him there." He said as they left the guild hall.

"Fair enough… though he should be fine."

Except for the sound of their feet hitting the pavement, it was quite. After all it was really late. Normal people would be in bed by now. Covering the distance between her house and the guild faster than they had this morning they were home in about 20 minutes.

After entering the house, Laxus took Erik upstairs and placed him on the bed. Being careful so he didn't cause the slayer to puke. That would be the last thing they needed. Heading back downstairs, he found Saphira in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"It helps with the effects of absinthe. With how much Erik drank he's going to be out for a long ass time…When he does wake up, he'll be miserable." She said as she took another gulp of her water.

"If you knew that would happen, why did you let him drink so much?"

"Hm… curiosity, I wanted to know how much he could drink before that happened. And besides he wouldn't have listened to me. Better for him to experience the after effects himself. Live and learn as they say."

She was right. Erik was far too hard headed to listen to anyone but himself. _'But she must've had another reason for suggesting that drink to him.'_ Laxus thought as he watched her closely. Absinthe was probably the last thing on the list of drinks he expected her to choose. Come to think of it he didn't really know that much about her, no one did really… except for maybe his grandfather.

"I didn't expect your drink of choice to be absinthe."

"Well sometimes you just want to forget or not feel. Absinthe is the perfect drink for that… I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning Laxus."

With that Saphira headed into her room and closed the door. A few minutes later he heard the shower turn on. _'Forget and not feel, huh?'_

 **(Line Break)**

The next morning Laxus was the first to wake up. Seeing as the other two occupants weren't going to be up anytime soon he left the house to run a few errands. The first of which was to drop by his house and pack more clothes. Freed was a smart man, but he definitely didn't pack enough clothes for his extended stay at Saphira's house. On his way there he thought back on what Saphira had said the night before.

 _'_ _I wish I knew more about her past. But she's so tightlipped about it, and no one really knows much except for rumors and half-truths. Maybe that's the way she wanted it, after all she basically a legend. Many people still believe that she doesn't even exist.'_

Laxus thought back to their lunch date and how forthcoming she was about what had happened with Acnologia. It had been so easy to talk to her about that and it was information that he needed to know _. 'She probably won't be so forthcoming with the information regarding where she was born, her family, and her early relationships. Something must've happened to cause her to hide it.'_ He thought as he continued on with his errands.

 **(Line Break)**

It was around 12:45pm when Saphira finally woke up and even then she couldn't get out of bed right away. Or rather she didn't want to. She could only hear one other heartbeat in the house, meaning that Laxus was out and about on the town. She didn't want to admit it… but her house felt strangely empty without the blonde haired man there.

She got up and made her way over to her closet to pick out what to wear that day _. 'I am so not leaving the house today, if I can help it. So leggings and a tank top it is!'_ She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a dark blue top. She changed into her outfit and didn't bother with her bra. She was going to be home all day after all. And those things were killer anyway!

Making her way to the kitchen she decided to make herself some lunch. Seeing as Erik was probably going to be out for a while longer and she had no idea when Laxus would be back, lunch for one it was. She started buzzing around the kitchen as she cooked and mixed her ingredients. By the time she was through she had a pile of white rice and sesame chicken with edamame on the side. She had also made plates for both Erik and Laxus for later.

She sat down in front of her lacrima TV and turned on the news. Most of it was dull and boring; weather, local news, announcements from the capital, and other senseless stuff. But every once in a while there would be a report that would hold her attention. This one in particular happened to be about an explosion near a city in the far south.

"That's right! You heard it here folks! There was an explosion near the Haunted Village! Eyewitnesses say the explosion came from the Phoenix Mountains just north of the town. As of right now there are no reported casualties or injuries. And the cause of the explosion is still unknown. Though we do know that the council has sent a team led by Lahar to look into the matter. In other news…"

As the news program switched over to another topic, Saphira turned the TV off.

"Lahar huh? Guess I need to make a phone call." She said as she got off the couch to put her dirty dish in the sink.

 **(Line Break)**

By 3pm Laxus had completed his errands and had decided to stop by the guild and see if he could pull some information about Saphira out of his grandfather. Historically the old man was a steel trap when he didn't want to talk about something so he was going to have be very careful in his approach.

After knocking on the office door and hearing the faint come in, Laxus walked into his grandfather's office and sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Need some help Gramps?" The paperwork in the office had built up again, probably noise complaints from last night.

"That would be wonderful my boy! I guess the party got a little out of hand last night." Makarov said as he chuckled.

"I'd say so. I think Erik is still passed out! And I haven't heard anything from Saphira either." Laxus said as he grabbed some of the stack of papers in front of him.

"She only had one, I guarantee you that she is awake. She'll probably stay home today if what you said about Erik is true. She won't leave him to his own devices for long."

"Why is that?"

"Well I would imagine that she doesn't completely trust him yet. She wants to though. She sees the potential for kindness in him but without the will or drive to be kind, that potential doesn't matter at all." Makarov said as he continued writing on the paper in front of him. Not looking up at all and completely missing the realization cross over his grandson's face.

"And why she threw out the suggestion of having you live in the house with her… Having someone she trusts in her house with someone she doesn't completely trust would ease her mind."

Laxus quickly got up out of his seat and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry Gramps, but I've got to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" He shouted as he rushed out the door and down the stairs.

 **(Line Break)**

"Look I'm not asking you to kill someone! Just keep me updated on what you find on the mountain. If there is anything left to find that is."

"The rules clearly state…"

"I don't give a damn about the council's rules Lahar! Now either you help me or I'll bribe one of your lackeys to do it."

"None of my men would ever listen to you!"

"Oh my dear poor, poor kind hearted fool. Everyone has a price. And again I'm not asking for anything major. Like I said there is probably nothing to find. If anything, you'll find a crater, maybe some gigantic footprints and a torn up forest. Just tell me what you fucking find or I'll come myself." Saphira exasperatedly said. She was really tired of going around in circles with this man.

Said man on the other side of the lacrima phone sighed heavily. "I really hate the positions you put me in Saphira…"

"Well stop making me put you in these positions by just doing what I ask you to do! It could be much worse ya know."

"…FINE! I will call you back and let you know what we find. But if I find that you contacted any of my men the deal is off! Understood?"

"Yes sir! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The line immediately disconnected after her condescending comment. "Geez, he's so touchy all the time."

A couple minutes after her conversation with Lahar, Erik started to stir upstairs. After ten minutes of grumbling and cursing he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Nice to see that you've rejoined the living." She whispered. Knowing full well the symptoms of the hangover he was currently nursing.

"Yea… fuck you." Was what he mumbled in return as he made his way over to the couch.

"Would you like some water?"

The look he sent her said it all. 'Oh, don't mind me over here. I'm just dying of minor alcohol poisoning. Of course I want some fucking water!'

After tending to the grumpy hungover poison dragon slayer for only about five minutes, Laxus comes bursting through the front door.

"Saphira!"

She looked over to a panting Laxus then looked back over to Erik. The poor guy looked about ready to cry as he was holding his head. But there was no way he would cry, that would be way to out of character for him.

"You are going to have to significantly lower your voice Laxus… Is everything okay? You sound like you ran a five mile race."

"Yea I'm okay. I ran here from the guild… Actually I don't know why I ran all the way here. I just felt like I needed to be here is all."

There was a slight scoff from the direction of the currently incapacitated poison dragon slayer. That was one of the worst lies he had ever heard. _'Honestly Sparky expects her to believe that?'_

"Whatever the case, welcome home Laxus. Are either of you hungry? I made food earlier."

The thought of food made Erik's stomach revolt against and caused him to gag. "Alright, no food for you right now." Saphira said.

"I'm fine too. I had lunch with my team."

"We will eat later then. So what should we do in the mean time?"

The rest of the day was spent mostly on the couch talking and bonding. By the end of the day Laxus and Erik had a discovered that it wasn't so bad getting along. And it had taken another three hours for Erik's hangover to fade and for him to be able to entertain the thought of any food. Continuously making him drink water really helped, even though Erik would curse them out every time they made him another glass.

By the end of the day, the trust they had in one another grew.

Laxus figured that maybe having Erik around wasn't so bad. He now trusted Saphira's judgement.

Erik could lie to everyone all he wanted but he knew that he really missed having people he could count on. Friends to be there to help him get back on his feet after a really bad hangover and a family he could always count on.

Saphira of course knew Laxus had lied to her. But she was in no position to call him out on it. After all she was hiding something from him as well… And tomorrow was her last day. She was going to have to tell him…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I was going to wait a little longer before posting this but since the Final Battle for Naruto is coming out today, I figured a new chapter may help those who watch it get through this tough time (including me!). lol**

 **An important note about the chapter! This mission is an actual one from the anime. Episode 225, Lightning Man. When I watched it I felt that it was the perfect way to showcase how much Laxus changed. So if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do.**

 **As always a huge thank you goes out to my reviewers! Thank you, Savage Kill, Insane-As-The-Mind and Nevermorea!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but Saphira is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

The next day, Saphira couldn't help but feel nervous. How in the world was she supposed to tell him? "Accidentally" bump into him? Pull him aside? Pretend she had no idea? None of her ideas sounded very good to her, so she got up, took a shower and dressed for the day. She put on a deep purple crop top and black jeans, along with her standard combat boots and black gloves. She brushed out her long hair and left it down and walked out of her room and over to Laxus's door.

Before she could build herself up to knock Erik came down the stairs and said, "He's not here. Laxus left about an hour ago."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"Hm… I think his grandfather called earlier and said something about a job request for him."

"Well that's inconvenient…" Saphira muttered. "Oh! You haven't yet a single curse word this morning! Are you still sick?"

"No." Erik growled. "Kinana said I should stop cursing so much. She said 'it doesn't reflect well on me' or some shit like that."

"Ah, well that didn't last long. Come on lets go to the guild." She said as she made her way towards the door.

"Today is the day, huh?"

"Yea."

 **(Line Break)**

Once they arrived at the guild, Erik headed straight for Kinana as Saphira watched them with a soft smile. _'Dare I hope for something like that?'_ She thought as she walked over to the table that Levy, Lucy and Loke were at.

She sat down next to the lion celestial spirit and greeted everyone at the table. Today it seemed that everyone was buzzing about a job that came in specifically for Laxus. _'If he already took the job how am I supposed to tell him?'_

"Do you think he'll take it?" Levy asked.

"Of course he will, it has been a while since he's been on a job. I bet he wants to get out of here for a while," replied Lucy.

 _'_ _So I guess he hasn't been here yet. Maybe he's out gathering the Thunder God Tribe. My window of opportunity is extremely small today.'_ Saphira thought with a sigh.

Laxus arrived at the guild shortly after Saphira. He accepted the job and had a short conversation with his grandfather. Afterwards he walked over to the table Saphira was sitting at.

"Do you want to come on this job with me? Gramps said he would keep an eye on Erik. We should only be gone for the day." The towering blonde haired man asked.

First she looked over at the master. _'Just how much did the sneaky old man know!? And was it really okay to leave Erik here? What if the council drops in for one of their surprise check ins?'_ She thought. The small man nodded to her and then she looked at Loke for guidance. Why? She wasn't sure, but he had always been her rock.

"You should go." Leo said with a smile. "You can't stay here forever. Go out and enjoy the day. And remember you can always call me if you need me."

She smiled and nodded at her longtime friend and said 'yes' to Laxus. As they started to leave the guild with the Thunder God Tribe, Master Makarov caught Laxus's attention.

"Laxus, don't get swallowed up by lightning."

"Don't drown in booze, old man."

That was all that was said as the group headed out the guild hall doors and towards the train station.

Laxus wouldn't lie to himself. When Saphira looked at Loke for what in his mind looked like permission to go, his blood boiled. _'Why is that damn lion so important to her! And what the hell did he mean by 'you can always call me if you need me?' She's not a celestial mage so there's no way she can summon him… So he must've meant by lacrima phone. Does that mean he has a special lacrima like I do?'_ The more he thought about it the more pissed off he became.

"So where are we going?" Saphira asked the group in an attempt to cool the rage Laxus had seemed to have developed since they left the hall.

"Borwatt, they have requested me for a job." Laxus simply answered.

"Oh I know that town. I passed through there on my way home just a couple months ago. I wonder what could've happened."

"Excellent! Having someone who knows the area is a great idea Laxus. Unfortunately this town isn't listed on any maps that I know off. Offering Saphira-san the option of coming with us is just what I would expect of our great leader!" Freed gushed.

"Yea! And total bonus! She's major eye candy!" Bickslow said. Everyone but Saphira missed the low growl that came from Laxus after the seith mage's comment.

"That's no way to treat a lady Bickslow!" Evergreen scolded. "I for one am thrilled to have another woman in our group!" She pulled Saphira into a quick hug just before they reached their train.

 **(Line Break)**

From a dragon slayer point of view, the train ride wasn't too horrible. Laxus and Saphira, both having a weakness for motion, did get a little sick. But nowhere near as bad as a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Laxus had listened to his sound pod the entire way and Saphira had taken a nap. Needless to say both slayers were thankful to finally get off the train. And thankfully the trip had also calmed Laxus down.

The town of Borwatt was practically a ghost town. There were awful thunder clouds hovering above and lightning rods on almost every building. The air felt like it had been permanently charged with electricity. And everyone could feel it in the air. Every now and then you would see an inhabitant of the town peeking out from a window or doorway.

 _'_ _This is strange…these poor people are frightened and it looks nothing like the town I visited a few months ago. Lightning doesn't normally behave like this.'_ Saphira thought. _'There has to be…'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Freed frantically yelling Laxus's name. She turned her head just in time to see Laxus get struck by lightning. Not just once but nearly ten times, honestly she had lost count. He shot the collected lightning back at the sky using the dragon's roar, temporarily clearing the clouds.

The townspeople flooded out of their houses to praise the tall lightning dragon slayer, but Saphira couldn't move, her legs felt like anvils holding her in place.

 _'_ _I can't breathe!'_ Saphira took a moment to breathe in and out slowly, trying to get her breathing back under control. _'Laxus was struck by lightning! Relax! Get a hold of yourself; he's a_ _lightning_ _dragon slayer for fucks sake! He's fine. But when he was struck by the lightning I was actually scared…'_ She thought as she put her hand on her pounding heart _. 'My heartbeat is nearly pounding out of my chest too… I was scared… because I thought he may get hurt… the thought of Laxus being injured scares me…'_

 _'_ _There are limits to how much strain his body can take. If that happens again he will be severely weakened.'_

Her inner dragon was of course right… She just loved to point out the obvious. Pushing the awful thoughts to the back of her mind, Saphira's eyes locked onto Laxus as he was surrounded by adoring people. Men, women and children a like all wanted to shake the hand of their hero. _'Laxus has no idea how to deal with all those adoring people.'_ She thought with a smile. _'I wonder if this is what being in love feels like? If he had been hurt from taking on so much lightning… what would I have done?'_

She walked over to the group to meet the mayor who had come out to see them, Mr. De Cybele he said his name was. Along with Ga Maille, his executive secretary.

 _'_ _I don't like these two at all,'_ she thought as they were led up a mountain side to the mayor's home. He had a perfect view of the town below and strangely his house was unaffected by the lightning.

The mages were led into a room almost like a library. The group took a seat on one of the couches, with Laxus in the middle with Freed and Bickslow to his right and Evergreen and Saphira to his left.

The mayor sat on the couch in front of them and explained that the lightning started after Laxus's last visit to the town, apparently after fighting with some low life thugs.

"Borwatt was a prosperous post town, but because of the lightning, nobody comes, so now we're more like a ghost town. And what started this whole plague of lightning was your initial lightning that night." Explained the mayor.

Evergreen yelled out, "That's an unfounded accusation!"

Up to this point Saphira had said nothing and couldn't help but silently agree with the brown haired woman as she continued to glare at the mayor. Something about this whole situation stunk, and she didn't like it.

Laxus cut Evergreen off by saying, "Wait, what do you want me to do?"

The mayor's smirk was absolutely revolting as he answered, "Well, rid the town of lightning."

The more she listened to the revolting words coming out of the snake sitting in front of her, her anger just seemed to spike more and more with every word.

 _'_ _They are blackmailing Laxus by putting Fairy Tail's reputation on the line.'_ Saphira thought as her sharp nails dug into the soft upholstered sofa and growled lowly.

Laxus was the only other person in the room that could possibly hear the low growl, so when he did he glanced over at the black haired woman next to Evergreen _. 'What set her off? I can feel her anger from here… though I can't see her eyes… her bangs are in the way.'_ Laxus figured the mayor was dirty but had no proof. So he had to unfortunately turn his attention back to the weasel in front of him.

"Do we have an understanding?" Asked the mayor.

"No we do not." Everyone heard Saphira growl menacingly. She finally lifted her head showing why she chose to hide her face.

The mayor immediately shrank back in his seat as he caught a glimpse of icy dragon eyes staring him down. The very same eyes Laxus had seen once before when he had chased her into the forest. Only this time they were different. She wasn't calm. Saphira was pissed off and her eyes had taken on a dangerous glow.

As she continued to glare at the mayor she said, "Lightning is unpredictable. Even in a mage's hands. That is why there are so few mages who choose to wield it. So I'm not sure how you did this but once I find out… you're going to have to answer to me."

With that said she got up and walked out of the mayor's manor. Staying any longer would be a bad thing for the mayor's health.

 _'_ _grrrrrrr… I want to rip off that weasel's head so fucking bad! Blackmailing my mate… threating my home… shady little fucker.'_ She was so infuriated and absorbed in her thoughts that she missed most of her temporary team's conversation. Honestly her mind was so clouded she had all but forgotten the entire reason she was even there.

 **(Line Break)**

"Should we um…" Bickslow started as he pointed to the irate black haired slayer.

"No, let her cool down on her own," Laxus said.

They discussed the mayor and the job as they walked down the mountain side with Saphira trailing behind them; until Laxus stopped and said something that caught her attention.

"The old man's words are coming back to me. That night, it was as if I had been swallowed up by lightning and drowned in booze."

Saphira felt her anger subside as she stared at Laxus, while he was overlooking the lightning riddled town.

 _'_ _I can't let this happen. We will stop this lightning,'_ she thought.

"The thunderclouds are back," Bickslow said.

"Are you going to be a lightning rod again?" Freed asked.

 _'_ _Hell no,'_ Saphira thought as she glanced at Laxus with worried eyes.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed. Evergreen saw and recognized the emotion immediately, how could she not. She feels the same way for Elfman _. 'I doubt she even knows it herself.'_ Evergreen thought.

But all Laxus said was, "I started this mess. If I don't clean it up, it'll cause trouble for all of Fairy Tail."

"I'll help you," Evergreen stated.

Then Bickslow said, "Count me in!"

"The Thunder God Tribe has followed you because we believe in you. Just tell us what to do." Freed added.

And surprising everyone else present Saphira then said, "Me too, I may not officially be part of the Thunder God Tribe but his is personal now and you are family. I'm with you Laxus."

She said her last sentence while looking at him straight in the eyes. _'I believe in you too,'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this." Laxus said, apologizing to everyone present.

 **(Line Break)**

As they ran down towards the town Bickslow got the information from one of his dolls that indeed the mayor was behind everything. But they still needed to find the source and stop the lightning to prove without a doubt that the dirty weasel had planned it.

On their way through town the group was attacked by creatures made of electricity. Laxus immediately charged forward and counter attacked. With the creatures consisting of electricity he was able to absorb the energy and force the creature to dissipate. Soon he began to glow because of the vast amount of energy he was absorbing.

Bickslow yelled, "Are you okay?! Aren't you getting overloaded with electricity?"

"I've gotta absorb it! Otherwise, you guys and the town are gonna get hurt!" Laxus replied.

"Damn! He's not the only one who can absorb lightning!" Saphira shouted as she followed Laxus's lead and absorbed electricity right alongside him, taking a lot of the strain off him.

"How are you able to wield electricity? It is not a core element, it should be harming you."

"I'll explain later Freed! Focus would you?"

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

"Completely destroy the creatures! That's the only way this will work!" Saphira shouted over the noise of the fighting.

"You got it! Baryon Formation!"

"In that case, Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"

They destroyed the monsters and re-grouped. Laxus was glowing a bright yellow, while Saphira was covered in a turquoise blue light, nearly the same color as her flames. Laxus looked over at her to make sure she was okay. Freed was right, she shouldn't be able to use lightning magic, maybe there was a way she had been able to learn it in her ten years away from the guild. _'Wow… she looks like a fierce warrior…better yet a fierce dragoness,'_ he thought.

Without much of a break, more monsters appeared.

"It's coming from below…" Freed muttered.

Laxus fell to the ground, supporting himself with one knee on the ground. The electricity was starting to take a toll on him, but he assured his team that he was fine.

 _'_ _He's not fine.'_ Saphira thought as she kept her eyes on him, listening to his wild heart rate and labored breathing _. 'He's taking in too much electricity… anymore and he'll be seriously injured….'_

Laxus and Freed headed over to the statue where Laxus had fought the last time he was here, looking for the source of the electrical creatures.

Saphira looked at Evergreen and said, "Can you and Bickslow handle this by yourselves? I have to go with Laxus."

She smiled and said, "I know, and yea we got this."

"You know what?"

"It's the way you look at him. I see the concern for his well-being in your eyes." Evergreen said as she winked at Saphira. But she just blushed and nodded before she chased after Laxus.

 _'_ _Is it really that obvious?'_ she thought.

 **(Line Break)**

Underneath the city there was an expansive sewer system, and soon enough the three mages came across a huge sphere of electricity.

"This is my electricity." Laxus stated.

"You can tell?" Asked an astonished Freed.

"Electricity-wielding wizards all use different wavelengths. They are like fingerprints."

 _'_ _So this is what the mayor has been hiding? This electricity has been drawing the lightning towards the town.'_ She thought, and then she heard Laxus say,

"I don't care. I'm going to end this."

"How?" She asked.

Laxus looked at both Freed and Saphira, "I'm going neutralize it by hitting it with the electricity I've been taking in."

 _'_ _Would that really work? I took in some of that electricity too. Does he have enough?'_ Saphira thought worriedly as she watched her fellow slayer approach the massive crackling orb of energy.

As he advanced towards the orb the electricity surged towards him. She heard Freed yell, "It's too much for you to handle alone!"

 _'_ _Freed is right! There is no way! I could help take some of the strain off but I would need to be touching him. Wait! Why am I so worried? Isn't that the reason I came with him on this job? To finally tell him.'_ Saphira's eyes widened as she watched her future mate continue towards the mass of energy.

"Don't worry about me! Just think about protecting the town! And Saphira get the hell out of here, I don't want any stray lightning to hit you." Laxus yelled over his shoulder.

"Dammit all to hell!" She yelled as she leaped over to where Laxus stood.

"I am not going to let you leave me! You idiot! And I am not going to leave you either!" She yelled as she took off her glove that hid her mate mark and put her hand on his left shoulder.

He tensed as what felt like liquid fire rushed through his veins.

"Ugh!" _'What the fuck is this?'_ Laxus looked over to Saphira and saw the fire in her eyes as she gave him a sharp nod. He then felt her magic course through him like warm water, soothing his very being. _'Now we're talking! This_ _will_ _work!'_ he thought.

In unison they yelled, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" The pair sent a huge wave of power towards the sphere of electricity.

"Laxus-sama! Saphira-san!" Freed yelled to his companions.

As the smoke cleared from the underground tunnel Laxus and Saphira fell to their knees breathing heavily and completely exhausted from their ordeal.

Laxus looked over at the woman kneeling beside him and said, "What the hell was that?"

Silently she reached over and grabbed his left hand and turned it over. There engraved on his palm, sat the very same mark he had in his dream. Saphira then put her right arm over his left and turned her palm up and put hers next to his, clearly showing the lightning bolt she had.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said quietly, but before he could say anything Freed came over to check on them.

"That was really something. I'm surprised that you two were able to withstand all that power."

"Never underestimate a dragon." She said as she stood up.

"You mean dragon slayer." Freed said, meaning to correct her.

She looked over to Freed, "No, I meant dragon." Once again her eyes were those of a dragon. She turned around to leave and said over her shoulder, "I'll see you two topside." Both men watched as she disappeared into the dark tunnel.

 _'_ _That lacrima on the floor is the proof we needed. The mayor planned this whole farce… no one hurts my mate.'_

 **(Line Break)**

"It didn't explode?"

"While you and Saphira-san were doing your best, I set up my runes to destroy it," Freed answered.

Laxus walked over and picked up the lacrima that was left from the electricity sphere.

"That lacrima must have amplified your electrical power."

"How could that have happened?"

"I can only think that it was all a setup."

After hearing Freed suggest a setup, Laxus thought back to the look in Saphira's eyes just before she left the tunnel.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he barreled his way down the tunnel towards the exit. But he was met halfway by Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Laxus! What happened to Saphira? There was a dreadful aura coming off her when she met us at the top." Evergreen asked.

"I'll explain on the way! Come on!"

As they ran towards the exit Laxus explained his theory as to why Saphira was so mad.

"We found this lacrima after we destroyed the object that had been causing the lightning to hit the town. And now we have the proof to discredit the mayor, but Saphira must've seen it first and put it together faster than any of us. She must've been actively searching for any proof to discredit the shady mayor."

Once they came out of the tunnel it was east to see the awful storm brewing over the mayor's mansion.

"I have to stop her! I'll meet you guys at the train station after."

 _'_ _She's my mate so I should be able to calm her down. And I can get there faster alone.'_ He thought as he used his lightning to transport himself to the manor.

 **(Line Break)**

 _'_ _I want to kill him… if I do…it would be bad for home… and for mate.'_

Her thoughts were not solely her own as she meshed further with her dragon side. Her instinct to protect her family from getting a bad name and protecting her mate's honor where forefront in her mind. Now that the connection between herself and Laxus was made her instinct to protect him was ten times stronger. And the sole recipient of her wrath was just in the next room.

The mayor was sitting on his couch drinking tea when there was a drastic change in the atmosphere. The air in his fine home became stiflingly hot. The ground shook as though there was an earthquake passing through, causing pictures to crash onto the floor and books to fall off their shelves. Extreme wind followed as it brought water with it and soaked both the mayor and his secretary.

The two watched in horror as Saphira calmly advanced towards them as blue lightning jumped and danced on her skin.

"I told you… I warned you…and you put my mate in danger. You will not be forgiven."

She stood directly in front of them now as they quivered on the floor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't electrocute both of you." She snarled, showing off her frighteningly long canines.

"The… the magic counsel…they will come for you." The secretary whispered.

"Not good enough. I do not fear the counsel. The council fears me. I am too strong. I can obliterate any mage they send for me. Including the wizard saints… they asked me to be one ya know. I hate politics though, especially slimy, corrupt, little shits who have too much power."

She raised her hand, completely prepared to do the unthinkable. But before she could, yellow lightning struck the manor and Laxus broke through the wall, he then pulled her away from the whimpering duo.

He pulled her in close and put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Saphira instinctually did the same thing and calmed down immediately.

"Laxus…" she sighed.

The larger dragon slayer pulled one arm away from her and threw the lacrima he had been holding straight at the mayor. More lightning followed the first strike as it continued to hit inside the manor. He stared on while holding onto the woman he now knew was his mate, fully intending to destroy the entire manor. But the weasel's granddaughter ran into the room. Laxus quickly darted across the room to divert the lightning bolt that would've hit them, he neutralized it by sending up a lightning strike of his own.

"So you can protect something." He said as he peered at the mayor, who had used himself as a shield.

"I thought you were a good-for-nothing who only thought of himself. Next time, make an effort on behalf of the town's citizens."

Laxus grabbed Saphira's hand and pulled her alongside himself as they left the manor. As they started the long walk to the train station they continued to hold hands.

 _'_ _I can't believe that it's over. He finally knows… And he's not yelling at me… Is that even a good sign?'_ Saphira thought as she walked alongside Laxus. She considered talking to him but decided that it was best to leave him to his thoughts.

Laxus had no idea what to think! The entire time his mate was so close! Hell he was even living on the same house with her! _'How long has she known? She apologized for not telling me sooner, so it must've been a while. To keep such an important thing a secret?! Why? I bet that little thought hearing shit knew about this!'_ He thought angrily. The hand that was holding Saphira's unconsciously gripped hers tighter.

Feeling the small amount of anger coming off Laxus, Saphira carefully chanced a glance at the man beside her. There was a slight crease between his brows and it only seemed to deepen as time went on. If she continued to let him come to his own conclusions… it won't be good for either of them. So she stopped in her tracks and held his hand tighter so he would stop as well.

He turned and looked at her confused.

"Will you tell me what you are thinking? I… I know this must've been a huge shock to you… And I'm so sorry I kept it from you! But you weren't ready! I wasn't ready! I… You…" Saphira bit her lip to stop her rambling as she waiting for Laxus to say something.

He loosened his grip and her hand fell from his. "I don't know what I'm thinking." Laxus admitted.

"Well, you have to have questions, right?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Let me answer them."

"I don't want to do this here, or right now. Can we just go the train station?"

This was bad. Mates aren't supposed to distance themselves from one another right out the gate. _'If this continues like this… we won't be able to bridge the gap.'_ She thought as she watched him move to turn around and keep walking.

"Akane Beach." Saphira blurted out without thinking.

"What?" Once again Laxus looked at her confused. "What about Akane Beach."

"There is a forest there, perfect for training. I did some training there nearly seven years ago. We could go now and send for the other slayers to meet us there… It would give us time to… ya know… sort things out."

Laxus stood there silently thinking about what she had offered. Time alone with her, no interruptions. This was his chance to finally get some answers. But…

"We aren't exactly prepared for camping." Laxus pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. So?"

"… Okay but we have to let the others know."

"Of course." Saphira said as she moved to walk past Laxus on her way to the train station. But Laxus caught her elbow as she passed him. When she stopped to look at him he let go.

"Just because I let go earlier doesn't mean I don't want to hold your hand." Laxus said as he held out his left hand, the very same one with his mate mark.

She almost cried. But she bit her lip to fight back the tears. Saphira was so happy. How could she not be? Maybe everything would turn out alright. Maybe she wasn't as doomed as she had always believed. _'I'm going to have to tell him my past… everything about me.'_

As they walked hand in hand Laxus could've sworn that he felt her happiness flow through their marks and straight into him. The only one who really knew how these marks worked was Saphira. _'So many unanswered questions… Maybe I'll finally get the answers.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Sorry again that this one took a while to post. I had a hard time deciding which way I wanted to go with this one. Thank you so much for the continued support! It means a lot!**

 **Huge thank you to my favorite reviewers Insane-As-The-Mind and Savage Kill!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but the OC and plot are mine!**

 **Chapter 15**

"So we are going back to Fairy Tail without you, then?"

"Yes, Freed. We will be fine; we are just training at Akane Beach..."

"Uhhh… why are you two holding hands? Am I the only one that finds that to be just a little fucking strange?" Interrupted Bickslow.

"We will explain when we come back to the guild. It's still new to us as well." Saphira explained to the members of the Thunder God Tribe.

Before the two groups went their separate ways, Freed had been kind enough to set up runes in the dragon slayer's compartment to keep it from swaying so much and causing motion sickness. The pair would be able to have a conversation without being so sick.

Currently they sat on opposite sides, facing each other. Saphira leaned back in her seat with her legs and arms crossed as she watched Laxus, who had hunched over with his elbows on his thighs while he stared at his left hand.

 _'_ _Maybe he really is mad that I'm his mate…He hasn't said a word to me since our conversation on our way to the station.'_ She thought as she looked away towards the window.

 _'_ _So this is a mate mark? It's the same one from my dream… How long has she kept this a secret? I can't remember if she was wearing gloves when she left the guild…'_ Laxus thought as he looked up at her and found that she was staring out the window into the fading light of the sunset. The sunlight was bringing out the natural deep blue shine of her dark hair.

 _'_ _How in the world did I get so lucky? Saphira is amazingly strong and confident. Is a relationship possible between us? We are so distant emotionally… and physically…'_

"Saphira."

"Hm?"

"How long have you known?"

Saphira turned her head away from her current view and exchanged it for a much more appealing one… She wasn't sure how this was going to go yet. _'The real battle starts here.'_

So she sighed and said, "Do you want the time you spent frozen on Tenrou Island included?"

"Yes."

"… ten years." Her voice came out as barely a whisper, but she knew he heard. The look on his face said as much.

"So since you left? When exactly?"

"I was walking through the guild and I happened to get pushed into you by a drunken Macao." She chuckled and then continued. "I remember it so well. I yelled at you and asked 'What the fuck was that for? You didn't need to electrocute me!' You were so confused and yelled back, 'Bitch! I'm not even using my magic! I'll gladly shock you if that's what you want though.' The next thing I remember was running up to the master's office and freaking out! After I calmed down, I snuck out of his window and that was that."

Laxus remembered that day very well. He had thought it was strange that Saphira claimed that he shocked her. Honestly he had thought she lost he mind, or was trying to get him in trouble with his grandfather. _'So that was the day she disappeared…'_

"Why did I not feel anything?"

"You weren't ready to know who your mate was… That happened before you were sent away from the guild. And true to your word I see a different man before me. That mate mark proves it. If you weren't ready that mark would've never shown up."

Laxus looked back down at his hand. The symbol was something he had never seen before, outside his dream that is. "Why do we not have the same mark?"

"Each mark is unique. Each slayer will hold the mark of his or her mate."

Saphira uncrossed her arms and brought her right hand into view. "This is the mark I got from you, the lightning bolt. And since that day I have been able to use lightning magic. Did you feel my magic course through you after I touched you?"

"Actually, yes. At first it felt like I was going to burn from the inside out, and then I felt your magic sooth it."

"Because my magic was shared with you, you will be able to use the four core elements alongside your own lightning magic. But it will take a lot of practice to be able to use them in battle."

"Really?!"

"Really, can I see your mark?"

Laxus held his hand out for her to see. _'It's kinda hard to see from this angle…'_ Saphira thought. So she switched sides and sat next to Laxus. But since the mark was on his left hand and she was on his right side it was still hard to see. In another effort to see better she moved Laxus's right arm and put it over her shoulders as she scooted closer. Laxus immediately tensed up.

 _'_ _What the hell is she doing?! Any closer and she'll be in my lap!'_

"Ease up would you? In time hopefully we will be a lot closer than this…" She trailed off as she studied his mark. "I always wondered what my mark would look like…" Saphira mumbled.

Laxus relaxed and leaned back in his seat to give her more room and gently set his arm around her shoulders and let his hand rest on her hip. When Saphira felt him relax, she let more of her weight settle on his leg as she studied the mark on his hand.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Actually I do. I've seen this mark quite a few times. Especially when I was with my dragon… It's called the Ouroboros. It's been used in many different cultures and I've even seen it used in a practice called alchemy. Though with the discovery of magic, alchemy hasn't been used or practiced for a long time. At least to my knowledge."

"Does it mean anything?"

"It has many meanings, but those that come up the most are infinity, unity, and creation. Especially with the addition of the sun and moon, here and here." She said pointing to the sun and moon respectively.

"The serpent depicted coiled in a circle and biting its own tail… means infinity… such is my lonely lifespan… Unity, meaning the bringing together of two or more people… We have been brought together and I'm working to bring all the slayers together to defeat an enemy that threatens us. And finally creation…I'm not sure about this one… The creation of a new beginning maybe?"

"In my mark the moon is on the right and the sun on the left… Your mark is on your right hand and mine is on my left. Does that mean you are represented by the moon and I the sun?"

As she stared at the mark on Laxus's hand she couldn't help but come to the same conclusion. The moon seemed to fit her so well, surrounded by stars that were always too far out of her reach. The same way she tried to keep all her relationships in order to protect herself, after all a human life was incredibly short. And Laxus… everyone was drawn to him. Like a bright beacon of light and warmth. Even though he is hesitant to show it, he cares for everyone in the guild. Yes indeed… he was the sun.

"I think you are right about that." She said as she leaned her head on Laxus's shoulder. It had been a long day and she was tired. Just before she fell asleep she whispered, "I think that maybe…you are my light."

Laxus tightened his hold on Saphira as he felt her breathing and heart rate decrease. As she fell asleep Laxus looked down at his mate and took in all her features. Every line that made her who she is, every scar, curve, and dip. She was beautiful in every way… _'She fits here just perfectly too'_ , he thought.

As the train rocked, Laxus found it harder to stay awake, and eventually drifted off to sleep as well.

 **(Line Break)**

As the train pulled into the station and jolted to a stop, Saphira was the first to wake up and she listened to the announcement to find out which station they were at.

"Now arriving at Akane Resort. The train will be departing again in 30 minutes. If this is your stop please exit in an orderly fashion."

She tried to get up out of her seat but found the simple matter to actually be quite difficult. Laxus had also fallen asleep during the train ride and was leaning on her with his head on hers. _'Oh he's going to have an awful crick in his neck from sleeping like that.'_

"Laxus wake up. We've arrived." She said as she gently shook him. But the sleeping dragon didn't budge. ' _Well this could be a problem… how do I wake him up? Electrical shock maybe? No electricity won't affect him like it did Natsu... and I don't want to start a fire, wind is out of the question as well… leaving…'_ On her right hand she formed a water sphere and then froze the water as she moved it to coat her palm, almost forming an ice glove. Saphira slightly twisted her body so she could reach him better and placed her hand on Laxus's cheek.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his chilled cheek. He looked over at Saphira still sitting on the bench laughing her ass off. _'I don't think I've ever really heard her laugh before…'_ he thought as he stared at the obvious culprit to his rude awakening.

"You have no idea how funny that was!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up! This is our stop, I did genuinely try to wake you up much nicer but you wouldn't budge."

He growled lightly as he grabbed her hand and left the train compartment. "Come on troublemaker…"

 _'_ _He really has changed… the old Laxus would've sent a thunder bolt after me… or maybe five.'_ Saphira thought as she sped up to meet Laxus's pace. As she walked beside him, holding his hand, she couldn't help feeling like the luckiest woman in all of Earthland.

The pair of dragon slayers passed through the town of Akane on their way to the forest on the outskirts. As they walked through the bustling resort town they passed many vendors selling their goods on the street.

"Must be a festival going on..."

"You didn't know? Today is the start of the annual star gazing festival. Around this time of year the stars shine brightly here. So the resort here has a festival and draws in people from all over Fiore." Laxus explained while Saphira pulled him over to one of the vendor's stands.

"Look at all the pretty charms! Wow! This one is even shaped like a lightning bolt! You are very good at your craft, sir!"

The merchant smiled and said, "Thank you so much young lady. Are you interested in any of the charms?"

"They are all so lovely! I can't decide! We will be in town for a little while though so I will be back. Thank you for your time." Saphira said as she walked away still holding Laxus's hand.

"We should start heading towards the forest and find a good place to camp before it gets dark." Laxus said trying to get the woman beside him back on track. "We can always come back."

"Mm yea you're right. Come on! I know a shortcut." She tugged him towards the left, cutting through a corner of town and then out towards the forest.

They walked for almost two hours until they came upon a large clearing hidden in the trees. There was a small meadow off to the side covered in wild flowers and a clear space perfect for tents.

"This is the same place I trained before. It's far enough away from town and there is a water source nearby that we can use. The meadow is calming and an excellent place to meditate. All that's left is the camping stuff."

"And where do you suggest we find that?" Laxus said as he turned his head towards Saphira to give her an exasperated glance.

Saphira rolled her eyes and said, "Yea, yea keep your pants on," while she walked away from his side for the first time since they got off the train. Laxus immediately noticed the loss of warmth and comfort the second she left, and quickly decided the loss was annoying, irritating, and unwelcome.

Saphira had walked about ten feet away from the brooding blonde haired man, when she pulled out the necklace she had hidden in her shirt. On it sat one lone charm, a golden lion that sparkled in the setting sun. She held in her clenched fist and closed her eyes. He could feel a very small portion of her magic flow into the charm. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then there was a flash of golden light.

"It isn't often that you summon me, my queen. What a treat! What can I do for you?"

"Ostentatious as always Leo… We are going to be camping here for a little while. So could you bring some tents and changes of clothes from the spirit world or my house, please?"

"We?" The lion spirit questioned confused.

"Yes, we." Loke turned his head right and saw a very intimidating Laxus walking towards him. But instead of coming at him, Laxus walked over to Saphira and put his huge arm around her tiny waist, effectively warning the spirit.

"Ah… you finally told him then. Of course, you can count on me. I shall return momentarily." Loke returned to the spirit world to talk to Virgo about the supplies Saphira requested.

After Loke had disappeared Laxus lowered his head to Saphira's neck and said, "Why are you able to call upon a spirit? And why did he know about me being your mate?"

Saphira shivered as she felt his breath fan across her neck, and felt the slight rumble in his chest. He was growling… She also got the distinct feeling that he wasn't pleased. Her breaths came at an increased interval as she slightly leaned her head to the left. Giving the overbearing Adonis more access to her neck and unconsciously submitting to him.

"I'll explain later… he's coming back." She could feel her charm warm up as Loke put magic into it to open up his gate. Not a second later he appeared carrying several bags.

"Am I interrupting something?" The inquisitive spirit asked.

"Yes," Laxus growled clearly pissed off with the other male's presence.

In hopes of avoiding an unnecessary fight, Saphira moved away from Laxus slightly to grab a bag from Loke's hands.

"Thank you for the supplies Leo… though you should probably go…" She said as she glanced back at the fuming dragon slayer behind her.

"Of course my lady! Any time!" He said as he set down the rest of the bags and bowed at the waist with the finesse of an old world gentleman. Loke swiftly grabbed Saphira's hand and placed a kiss upon it and immediately disappeared just in time to miss a large fist aimed for his head.

 _'_ _He's trying to get me killed that stupid lion!'_ Saphira thought as she looked towards Laxus who was now slowly advancing towards her. She took a step back… then another… and another. The bag in her hand hit the ground with a dull thud completely forgotten as she focused on the man advancing towards her. Pretty soon her back hit the harsh bark of a nearby oak tree. And Laxus placed his forearms on the tree, situating them so he could lean over her effectively caging her in. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Not good! Pissed off dragon! Oh I'm sooo gunna kill Leo next time I get my hands on him!'_

"Explain. Now."

She gulped and licked her dry lips as she stared into the blue-grey storm coming straight at her. Better to calm the storm now rather than let it rage and develop into something it should never be.

"Leo is my best friend… I have known him for so long it feels like an eternity now. I am able to call him because of this charm." Saphira said as she pulled her necklace back out and let in sit on top of her shirt. "It doesn't summon him; the charm only allows me to let him know I would like him to come to me. That way I don't interfere with a battle he may be in for his master. And he knows about you simply because I told him... I trust him."

"Why do you call him Leo instead of Loke?"

"I met him shortly after my dragon extended my life. Back then he was Leo, he only changed his name to Loke to try to blend in. To me he will always be Leo."

Laxus exhaled as the tension left his body and he let his head fall onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry…my inner dragon was not happy that he showed up. Or that you were able to call to him…And that he kissed your hand." Laxus half mumbled, half growled into her shoulder.

Saphira brought her hands up placing them around his neck and turning her head towards his. "It's okay. I understand, I didn't think that through. I'm not used to thinking about someone else's feelings." She whispered softly in his ear.

They stood there in the same position, completely unmoving for a few more seconds. And when Laxus lifted his head his eyes drifted down to her lips. Seeing this, Saphira angled her head up, silently giving him permission. He moved his head closer and barely brushed her lips with his.

But then there was nothing. Laxus had moved and he was now making his way towards the bags Loke had left for them. _'Damn… so close…'_ Saphira sighed.

"We should set up the tents before it gets too dark," he stated.

"Um… sure, I'll go fill up the canteens while you build the tents. I won't be gone long." He nodded and she headed towards the stream that was located two miles east.

Saphira briskly walked through the trees as she made her way to the river. _'The next time I see that pesky lion he is so dead! I'll strangle him with his fucking tie!'_ She thought venomously. After filling up the canteens with the crystal clear water provided by the river she started to make her way back to the camp site. On her way back she thought of the kiss she almost had with Laxus. They had been so close! Pulling away like that should be a crime!

She lightly brushed her lips with the tips of her fingers. _'There is hope for us yet!'_

Back in the clearing Laxus was getting hell from his inner dragon.

 _'_ _You had her and you walked away! Have you lost your mind?!'_

 _'_ _No! I didn't want to move to fast! For fucks sake I just found out that she's my mate!'_

 _'_ _Yes she is, meaning that she was always meant to be with you! No one else! She gave you permission and still you ran! Man up!'_

Saphira walked back into the clearing and noticed that Laxus's face was scrunched up as he stood in front of the tent. "Everything okay Laxus?" She asked as she approached him.

"Oh! Uh yea… I guess… depending on how you look at it…"

 _'_ _What's that supposed to mean? Nothing seems to be missing on the tent…'_ Saphira carefully looked at the tent and came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing wrong… wait the tent, meaning one…

"There is only one tent isn't there." Saphira sighed.

"Yep."

"I should've known that Leo would pull something like this… Well at least it's a decent size. We will both fit comfortably." She walked away and started to go through the rest of the bags Leo had brought. Surely this wasn't the only surprise.

Laxus was stunned. How was she not freaking out about their situation?! He had almost kissed her and she's acting as if nothing happened? He watched her walk over to the bags and rummage through them, hearing an occasional curse from her _. 'There must be more surprises from Loke in there.'_

"How are you not bothered by the fact we will have to share a tent?" He watched her stand up and turn around; holding what looked to be a negligee in her fists.

"Honestly it does bother me a little, but hopefully we will be sharing a bed in the near future. So sharing a tent isn't a huge deal. Our connection is still very new so the more time we spend in each other's company the better." She explained.

"Right… makes sense… but… um… what are you holding?"

She held up the sheer black negligee up against herself and said, "This is another one of Leo's fucking ideas. Every single fucking night gown he packed for me looks similar to this one. Obviously he got all our clothes from the spirit world cause I sure as hell don't own anything like this."

He looked at the night gown she was currently holding up against her body and had to admit to himself that is was downright sexy. Sheer black material, black lace along the bottom and the chest, even tiny little spaghetti straps that he was sure served no purpose to actually hold the garment on. _'If she was wearing that it would be so easy to just tear it off of her and ha…'_

Saphira interrupted his thought by adding, "I'm sure he's laughing his ass of in the spirit world thanking every star that I can't get to him there…. Whatever I'll just sleep in a shirt and shorts."

 _'_ _Damn.'_ Laxus could help the disappointment he felt because of not being able to see her wear the sexy little number. Based off of what Loke had already done he was sure he'd have another opportunity, besides its only day one.

 **(Line Break)**

Once they had set up camp, the pair of dragon slayers decided to watch the sun set as their day drew to a close _. 'What an insane day! I'm completely exhausted…'_ Saphira thought. Unconsciously her body started to lean towards Laxus's.

Laxus had also been thinking about the crazy day. And wondered what else the woman beside him was hiding. When he felt something hit his shoulder he glanced over to find Saphira half asleep.

"Saphira?" He whispered as he moved his arm around her. The moment he did her head fell onto his chest.

"I'm tired…" she mumbled into his chest.

"Come on."

Laxus leaned her over to the tent and un-zipped it. He then picked Saphira up and put her inside. He followed her in and settled on the blankets they had laid out. Laxus took off his shirt and pants, then tossed them into his designated bag. Saphira on the other hand had already changed before and was currently curled up on her side.

Following her lead he lay down on his back with right hand behind his head and left arm across his stomach. Shortly after he closed his eyes he heard Saphira move beside him and felt a weight settle on chest. Opening his eyes he was greeted by a mass of soft black hair and a small hand directly over his heart. A warm feeling flooded his body and settled in his heart. Carefully he moved his right arm around her and pulled her closer, until there was no space let between their two bodies.

 _'_ _What a strange feeling…'_ He thought as he slowly lifted his head up and kissed the top of her head lightly so he didn't disturb the sleeping dragoness beside him.

Unbeknownst to him, she was actually still very much so awake and she felt him place a kiss on her head. Saphira scooted closer and held on tighter, if such an action was even possible. And found that the sleep that sometimes eluded her was easier to come by in the arms of someone dear to her heart.

 **(Line Break)**

Earlier that day, having finally caught up on the paperwork that cluttered his desk, the master of Fairy Tail had chosen to sit downstairs and watch over his children throughout the day. As the time approached 6 in the evening he noticed that two were unaccounted for. _'The majority of the team that was sent out on that job has returned. So where are the other two?'_ He wondered.

He called out to Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen and motioned for them to make their way towards him.

"What's up Master?" Bickslow asked.

"We are actually glad that you called us over. There is something we need to discuss with you, master." Freed said as the approached the bar.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Saphira-san asked us to inform you that she will be sending coordinates via lacrima to a training place for the dragon slayers. She asks that you get the information together and send the slayers as soon as possible."

"Where are Laxus and Saphira anyway?"

Bickslow answered, "They went to Akane to train."

"That's what they said anyway. Honestly no one goes to Akane to train." Evergreen added with a small smile.

"Why do you think it would be something different with them?" Makarov asked.

"I can explain, we had to temporarily split up during the job. Laxus had to retrieve Saphira from the mayor's mansion. But when they came back they were… uh… were…" Freed trailed off in his explanation almost as if the outcome was too terrible for him to say.

"Spit it out already my boy! They were what?" Makarov went through all the possibilities that could've happened. ' _Were the injured? Clothes torn to shreds? Had they beaten each other up in some sort of disagreement? Had they kil…'_

"Geez Bookworm! They were totally holding hands! See that wasn't so hard." Behind Bickslow his dolls chanted, "Holding hands, Holding hands!"

"…"

"Oi Master? Are you okay?" The seith mage asked as he waved his hand in front of the old man's face.

"I think we broke him…" Evergreen mumbled.

 _'…_ _holding… hands…he knows! Grandchildren are in my future!'_

The three members of the Thunder God Tribe watched as their master swayed back and forth gushing about grand babies.

"Ummm… I vote that we all walk away slowly. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this one out! Work has been insane lately! So on my day off I managed to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it!  
**

 **Important! I put up a poll for everyone to vote whether you want a lemon or not. So please vote! Also I tried to post a link to Saphira's outfit on my profile but it didn't work. So if you would like the link PM me and I'll try to send it that way.  
**

 **Thanks again for all the continued support! And always a huge thank you to my reviewers Insane-As-The-Mind, FairiesandDemons, and DarthEpsilon.  
**

 **Chapter 16**

The next day in Akane Forest, Saphira was once again the first to wake up, being the early riser she normally is. Laxus was still sleeping soundly next to her. Carefully she lifted her head up and set her chin on his chest, gazing at the man below her. Sometime during the night she had moved one of her legs to rest in between his, half of her body rested directly on his broad chest.

 _'_ _It's almost like a dream… like none of this is real and I will wake up and still be alone in the middle of nowhere.'_ She thought as she traced his tribal looking tattoo and Fairy Tail guild mark. _'Strong yet soft at the same time… Just like Luca,'_ she smiled and laid her head back in its original spot. _'I could lie here forever, if only time would let me.'_

As she laid there, Saphira thought about moving her leg up higher and trying to wake him up…all the while feigning sleep of course. Just a little revenge for hum pulling away yesterday…But her better judgement won out over her dirty mind. She didn't want to push him or their relationship, he was the one who stopped their almost kiss after all.

An hour later, she heard Laxus's heart rate increase, signaling that he was going to wake up soon. So Saphira moved her chin back to his chest and waited for his eyes to open.

The first thing that registered in his mind as he woke up was the weight on his chest, and the fact that there was another leg resting in between his… and it was dangerously close to a sensitive piece of anatomy. _'Damn! What am I going to do if she's still asleep?'_ Laxus opened his stormy grey-blue eyes and was greeted by an icy blue pair. Relieved, he brought his left hand up to cup the black haired beauty's cheek and watched her peaceful smile as she leaned into his touch.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he replied, voice still husky from sleep.

 _'_ _There was no way to deny it. His voice is damn sexy in the morning.'_

"So are you ready to train today?"

"Hm are you? You are the one who passed out last night." He teased.

"Ha ha very funny Mr. Dreyar, how is your arm?"

"Did something happen to my arm?" Laxus asked confused.

Saphira sat up and said, "Yea, the arm I slept on all last night." She said with a light chuckle. "It's got to be sore."

"Nope, feels fine… a little tingly though." Laxus said as he sat up. As he did Saphira noticed a scar about two inched long underneath his right shoulder blade.

"How did you get this?" She asked as she ran her hands over his broad back.

For a second or two Laxus's thoughts stalled until he thought he should answer before she got worried.

"I… I don't really remember. I probably got it sometime after I was exiled from the guild. I traveled a lot during that time."

He really had no idea where he had gotten the scar. Honestly he had been in so many fights; it was hard to keep track of all his injuries. And having her hands ghost over his back was really distracting! Almost as distracting as waking up with her knee brushing his member. Laxus tried really hard to ignore her hands, he really did but it was no use… he shivered anyway.

"Are you okay Laxus?"

"Fine, just cold."

"Then put a shirt on you idiot."

"I'm going to go outside and stretch. You can get changed in here and I will change after you."

She slipped out of the tent not waiting for his answer. A little fresh air would surely do wonders on her clouded head right now. Once outside she took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to sort through the thoughts racing in her mind.

 _'_ _Oh this was such a bad idea! I'm alone in the forest with my mate… we have to share a tent…and all I can think about is going back in the tent and ripping his clothes off… no one would miss us if we were off the grid for a little while… hours even… and judging from the curses coming from the tent this is about to get worse…'_

During her internal rant, Laxus had been mentally and verbally cursing Loke's very existence. The spirit had been creative with his clothing choices for sure. _'Honestly what is that moron thinking!? It's bad enough that we are out here alone and now I have to fucking wear this?!'_ Laxus thought as he glared at the clothing options he had.

"Fuck it; I'll just wear what I did yesterday." He mumbled as he reached for his other bag. But after dumping everything out of said bag he came to the conclusion that Loke really was a horrible person after all. His pants, shirt, cloak, and hell even his boxers were all missing…

 _'_ _No other choice then…'_

Outside Saphira noted that the amount of curses from the tent had dwindled and that the flap to the tent was slowly opening. Out came Laxus and all proper functions ceased to work. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants (think Aladdin's pants, from the Disney movie. They are actually called harem style.), with a dark purple sash wrapped around his waist and nothing else… no shirt.

 _'_ _Leo you son of a bitch…'_

"I would've put on my shirt from yesterday but it seems all my normal clothes have vanished."

Laxus said with a shrug. After not getting a reaction or even a word from his female, he turned is face towards her. Saphira's face most certainly didn't lack any color, in fact her cheeks were flushed a wonderful red hue. And she seemed to have stopped breathing. Slowly Laxus approached her and stood directly in front of the gaping woman. _'Let's have some fun…'_

He leaned in close and let her wild flower and forest like smell intoxicate him. "Breath Saphira… I don't need you passing out now."

She took in a deep breath and jumped away from Laxus, putting a good five feet in between their bodies.

 _'_ _He was so close! Too close… damn he smells and looks delicious… Ah fuck! I'm screwed! Quite literally actually…'_ Saphira thought as she continued to stare at the man before her. She turned on her heels and briskly started walking towards the tent.

"I'm going to change now."

 _'_ _I wonder what she'll come out in… We are never going to get any training done at this rate…'_

Saphira sat in the tent, on the floor, at a complete loss of what to do…. and confused as hell. _'Are these feelings my own? There is no way for the mate mark to interfere with feelings. It's merely a way to find your partner. There is no doubt in my mind that he's attractive, and that he's a good man but…do I… love him?'_

After a few more minutes of brooding over her thoughts Saphira thought it best to get changed and head out to meet the waiting lightning dragon slayer.

Searching through the bag that Loke had brought for her, she found that he certainly had a theme for her. Inside she found lots of sheer clothing and the color purple seemed to be the pick of the day. She had to admit that the outfit the pesky lion had packed wasn't that bad. It was a deep purple color, the same as Laxus's sash. The outfit had been modeled after those that belly dancers would wear, and had golden bangles on the skirt and top. Saphira put her hair up in a ponytail and took a deep breath before she started to unzip the tent.

The whole time Saphira had been in the tent Laxus had been outside wondering what could be taking so long. He hadn't even heard her curse out Loke yet. _'Surely she's not mad because of the stunt I pulled earlier?'_ He thought. But when he heard the zipper on the tent his thoughts immediately stopped as he waited for Saphira to emerge.

 **(Line Break)**

Back at the guild, Makarov had looked at the coordinates Saphira had sent him. They were indeed in the Akane Forest. He had already sent word to Rouge and Sting at Sabertooth. Now he was just waiting for Team Natsu to come back from their latest mission. He had already informed Gajeel, Wendy, and Erik about the site, they would be leaving tomorrow. Hopefully Team Natsu would be back by then and be able to leave with them. Levy had also wanted to tag along saying that she needed to speak with Saphira about something. And since Levy was going he couldn't deny Erik's request to bring Kinana along…. _'The guild is going to be empty by the time I get all the slayers over to Saphira.'_ The master thought with a sigh.

But still something fantastic did come out of this. _'Laxus knows now so I wonder how they are doing…'_ Then from downstairs he heard the guild get a lot louder _. 'Natsu must be back…'_

"Gray! Fight me!"

 _'_ _Yep he's back...'_ Makarov thought as he headed downstairs.

"Alright settle down everyone! Natsu! I need you front and center!"

"Gramps! I swear this mission went smoothly! I didn't break anything!" Natsu said as he walked over to the bar.

"Liar," Happy muttered next to him.

"Come here you little traitor!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew out of his reach laughing.

Makarov sighed before continuing, "You always break something… But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I have a mission for you."

"Really another one! Is this one about Igneel?"

"No… Saphira is training the slayers in a secret location. Not a lot of people know the location." Makarov leaned in closer so he was in Natsu's face. "Let's keep it that way shall we," he whispered with a scary face.

Natsu rapidly nodded his head.

"Great! The directions are on this lacrima. And if I need to get in touch with you I'll call you on it. So don't lose it. Should you feel like it, you can take one person with you."

"One? Hm… Then I choose Lucy!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her next to him. But as soon as she was there he quickly pulled his hand away and shook it like he had been shocked or he was trying to wake up a limb that had fallen asleep.

Because the rest of Team Natsu seemed to not have noticed, Makarov chose not to point it out. _'Natsu may have just found out that Lucy is his mate… Was it because he chose her out of everyone else to go with him? Or has something inside him changed?'_

"You two should go home, pack, and relax. You will leave with the rest of the slayers in the morning. The more training you get in the better Natsu."

"Aye sir!"

"Not you Happy! You are staying here! You sold me out to gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"It's not like it was a secret. He would've found out eventually." The flying exceed muttered.

The pair ignored the exceed as they left the guild. They decided to split up and meet back at Lucy's apartment to plan for their departure the next day.

But as Natsu walked towards his home he looked down at his right palm and found a series of dots connected by lines. They seemed to form a picture but he had no idea what it was. _'Could this mean that Lucy is my mate?'_ The fire dragon slayer thought to himself.

 **(Line Break)**

He knew… he knew the second she went in the tent to change that it would be bad. But he wasn't expecting her to come out dressed as a belly dancer. Or that she would be dressed in his favorite color. Or that she would look as beautiful as she did. Really he didn't know what he was expecting. The only thing he knew for sure right now was that he was screwed…

Saphira came out of the tent and stretched. Purposefully angling her body so that the golden charms on her outfit would catch the late morning sunlight. _'As long as I have to wear this I may as well use it to my advantage.'_ She thought watching Laxus's eyes move down her body. _'The feeling is mutual…believe me.'_

"Alright are you ready to begin today?"

Laxus pulled himself out of his trance to answer her, "Yea… what are we doing today?"

"Meditating," she said as she walked over to a clear spot and sat down on the soft grass. "Come on, get your ass over here."

He made quick work of closing the gap between them and sat in front of her. "What good is meditating going to do?"

"Even though your magic containers are already a decent size, you still need to make them bigger. So by meditating and taking in the ethernano that is naturally in everything around you, it's possible to expand your capacity."

"That's all?"

"Now don't get me wrong, this will take a while to accomplish. It's not easy by any means. Rouge is a very quick learner and it still took him quite a while to get the hang of it."

"Rouge? You already started teaching him?"

"When I first dropped by the Sabertooth guild we started talking and got along great so I gave him a few pointers before I left. He has made a lot of progress on his own." Saphira explained.

 _'_ _Great…'_ Laxus sighed and said, "How do I get started?"

After taking 30 minutes to explain to Laxus how meditation works she let him try on his own…. He was doing it all wrong! His breathes were forced, like he was actually counting them. His shoulders were tense, and he wasn't relaxing at all! Saphira sighed internally as she silently got up and made a wide circle around Laxus, so she could get behind him without casting a shadow on him and distracting him further.

Once she was a good distance behind him she whispered, "Do not open your eyes. Only listen to my voice and what I'm saying." She watched as his shoulders tensed a little and then relax slightly. _'Good…now.'_ Saphira started to move slowly in a circle around him as she continued to talk to him.

"First, relax your entire body… almost like you're trying to fall asleep. And don't count your breathes… you wouldn't count them during a normal day so don't count them now." Saphira continued to circle him as she waited for Laxus to make a few adjustments. Then she continued as she kept her voice quiet and smooth.

"Feel the air move around you. Listen to the sound the trees make as the wind blows though their leaves. Clear your mind of all your worries and stresses.… Don't think about anything… Just listen to the nature that's around you. Pull in everything you feel. Fill your magic containers and try to expand them by constantly pushing its boundary." Saphira spoke and when she finished she circled Laxus two more times listening to his heart rate.

 _'_ _He's completely calm and fully in the meditative state. I should've just talked him through it the first time…'_ She thought as she approached the blonde haired man. "Let's see how long you can stay like that." Saphira moved his bangs from his forehead and placed a kiss there. She let his hair fall back into place as she moved away.

 **(Line Break)**

An hour later Saphira heard her lacrima phone ringing from inside the tent. She became a blur and she moved swiftly to reach the lacrima before the ringing could disturb Laxus's state.

After accepting the call, Makarov's face appeared on the smooth surface of the lacrima.

"My wonderful child! How are you and my grandson getting along? Hmmm?" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Shhhh! Master, I finally got Laxus to meditate. If you ruin that I will fly down there and strangle you! Got it?" Saphira hissed into the lacrima as she moved further away from the clearing.

"Now now, why is violence always your go to answer?" The master asked in a much quieter voice.

"Because it yields the results I want faster than any other way. For example, look at how quite you are being right now. Any way why are you calling?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to update you on what's going on. All of the slayers have been informed of the location. Gajeel, Natsu, Erik, and Wendy will be leaving for your location tomorrow morning. Along with Levy, Kinana, and Lucy. I'm not sure when you should expect Rouge and Sting."

"Good to know… anything else?"

"Well it's just a hunch but Natsu may have found out who his mate is. But I'm sure you would be able to tell for sure. Like I said it's just a hunch."

"That's really good news actually! I wonder why it took so long. I mean Lucy has been part of the guild for quite a while." Saphira mused.

"I didn't even say Lucy's name… Why do you think it's her?"

"Oh come on Master! It's painfully easy to tell he has feelings for her. Honestly… why neither of them has made a move is beyond me…"

Back in the clearing Laxus was starting to come out of his meditative state. With her enhanced hearing Saphira heard this and ended her conversation with Makarov, promising to keep him updated on any progress made by the slayers. She placed the lacrima back in the tent and sat in front of Laxus once again.

Opening his eyes he found his beautiful mate to be still sitting in front of him. He also noticed that the sun was in a different position than the last time he had his eyes open.

"How long was I out?" Laxus asked confused.

"Ummm… about an hour and 15 minutes. Not bad for your first time." She said with a smile.

"Did you really sit there the whole time?"

"No, I moved away so I didn't break your concentration. And your grandfather called so I talked to him for a little while." She said while she uncrossed her legs and leaned back, placing the palms of her hands on the ground to keep her from falling backwards.

Laxus stared at her and thought about what he actually knew about her. Really it wasn't much…His head seemed much clearer than it had been earlier. A benefit of meditating?

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

"You just did… but sure I'll let you ask another." They both chuckled and then Laxus asked,

"Would you tell me about your dragon?"

"Why?"

"I want to know more about you. And you spent more time with your dragon than any of the other slayers. It's a huge part of who you are."

Saphira blushed and turned her face away slightly. _'He does deserve to know… Now is as good of a time as any…'_

"Luca was a stubborn dragon, but I guess all dragons have that in common. He was stern and yet kind. A total walking paradox if you will." She said as she chuckled. "He was a great teacher and an even better father-figure. He made sure I understood everything about being a dragon slayer and how much power came with my responsibility. Slayers were made to protect, despite what our name seems to suggest."

"How did you meet him?" Laxus asked. Finally she was opening up! And he was going to push as far as he could to gain a better understanding of this complex woman.

"Umm… well it was during the plague 230 years ago. I was about 10 years old at the time. My parents had died from the sickness and I was left in charge of my younger brother. He was only six then… The town we lived in was a small farming colony and we didn't have much… nearly everyone had died and more perished every day from malnutrition and starvation. There was hardly any food left to go around. Any food I did manage to find I gave to my brother…

She paused in her story and her hands bunched up in the grass. Her head was bowed and her bangs hid her eyes. Carefully Laxus moved to sit next to Saphira and then gently pulled her to sit in between his legs and against his chest. Laxus rested his chin on her head and held her close.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

That was all it took for the dam to break and the tears to start falling.

"I couldn't save him! I tried so hard… all I could do was watch him slowly die… he died in my arms, underneath a willow tree we had found together… before the plague happened…"

Her tears had slowed down, but Laxus still held on tightly to her. Slowly Saphira's arms went around him as she leaned into his embrace. After she quieted down she continued her story.

"I buried him there… beneath the tree. Our parents were there too… After that I was run out of the town by the other townspeople. No one wanted to be responsible for a brat with no family. So I walked into the forest, wandering for what seemed like weeks. I remember coming across a waterfall. I was so thirsty I completely submerged my head in the water and when I came up I was face to snout with Luca. I was so shocked I couldn't even scream." She said with a light chuckle. "Luca took me under his wing and taught me all about magic and about the world. The rest is ancient history…" As she trailed off Saphira scooted closer into Laxus's arms.

"What… what was his name?"

"…John. His name was John."

Laxus had no idea what to say. 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem good enough. So he just let her sit there in his arms, trying to comfort her with his presence. He got an idea soon enough.

"Saphira, I have an idea. How bout we but the training on hold today and go into town for the festival? When the others get here we won't have time to do that."

"That sounds nice."

The pair made quick work of the distance between their campsite and the town of Akane. They received a few weird looks because of their choice in clothing, but it was a festival so no one really cared. They eventually passed the same vendor that they met when they first arrived. Remembering how Saphira reacted to the lightning bolt shaped charm Laxus led her around the corner and said,

 **(Line Break)**

"Could you wait right here? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure, I won't move." Saphira replied with a smirk.

"Not sure if I believe you…" Laxus replied with a smirk of his own. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Saphira watched Laxus's back as he disappeared around the corner. She then leaned against the wall with a ridiculous grin across her face. _'He kissed me…'_

Everything was fine for the first couple minutes. She watched the people that passed with mild interest. Human watching had always been a favorite past time for Luca. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a group of three men. _'Ugh they all seem to be eyeing me… how gross…'_ Not even a second later they began to make their way over towards her.

"Hey baby, are you like one of those exotic dancers? I'd totally let you dance on my pole." Said the first unidentified creepy male.

"Yea, we could show you a real good time, little lady." UCM number two said.

Saphira sighed deeply and said, "No, I'm not a dancer. Nor do I wish to spend any of my time with you ridiculous looking fellows. Now kindly move along before my companion comes back."

Apparently the third UCM didn't like her comment. He slammed his left hand on the wall behind her and leaned in closer. "I'm really going to enjoy wiping that smug ass little smirk off your face."

Saphira's smile continued to widen across her face. "Not as much as he's going to enjoy kicking your ass."

Laxus was coming in hot! Oh man was he pissed! The guy closet to Saphira was the first to go. A swift right hook to the jaw and a harsh impact on a nearby wall and he was out cold. The other two didn't have such luck… Laxus lifted them both up at the same time while gripping their necks. The poor fools were a good foot off the ground… not to mention scared shitless as well.

"What the hell do you fucking scum bags think you're doing with my woman?!" Laxus growled out through his clenched shut teeth.

"W… we…we're so…rry." One of the men managed to get out.

"Ease up a bit Laxus. You can't hear their groveling if you're crushing their windpipes." Saphira said as she placed a soothing hand on his forearm. "Besides you've drawn quite the crowd."

Laxus glanced around and found Saphira to be correct. People had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Many faces seemed concerned and many mothers ushered their children away from the area.

"Let's keep a good face for Fairy Tail, okay?" She said once Laxus had visibly calmed down.

"F…F… Fairy Tail?!" The second guy stuttered out. "Please just let us go! You'll never see us again I swear it!"

Laxus continued to growl at the pair in his hands, until he decided to drop them both on their asses. They quickly got on their feet, picked up their other buddy and ran away.

"They are actually quite fast." Saphira muttered as she watched them.

Laxus turned to her and looked her over for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

Saphira chuckled lightly and said, "They didn't even touch me. I'm fine Laxus."

Seeing the smile on her face made Laxus relax a little. "Good, I don't feel like tracking them down to pound the shit outta them without an audience." He said as he pulled Saphira next to him and put his arm around her shoulder. And Saphira held the hand that rested on her right shoulder.

The dragon slayers continued on their way through the festival while checking out the vendors and trying many different local dishes and later when they finally headed back to the clearing Laxus decided to give her his gift.

Saphira was digging around in her back for a change of clothes. There was a hot spring nearby and she was in desperate need of a bath.

"I got you something while we were at the festival."

"Really? When did… Ohhh… The old bathroom trick huh? Clever, so do I get it now or later?"

"What if I said later?"

"Then I'd leave to take my bath." She quipped.

"And if I said now?" Laxus countered.

Saphira held her hand out palm up and closed her eyes. A grin spread across Laxus's face as he stared at her expectant face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny grey box with a white bow. Laxus gently set it on top of her lightning bolt shaped mark.

When she opened her eyes and saw the box her expression changed from expectant to confused. She had been expecting maybe a stuffed animal or a festival mask from one of the many shops they had passed. Saphira made quick work of the bow and pulled off the lid. Inside she found the same small lightning bolt shaped charm they had seen just the day before.

"When I went back to get it I was actually worried that he wouldn't have it. It looked like most of his charms had already been bought. But the old man had actually hidden that one away. He said he knew that I would be back for it… crazy old man…" Laxus said as he scratched the back of his head.

Saphira took the charm out of the box and gave the box to Laxus to hold. She then reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace and slid on her new charm.

"Would you put it on me?" She asked as she held out her necklace.

"Of course." He said taking her necklace and putting the box in his pocket. Saphira turned around and moved her pony tail out of the way so Laxus could put the necklace on her. After clasping it shut, Laxus ran his hands down her shoulders and stopped when he reached her hands.

As she felt his strong has work their way down her arms, Saphira relaxed and leaned on Laxus's chest. And before he could pull his hands away she grabbed them and threaded her fingers with his.

Saphira laid her head on Laxus's shoulder and said, "Why don't you come to the spring with me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Thank you for waiting patiently! Alright so the poll is closed and there will be a lemon in the future. It will be my first one so we will see how it goes.**

 **As always a huge thank you goes out to my reviewers! Love all of you guys! Especially Insane-As-The-Mind, you my friend are awesome! lol**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but Saphira is mine and I will be adding another OC in the future.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Chapter 17**

The hot spring was secluded in a part of the forest that was two miles away from the camp. The walk there was short and for the most part silent. The two slayers walked hand in hand and listened to the birds as they sung in the trees. The sun was beginning its descent from the sky and the resulting sun set was a sight to behold. Orange, purple, yellow, and pink all blended together to create a perfect picture. All different, but all beautiful.

During their walk Saphira had made up her mind, and was now planning to make a move on the seemingly unsuspecting man walking beside her. Her goal for the night was to finally kiss him. Unfortunately they just didn't have the time for a proper courting. _'If Luca knew what I was planning he'd_ _ **kill**_ _me.'_ Saphira thought as she smiled. Luca was old fashioned in his ways and believed in long courtships. But that time had long since passed… and she was determined to kiss Laxus, no matter what it took.

Laxus barely caught the smile that spread over his companion's face. _'What is she thinking about?'_ He wondered as he continued to watch her. After learning a little from her past he did feel a little closer to her. But Laxus had a feeling that he only heard the tip of the iceberg that has been Saphira's life.

When they reached the hot spring, Saphira hung her bag on a low tree branch so it would be off the ground. And then moved to undo her skirt, but Laxus grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I came here to get clean… and I can't do that if I'm in dirty clothes now can I?" Saphira replied with a smirk. "What did you come here to do?"

Her gaze held his as she watched the many emotions flicker through his eyes. Shock first, then uncertainty, and finally confidence. He briefly broke eye contact to look at the neatly tied bow on Saphira's hip that held together the skirt. His fingers gently brushed hers away. Laxus's eyes moved back to Saphira's and undid the bow allowing her skirt to fall to the ground. Likewise she had managed to move her hand behind him to undo his sash.

 _'_ _When did she?...'_ He thought confused as he watched her pull her top over her head, leaving her in only a pair of black lacy underwear and a matching bra. Saphira glanced back and found Laxus still in his pants, despite undoing his sash. So using her magic she sent a rush of wind down his body, effectively causing his already loose pants to fall to the ground… And giving him goosebumps.

"That's cheating." He said with a smirk.

"No… it's called a tactical advantage. Would you like me to burn your boxers off as well?"

Panicking slightly he backed away and said, "No, I think I'll keep them on if it's all the same."

She smiled widely and agreed not to burn off his boxers. Stepping into the water felt amazing! Instantly you could feel your muscles relax as you sank into the steaming water. Saphira got to work washing her long silky stands and Laxus leaned against a boulder near the edge. _'Must he sit so far away…'_ She sighed. This isn't going to work if I can't even get him in the water. She finished washing her hair and dove under the water to clean out the suds, but as she did she had an idea for an awful trick to play on the lightning dragon slayer relaxing above. Using water and air magic Saphira created an air bubble that encompassed her nose and mouth, allowing her to stay under water for a longer amount of time. _'Let's see how long it takes for him to move.'_

 _'_ _Damn what the hell was Saphira playing at?! It's like she's trying to make me hot and bothered…fucking working too…'_ He sighed as he leaned against a nearby rock. Saphira was washing her hair in his sightline and her back was arched ever so enticingly. _'She's got to be doing this on purpose…'_ Laxus reopened his eyes after he heard her disappear underneath the water. After 10 seconds passed he started to get worried… 30 seconds he thought maybe she surfaced somewhere else. So he began to shout her name and walk around the spring and look for bubbles. After 45 seconds he was damn near frantic trying to find her.

Saphira on the other hand, had been following his movements from below the surface of the water. She waited until he was just about to pass her again and she then released her air bubble, making him stop in his tracks and lean over the ledge. Creating a funnel of water beneath her feet, Saphira shoots up out of the water, hooks her arms around a shocked Laxus's neck and drags him into the water with her.

After resurfacing and recovering from his shock Laxus glares over at the elemental dragon slayer, who was once again laughing her ass off at his expense. _'What the fuck was she thinking!'_ Saphira stopped laughing and turned his way. Seeing the 'I'm pissed off and going to fucking kill you look' she immediately swam closer to explain.

"I'm sorry Laxus… you were sitting so far away so… it was meant to be funny…." She tried to explain.

Dammit he just couldn't stay mad at her! Laxus let out a long sigh and pulled the small female into his arms. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head on his chest. "You really managed to scare me… It's been a long time since that's happened to me… And I didn't like the feeling then and I definitely don't now."

"I promise I won't do it again. But… you need to stop distancing yourself… I meant what I said… back in the office. I'm happy that you turned out to be my mate and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are everything I could want and more than I need." During her small speech Saphira had moved her head away from Laxus's chest so she could look him in the eyes. She wanted, no she needed him to know how serious she was. "Please… I want this relationship to work. I want a relationship with you."

 _'_ _Wow… she's… too good for a man like me. She deserves better… and yet here she is saying she_ _ **wants**_ _me… I could never say no to her.'_ Laxus thought as he slowly leaned in, but stopped just before he reached her lips. He whispered, "I want this too," and sealed the promise with a kiss.

Finally she had him and was planning on never letting go. Saphira swiftly moved her hand to the back of Laxus's head and threaded her hands into his soaked hair and pulled his body closer. Laxus pushed her backwards until she met the wall of the spring as his lips continued to feverously meet hers. When her back hit the wall, Saphira pulled her legs up and locked them around his hips. In response Laxus released his hold on her lips and moved to her slender neck. Saphira moved her head to the side to give him more access as he continued his path up and down her neck, leaving colorful marks everywhere his lips and teeth touched. Laxus made his way to the sensitive skin right over her jugular and dragged his tongue over it and up to her jawline, making the woman in his arms shiver. Lightly he bit the same place he had licked, causing Saphira let out a breathy moan.

Laxus growled and moved back to Saphira's lips when he felt her grind her hips into his. She breathlessly moaned his name against his lips. God it sounded so right. Everything felt right. The fact that she was here in his arms, and that she was his mate but, she deserved better than a quickie in a spring.

"Saphira…we need to stop…" He breathed against her lips and he pulled away slightly.

"No… we don't." She replied. "I don't want to stop." Saphira then moved her mouth to his neck and bit a spot on his left shoulder hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. "When we mate… this is where I will place my mark." She licked the same spot to sooth it and clean off the blood.

Laxus dropped his head onto her shoulder and groaned in both pain and pleasure. Slightly lifting his head he nipped the spot where he would eventually leave his mark and said, "And when we do mate, it won't be in a spring. You deserve better."

Saphira halted her assault on Laxus's neck and smiled softly. "You're right... I'm sorry." She said as she cupped his cheek. "Besides there is still much you have to learn about me and our possible future. Let's get cleaned up now."

They untangled themselves and finished cleaning up. Once out of the spring Saphira went behind a tree to change out of her wet clothes. Seeing as Leo really hadn't given her many options for clothing and the other articles kept disappearing, she had no other option than to wear the black negligee. _'Fucking stupid overgrown cat!'_

"Laxus?"

"What is it?"

"Uh…I just want you to know I didn't do this on purpose… Leo didn't pack appropriate night clothes."

"Um…alright?"

Saphira stepped back into the small clearing and into Laxus's view. _'Fuck me…'_ Was all that managed to pass through his head after catching a glimpse of Saphira in the same negligee she had held up the first day. Laxus quickly turned around and attempted to stanch his nose bleed.

"Are you all right? I smell blood… Is the bite I gave you earlier still bleeding?" Saphira asked as she approached and ran her hands over his back. She walked in front of him and saw him pinching his nose and realized what had happened.

"Oh!" She laughed and said, "I'm sorry but this is all I have at the moment. Would you rather I take it off?"

"No, that would be so much worse…" Laxus groaned.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You make it too easy to tease you. Come on lets go back to camp." Saphira said as she linked her hand with his.

Back at camp, they entered the tent and immediately settled in the same position that they ended up in the night before. Saphira got comfy as she laid her head on Laxus's chest, and he tried to ignore the fact that there was a beautiful woman laying on him who was barely clothed. _'Damn this is going to be a long night.'_

"What did you mean by; there is still a lot I have to learn about you and our possible future?"

Saphira once again propped her head up on his chest and looked him in the eye, as best as she could with him lying down. "Well I have a long history… for example, way before Fairy Tail I was an assassin. Leo was of course against it, but he was too busy with his master to keep complete tabs on me."

"Does Gramps know?"

"Of course he does. I won't lie about my past, but I don't want to exactly broadcast that I'm an ex-assassin."

"What was your name back then?"

"Crimson Rose, the assassination guild was named Crimson Fighters. All of the member's names were types of flowers, and everyone was a woman. We mainly had high level targets that really only a woman could get close to using seduction… Shocked?"

"A little… how many did you kill?"

"…I didn't keep count… but 60 maybe?"

Laxus could tell that Saphira was lying. And suspected that she knew the exact number, but he didn't want to push her. Killing even one person weighs heavily on someone. Killing as a profession would be no different. So he changed the subject.

"What about our future?"

"Have you given any thought to what will happen after we mate? Specifically the semi-age petrification?"

"No not really. Why?"

"You need to completely understand what will happen before you make your decision. You **will** outlive all of your friends and family. Slowly watching everyone you love age and die while you stay the same is a hard pill to swallow… believe me."

For a second, Saphira's true age shone through her eyes before it disappeared as though it was never there. _'As long as I have her, I can weather anything…even if it means loosing everyone else.'_ He thought as he lifted his head up and paced a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will always be with you." Laxus whispered against her lips.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Laxus laid his head back down and Saphira settled back into her original spot and both slayers drifted off to sleep.

 **(Line Break)**

They had been on this god forsaken moving death trap for two hours now. All the shaking and rattling was enough to turn all of the slayers a sickly green. Gajeel, Erik, and Natsu were all feeling the effects. Wendy's troia spell no longer had any effect on them.

"How much longer…." Natsu grumbled.

"Akane is the next stop. We will be there in about 15 minutes." Lucy answered as she ran her fingers through his salmon colored hair. Ever since she became part of Team Natsu, Lucy found that doing this helped with the motion sickness. _'This is a much better option than having Erza knock him out.'_

Looking around their large cabin; Lucy found Levy doing the same thing with Gajeel and Kinana with Erik. Little Wendy had passed out about 30 minutes ago as well. She didn't get as motion sick as the guys did. _'Probably has something to do with her sky magic.'_ She thought _. 'I wonder if Saphira gets motion sick? She's such a mystery! No one knows much about her! Maybe out here she will be a little more open…'_

"Now arriving at Akane Station."

"Finally…" Levy sighed.

After the train stopped, the dragon slayers made quick work of the distance to the non-moving platform. Natsu even fell to the ground and kissed it.

"EW! Natsu that's gross! Do you have any idea how many people have walked there!" Lucy grimaced.

"Yea actually. I can smell their individual scents." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"Just when I thought it couldn't be worse…" She deadpanned.

"I also smell Sting and Rouge! They aren't too far ahead, so if we hurry we can catch up! Come on!" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy a long with him.

 _'_ _That's strange… Has he always worn a glove?'_ Lucy thought as she let Natsu pull her along.

The group ran into the light and shadow dragon slayers on the edge of town. They had left Yukino back at Sabertooth to handle things while Sting was away, and Sting wasn't too happy about not having her with him. So he immediately challenged Natsu to a fight.

"We don't have time for that! Don't make me Lucy Kick both of you!" The celestial spirit mage shouted angrily.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Alright morons, let's get going. We have a long way to walk before we reach Saphira's camp." Gajeel said.

 **(Line Break)**

"Are you ready for the peace to end?" She asked.

Laxus groaned as he stretched. Having to sleep on the ground was really starting to get to him. Everyone else would be arriving today, and his alone time with Saphira would be over. _'Better make the most of it now._ ' With that thought, he rolled over so that Saphira was pinned beneath him.

"No I'm not… I'd much rather stay like this."

Saphira hummed in agreement beneath him as Laxus moved to claim her lips. At first the kiss was slow and loving; the pair took their time exploring each other. But then their kiss turned hungry and needy. Saphira's arms circled around Laxus's back and she spread her legs allowing him to settle in between them. He lowered his body down onto hers as he continued to ravage her mouth. The dragoness pulled away to breath and moaned as he brushed off one of the straps holding up her negligee.

"More…" She gasped as she ground her hips against his.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE! SAPHIRA! LAXUS!"

Both occupants in the tent froze. Saphira's eyes widened as she took in the scents of their visitors. "Fuck!" She harshly whispered as she pushed Laxus off. "Shit! We aren't even dressed yet! Throw on some pant s and go out there and stall!"

Laxus dove for his bag and pulled out another pair of black harem pants like yesterday. Only this time there was a red sash instead of a purple one. Saphira helped slide on his pants and tie his sash before she shoved him out of the tent. She let out a silent sigh as she zipped then tent back up. She then moved to get herself dressed as she listened to the conversation outside.

"What were you doing in the tent?" Levy asked.

"We slept in a little late today. Saphira is getting changed now, so she'll be right out." Laxus replied.

"Well I'm ready to train so, hurry up Saphira!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't make the first thing I do today be beat the shit out of you Natsu!"

"She's scary in the morning." The fire dragon slayer muttered.

"I heard that!"

Natsu hid behind Lucy when he heard the tent start to unzip. "Don't let her kill me Lucy!"

"EH! You think I can stop her?! Who is trying to get who killed here?" Lucy panicked.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill anyone at the moment."

All eyes shifted to Saphira who had emerged from the tent. She was dressed in another belly dancer outfit, except this one was a long skirt instead of pants. The skirt was red with a black sheer overlay that was slit up both sides, showing the red underneath. Her top resembled a bikini top with teal and pink swirls that were echoed on the top of her skirt. Beads hung from the center of her top and down her stomach as well as around her low riding skirt.

"Why are you both dressed so fucking weird?" Erik asked.

"You can thank Leo for our choice in wardrobe. He has been extremely meddlesome lately." The elemental dragon slayer said while rolling her eyes. "Oh! By the way, it's your turn Gajeel."

A crease appeared on his brow when he heard Saphira's comment. _'My turn for what?'_ Gajeel thought. But as he continued to stare at her confused he noticed how close she was standing to Laxus. She was slightly leaning on him, not enough to be extremely noticeable but enough for him to pick up on the fact that she had indeed told Laxus he was her mate.

"Well…shit." Gajeel muttered. He sighed and turned to the small blue haired woman next to him. "Come on Shrimp, there's something we need to talk about." The large iron dragon slayer said as he pulled Levy off to the side and into the trees.

Once they were out of hearing range, Saphira turned to the rest of the group and quickly got everyone working on setting up tents and expanding their camp. _'They may be gone for a while…'_ She thought as she walked towards Sting and Rouge.

"Nice to see that you two could make it. How was the trip?" She asked.

"Ugh! Horrible! Trains are death traps! I wanted to walk but Rouge said it was 'efficient and practical to take the train.'" Sting complained.

"I said you were more than welcome to walk, but I was going to take the train. You didn't have to follow me." Rouge replied.

"Yea but face it, you **love** my company."

"Just go pick a spot for our tent would you?"

Sting slowly walked away while muttering 'grouch' under his breath.

"So how is your independent training coming along?" Saphira asked.

"Slowly, but I'm sure that with your direct guidance here, I will be able to improve faster."

"One step at a time my friend." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and then walked away. Being the Alpha of all these slayers, it was her job to check in with all of them and make sure they were doing fine, and next was the young sky dragon slayer.

"Hello Wendy, do you need any help with your tent."

"Hello Saphira nee-san! No, Carla made me practice putting up my tent so that I could do it without her." The young slayer replied.

"Why didn't Carla come with you?"

"She said something about Happy needing her… I'm not sure." Wendy said as she went back to putting up her tent.

 _'_ _Well that's interesting.'_ Saphira thought. Carla had always been so standoffish towards the blue cat. Maybe there was something there after all. "Let me know if you need anything, okay Wendy!"

"Sure thing!"

 _'_ _Alright, Gajeel is off with Levy so next I'll check up on Erik.'_ Currently Erik and Kinana were setting up their tent about 15 feet from hers. Sensing her approaching Erik stopped what he was working on and met her halfway.

"How are things back at the guild? Any issues with the council?"

"Luckily not, the council hasn't shown their fucking faces. So we are safe for now… Until they find out we aren't in that fucking town anymore."

"Makarov will cover for us, and if there is an issue he knows how to get a hold of me. I thought you were working on not cursing as much?"

"It's not fu… It's not easy to stop something I've done my entire life. But Kinana thinks it will help me win more people over."

"Fairy Tail is a rowdy bunch. I don't think that whether you curse or not will affect anything. Do what you want. If you are happy so will Kinana." Saphira finished with a smile and a comforting hand on his shoulder as she moved on to the fire dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu, follow me would ya." The black haired dragon slayer called out.

"Aye sir! I'll be right back Luce."

Laxus watched the pair as the disappeared into the forest. _'Wonder what that's about?'_

Saphira stopped when they reached a good distance. A distance that was out of dragon slayer range. During their walk Natsu had been his hyper normal self and jumping around spouting fire.

"Honestly I have no idea why you keep up this charade. It would be so much easier and less destructive..." She muttered. "Alright drop the act Natsu."

Almost immediately the salmon haired dragon slayer calmed down immensely. Gone was the hyper active, destructive slayer. And in his place was a calm and level headed man.

"It's fun to goof off and not have to be serious all the time." Natsu said.

"Well could you manage to do it in a less destructive manner? You are the cause of many of the master's headaches."

"I can try, but destroying things is a hell of a lot of fun."

Saphira sighed at the crazy smile on the fire dragon slayer's face. _'He'll be the demolition specialist then.'_

"Makarov said something about you finding your mate. And judging by the glove his suspicions were right. So… let's see it."

Natsu took off his newly acquired glove and showed his palm to the waiting Alpha. "I'm pretty sure it's Lucy, but I have no idea what these lines and dots are."

As Saphira took a closer look she realized that the seemingly random dots and lines weren't random at all.

"This is a constellation. Which makes sense seeing as Lucy is a celestial spirit mage." She said.

"So which constellation is it?" Natsu asked confused. "I don't really know anything about that sort of stuff."

"It's Andromeda, the princess constellation. Perfect fit, really… so when are you going to tell her?"

"I have no idea…" He sighed.

"Well the sooner the better."

Saphira started to walk away but Natsu called out to her before she got very far.

"What about you? Slayers are starting to pair up and we all suspect that you do know who your mate is. So?"

She smiled and help up her marked hand. "You got me! Laxus is my mate. And by the way, he already knows."

 **(Line Break)**

Back at camp most of the tent were set up. Gajeel and Levy were finally back but their hair was just a little messed up, and so were their clothes. _'Levy must've been more than happy that he was hers.'_ Saphira thought with a smile.

Natsu re-entered the clearing and was back to the person he had everyone believing was the real Natsu. _'Boy has way too much pent up energy.'_

"Alright everyone! Today you will have to yourselves, so get settled. But tomorrow training starts."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sooo sorry that it took like a month for me to get this chapter out! December is a crazy month at work and then I took a vacation. This chapter was really hard to write so I'm sorry about the shitty fight scene. I'm determind to finish this story and I have no idea how long that will take. So thank you to those who are sticking this out with me!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Saphira and any other OC's.**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning Laxus involuntarily woke up much earlier than usual. He listened for any movement outside the tent or around the camp and found none, everyone else was still sound asleep.

 _'_ _So Saphira used to be an assassin…'_ He thought as he looked at her peaceful expression. He found it strange that she had turned to killing for money. Had she been bored? Trying to find her place in a world where she slowly aged. Or had she had a death wish at the time?

Five minutes into his musing, Laxus heard the others in the camp begin to stir. _'Time to get up.'_ He thought as he woke up the woman beside him.

Saphira had slept in her outfit from yesterday. Not wanting to risk the possibility of another slayer opening her tent and finding her in another skimpy little number, curtesy of Leo. Her first mission for the day was to get some normal clothes… and get her claws into a certain lion.

She kissed Laxus good morning and then exited the tent, heading straight for the blonde celestial mage.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Saphira! How are you?"

"I'll be better in a moment. Could you summon Leo for me?"

"Uh sure, no problem! Can I ask why?"

"He's responsible for my limited wardrobe. I just want to knock some sense into him. That's all." Saphira replied with a dangerous grin.

 _'_ _Shit Loke! What did you do this time?'_ Lucy thought as she grabbed the key belonging to Leo the Lion.

"Open, gate of the Lion! Loke!" In a flash of golden light the celestial spirit appeared and kissed Lucy's hand.

"My dear princess, I do not sense any danger… so is it safe to assume that this is a more pleasurable call." The lion spirit purred.

Lucy pulled her hand from Loke and said. "I'm in no danger, but I think you might be…"

Loke turned around to see what seemed to have Lucy on edge. Once he caught sight of Saphira, his fluffy ears immediately flattened on top of his head and disappeared into his hair.

"Lu… Lucy… I thought we were friends! Partners! Why would… why would you summon me here!" Loke panicked as he took in Saphira's expression. Her dangerous grin had changed into an 'I got you now you little shit' smirk.

"Leo… Let's go have a chat." Saphira said as she stalked closer to the celestial spirit. She grabbed his right ear and dragged him into the tree line.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow… Saphira that's hurts! Damnit! I'm sorry!" Loke whined.

The rest of the group watched as Saphira disappeared with Loke. All silently thanking that they were not on the receiving end of her wrath.

"What did he do?" Levy whispered to Gajeel.

"No fucking idea. But better him than me at this point." He grunted.

"That's mean Gajeel!"

"It's true, that woman is a demon."

After she had dragged Loke a good distance from the camp she let go of his ear and aimed a roundhouse kick at his head, which he fluidly dodged. Jumping away he put a good amount of distance between himself and the raven haired dragon slayer.

"Come on Saphira! It was just a joke!" He shouted as she aimed another jab at his head, followed by a sweep at his legs.

"I don't need your help in my love life Leo! I thought we had agreed not to mess with each other's lives! Have you even told Aries how you feel about her?!" Saphira countered as she knocked an incoming punch away from her face.

"That has nothing to do with this! You were waiting too damn long! Slayers that have closer and stronger bonds with their mates are physically stronger! I was trying to speed up your relationship!" That really pissed her off, he noted. Her half ass punches picked up in intensity as she became more serious. Aiming a solid kick towards his abdomen he just barely managed to block it using both hands, missing the uppercut towards his jaw. When it connected he was thrown back 15 feet.

"Fuck! That hurt Saphira!" Loke groaned as he got back on his feet.

"It was meant to hurt! Honestly Leo. No shirts? Skimpy lingerie? I got asked if I was an exotic dancer while I was in town!" She said as she stalked towards the man leaning against a nearby tree.

"I said I was sorry! How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen? I figured you two wouldn't be able to control the mating instinct!" Loke shouted as he dogged another punch. This one hit the tree that was behind him, blowing out an entire section of the trunk, causing the tree to fall with a resounding crash.

 **(Line Break)**

Back at camp, everyone heard a loud crack and turned their attention towards the forest to see a large tree topple over.

"Damn…" Sting muttered. "Which one do you think did that?"

"My money is on Saphira! With the way she dragged Loke out of here, it was definitely her." Lucy said. "I just hope he's still in one piece when they get back..."

Laxus started to make his way out of camp but he was held back by Gajeel.

"You don't want to do that man."

"And why not?" Laxus growled.

"Let them sort it out. It will probably be worse if you go out there. Besides, they've known each other forever. Maybe this is just the way they sort things out."

"Saphira is my mate! How can I just let them beat the shit out of each other?"

There was a couple gasps from those who still had no idea Saphira had actually found her mate, and none the less told him. And Wendy muttered, "I knew it!" Under her breath.

Unphased by the reactions around them Gajeel continued, "You need to let her sort this out herself. Show her that you trust her and have faith in her abilities. And hope that she doesn't go overboard. She'll be fine Laxus."

"Damn it!" Laxus growled out as he stalked back over to his original spot and sat down to wait it out.

 **(Line Break)**

"What the fuck woman! That would've killed me!" Loke shouted as he stared at what once was a proud oak tree.

"Figured you would dodge it."

"Seriously?! Are we really going to settle this the way we did when you joined the Crimson Fighters?" Loke asked annoyed.

"Do you remember the outcome of that fight? We promised then not to meddle in each other's lives. And look at what you fucking did. Just humor me and fight this out with me." She said as she stood on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Last time we destroyed half of a village. Granted it was abandoned and falling apart anyway but still."

"And this time we are surrounded by trees. We are in no danger of hurting anyone out here. Come on Leo!"

"Fine! Let's go."

The pair lunged at each other and continued to trade blows until neither one could stand. Throughout the many years they had been friends, sparing had always been a way that they could wordlessly express themselves. Every time their fists connected they gained a better understanding of themselves and each other. As they laid down in the new clearing catching their breaths Saphira spoke up first.

"I forgive you… I wasn't that mad. I'm just stressed out… I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me to get everyone ready and find my place with Laxus."

"… You know they are looking for you, right?"

"Yea… I know… I already have someone on that. Thanks for always being there Leo."

"Anything for you… Now come on, let's go back to camp before they come to us."

 **(Line Break)**

Waiting for Saphira and Loke to get back was like sitting on hot coals. Not a single person was able to sit in one place for very long before switching places and looking towards the forest.

There was no shortage of noise coming from that direction either, loud crashes and an occasional tree falling over.

 _'_ _How much longer can they actually keep this up?_ ' Laxus thought. The lightning dragon slayer was ready for her to come back. As much as he loved the thought of her beating the shit out of Loke, he wanted, no needed her back next to him.

A few minutes later everything went silent as the group held their breath to see who would come back. Had Loke disappeared back to the celestial spirit world? Had they passed out? Or was Saphira going to come back dragging Loke behind her much like she did when they left.

Instead they came back to the clearing together, each holding the other one up. Laxus raced over to the pair and pulled Saphira into his arms. Immediately looking her over for any major damage.

"I'm fine! Really Laxus! I was just letting off some pent up frustration." Saphira said trying to reassure the frantic lightning dragon slayer.

"Wendy! Come take a look at Saphira would you?"

"Of course, big brother!"

Saphira sent Erik a _'help me dammit'_ look but all he said was, "You're on you own."

 _'_ _You're no help, ya little shit.'_ Saphira thought, knowing he would hear it. So she gave in and let Wendy lead her over to a clear spot to check out her bruises and small scrapes. _'Everyone is over reacting! I'm fine!'_ She ranted internally until Wendy pushed slightly on her rib cage. Saphira immediately hissed and pulled back from the young slayer.

"It looks like you have a couple cracked ribs. But nothing major, I'm actually surprised it's just your ribs." Wendy announced.

"Yeah, Leo managed a couple of good hits." Saphira said as she leaned back on her hands to give Wendy better access to her cracked ribs.

"Yes well if that is everything, I will be heading back to the spirit world to heal. Saphira also managed quite a few good hits on me." Loke said while glancing over at the blonde slayer whom was currently sending him a nasty glare.

"Oh no you don't!" Saphira shouted. "You are going to send some normal clothes for Laxus and I. And I don't want to have to send Virgo or Lucy after you. So don't even think about pulling something else."

"Of course… wouldn't dream of it." He said before disappearing in a shimmering gold shower.

After Loke disappeared, Laxus sat down next to his battered mate. Once Wendy was done healing her she left the two alone.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"I was just blowing of some steam." The raven haired woman replied as she moved to sit in front of Laxus.

"You call coming back with fractured ribs and causing five trees to fall, 'blowing off steam?'"

Saphira's shoulders slouched a little as she looked off to the side and muttered, "It could've been a lot worse…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Saphira shouted as she rapidly straightened herself, causing her newly healed but still sore ribs to ache. "Ow…"

"That's it! When Loke gets back with new clothes you are changing and then you are going to relax. I'll lead the training." Laxus demanded.

"I'm not a child! I got along just fine without you! I don't need to be watched or taken care of." She said as she got to her feet. For a moment she was taller than her currently overbearing mate.

Laxus stood to his full height as well and leaned over Saphira and whispered. "I want to take care of you. So let me."

It was like being hit by another of Loke's punches, straight at her stomach. All the air was knocked out of Saphira's lungs. No words came to mind so her inner dragon came forth.

 _'_ _Let him do this… You know you won't be any help sparing now. Let him put them through strength training. Trust him.'_

"… Okay…" Saphira muttered. "Yea… you can train them…" She said as she looked up at her mate's face.

Happy with her reply, he kissed her forehead and called for the other slayers to follow him into the forest. And as they left, Saphira glared at Erik's back as he headed into the forest.

Saphira was deep in thought after most of the people at camp left. Lucy, Kinana and Levy, were the only ones that stayed behind. And all three girls had silently agreed to give the raven-haired slayer some time to herself. That is until Loke showed up again with a new bag of clothes.

"How long has she been like that?" The spirit asked Lucy.

"Since Laxus left with the slayers. She hasn't moved an inch in five minutes…"

Glancing from Lucy to Levy and Kinana then back to Lucy he said, "Could you give me a minute or two alone with her?"

Lucy almost protested the idea but a reassuring hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Come on Lucy, he can't make her worse." Levy said.

With that the small group of slayer mates left to check on the others. Leaving Loke to deal with Saphira. So he sat down in front of her and dropped the bag on the ground beside her, successfully snapping Saphira out of her daze.

"You know I can't keep doing this intervention shit. You have to pull yourself together and stop making your friends worry about you."

Saphira sent a brief glare his way but her expression quickly faded into a melancholy one. "I will try, but I make no promises."

"Alright… well here is the normal clothing you asked for. And I swear there are no surprises in there." Loke added after receiving a 'I'm not sure I trust you' look from Saphira. "But I would like to offer up some advice…"

Hearing no disapproval from the elemental slayer, Loke continued, "Put all of your trust in Laxus… He can't help you if you don't let him in."

"Thanks Leo… go back and rest."

Carefully avoiding her ribs Loke hugged Saphira and then disappeared with a salute.

Wanting to enjoy her peace and quite a little bit longer, Saphira sat down in a sunny part of the meadow and decided to meditate until everyone came back.

 **(Line Break)**

Hours later, Laxus walked back in to camp followed by several worn out slayers. Slowly they dragged themselves to their respective tents to get some rest. The lightning dragon slayer turned out to be quite the slave driver.

Laxus on the other hand made his way straight towards his mate. Sensing the added presences in the meadow, Saphira stirred and stretched as Laxus approached her.

She yawned and said, "I'm glad your back. I want to talk to you about some things… Let's grab our new bag and go to the hot spring." Laxus nodded in agreement and the pair made their way to the hot spring silently.

 _'_ _She seems on edge about something…'_ Laxus thought to himself as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hoping to assure her that everything was fine, but Saphira just kept on walking like she hadn't felt anything.

When they reached the spring, Saphira immediately took off her top and skirt and walked into the water. Leaving Laxus the option of joining her or staying on the bank. He decided to join her.

After watching her for a few minutes, Laxus decided he would make the first move. After last time, it was odd for her to be so withdrawn. So, he swam up behind her and pulled her back to his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong." He muttered.

Saphira sighed before turning around in his protective embrace and laying her head on his chest.

"…The Crimson Fighters guild has a new master. And she didn't take it very well when I decided to leave the guild. My closest ally also left with me… For such a small guild to lose two of their prized members wasn't good. The jobs they could take and the ones that were offered to them decreased in value. She is hunting me down. Me and my friend, Luna. Luna likes to stick to the shadows so she has been an informant for me for years. She was very young when she was a part of the Crimson Fighters…The new master, Rea, she's close. Too close for comfort. And we also have Acnologia to deal with as well as train the slayers to be elite fighters. Not to mention the council… I'm sure their waiting for me to fuck up so they can take Erik back… And maybe even me…"

By this point silent tears were streaming down Saphira's face. The stress of keeping everything to herself finally broke the dam as her tears ran down her face and on to Laxus's chest.

"Luna missed our last rendezvous." Saphira said as she sniffed. "I'm so worried about her. She has always been like a daughter to me! I knew I should've pushed harder to have her join Fairy Tail… I don't know what I'll do if I loose her."

Stunned, Laxus had no idea what to do or say. Saphira had a way of making this intense stupor come over him. Especially when she lets the cat out of the bag, or so to speak. And this was a god damn tiger in a bag! Why did she hide all this for so long? So he pulled her shivering form closer and said, "Why did you hide it all this time?"

"It's my problem… And I don't want to burden others with my issues… Master always said that I expect too much from myself, and that I'm only one person… But what good comes from having others know my problems? I don't want people to worry about me, so I keep to myself… I suppose that living alone for a century or two will do that to someone though."

"You aren't alone anymore… I used to think that relying on others was a weakness. And that the only strength you could count on was your own… Now I know that isn't the case, and it took getting my ass handed to me by Natsu and Gajeel and then being kicked out of the guild for me to learn that. It takes strength to let another person into your life, to share your life with that person… No matter what you tell me, I'm not going to leave you. And your Fairy Tail family won't leave you either."

Saphira chuckled a little before saying, "I never thought that the great and terrifying Laxus Dreyar could be so soft and sensitive. You have quite the reputation you know." Saphira looked up into his stormy blue-grey eyes and decided that there was nowhere else she would rather be.

"Only for you… it's our little secret." Laxus whispered as he leaned down to seal a kiss on Saphira's lips. "Are you alright now?"

"Yea, I feel better. Thank you Laxus."

Both slayers exited the spring and changed into some comfy clothes from Loke. Luckily for him, there were no surprises this time.

 **(Line Break)**

Back at camp, Natsu was having a difficult time deciding if he should tell Lucy that she was his mate. He would also have to tell her about his actual personality. So, he was currently laying in his tent with Lucy right beside him.

When had it become normal that they always shared a bed? He basically lived in her apartment now. _'When was the last time I was home?'_ Natsu asked himself. _'I can't remember…'_

"Lucy? Are you awake?"

"Hm?" He heard as Lucy rolled over to face him. "What is it Natsu?"

"There's… I… I have something to tell you."

That got her attention. Natsu being serious was a rare thing. _'Must be something big!'_ Lucy thought.

"Alright… I'm listening." She said as she sat up.

"Not here. There's too many ears. Let's go into the forest." He said as he left the tent.

"B… but it's dark and cold out there… Natsu!" Lucy whispered harshly.

He poked his head back into the tent and said, "Don't worry Luce. I'll keep you safe and warm." With a comforting smile, he offered her his hand. And without any hesitation, Lucy took his hand and he pulled her out of the tent and into his arms.

As they left the camp, Saphira and Laxus came back. Saphira smiled as she watched them leave. "Looks like we have another pair on our hands."

Laxus followed her line of sight and saw Natsu and Lucy. "Finally! Maybe now they will stop dancing around each other."

Saphira laughed lightly, so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the slayers. "I don't think we are in any condition to judge them. Come on I'm tired."

 **(Line Break)**

The next morning, all the slayers slept in except for Saphira and Laxus.

"How hard did you push them yesterday?" Saphira asked.

"Not hard at all! I put them through a normal training day for myself."

Saphira stared at him blankly for a few seconds before saying, "Ohhh, they are going to hate you when they finally get up. A normal day for you turned out to be an intense whirlwind and probably back breaking work out for everyone else. No wonder they are still sleeping."

"You're making it out to sound like I'm going to get stoned."

"I wouldn't put it past them! Come on you can get a head start on the days training. Back to meditation!"

"I really don't see how this is going to help." Laxus grumbled.

"You will, sooner or later. I'm hoping that either you or Rouge will be able to move on to the next step soon. Then that will motivate the others to try harder."

"What's the next step?"

"Manifesting your wings and tail. And then flying lessons."

"NO WAY!"

Both slayers rapidly turned around and were confronted by an overactive flaming dragon slayer.

"NO WAY! I didn't know we could fly and have a tail! Wait! How do you know about it Saphira?"

Because I am able to use them Natsu."

The salmon haired dragon slayer stared at her utterly confused. "But…. Saphira…. I don't see any wings… or a tail."

She sighed heavily before saying, "That's because I'm not using them right now… idiot… On a side note, did you tell Lucy last night?" Saphira asked in a hushed voice.

"Shhhh! Trying to blow my cover?"

"…yes." Saphira replied plainly. "Alright, enough messing around. You start meditating with Laxus and I'll check on everyone else."

Natsu begrudgingly walks over to Laxus and sits down. There was no disobeying the Alpha.

After rousing everyone else from their tents, Saphira immediately had everyone started on meditating.

"Now, if you don't feel like meditating or if I feel that you aren't trying… You'll be running laps to and from town. Let's make some dragons out of you slayers."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all! Again I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. But here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **And as always let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail but Saphira and Luna are mine!**

 **And always a huge shout out goes to my avid reviewer Insane-As-The-Mind! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 19**

As expected, two days after starting everyone on meditation, Rouge was the first to reach the next stage. Followed by Gajeel, Laxus, Erik, Natsu, Sting, and finally Wendy.

And also as expected, flight training was an utter disaster. Landing was a huge issue! Getting the slayers in the air was easy, but having them control their flight path and not crash… was another story. To make matters worse, there was still no word from Luna…

A week and a half and there was no word from her. Every cell in Saphira's body was screaming out for her to leave and search for her lost comrade. But… she couldn't leave her slayers.

"Tighten up your pattern Natsu! You're all over the fucking place!" Saphira shouted from her spot on the ground, it was safer there than in the sky.

"I'm trying dammit! How does Happy do this?!" He shouted as he lost control and barrel rolled towards the ground, managing to catch himself before impacting with the dirt below.

 _'_ _This is going to take a while.'_ She thought with a sigh. The only one who had taken to flying was Wendy. The sky dragon slayer really took to the air like a little dragon. Her wings were feathered and were a beautiful light blue color, and spanned 14 feet across her back. Her tail had dark blue scales along the top that matched her hair, and white scales along the bottom. She soared though the air with an ease that the other slayers didn't have.

"Very nice Wendy! Keep it up! And help out the others, would you?"

"Yes, big sister!"

Saphira watched the other slayers and admired how much the manifestation of their wings resembled their elements. Rouge's wings looked like black leather stretched across his back. While shadows swirled, and enveloped him in an eerie embrace. And an equally black tail with wispy dark shadows trailing in the breeze behind him. His wingspan topped out at 15 feet.

Sting's wings are pure white and feathered, with off white fur lining the top of his wings that tapered off at the ends, and like his best friend, his wings were also approximately 15 feet. His white scaled tail had the same fur that was on his wings on the tip. As he flew the sun light reflected off some of his feathers on his wings, creating a beautiful light show.

Gajeel's greatly reflected his dragon parent, Metalicana. His wings were a dark shade of silver, that gave off a blue sheen in the sun. Along the main bone of the wing was a thin coating of the very iron he was known for. Not lacking in size, Gajeel's wings spanned 17 feet. The same iron also coated his tail in large interlocking scale form, making it a dangerous weapon.

Natsu's wings turned out exactly like his fiery nature. Red leathery wings stretched wide across his back as fire trailed behind him after every flap of his wings. On the end of each wing was a sharp black talon, he was the only slayer to have this. With wings spanning 18 feet he was having a hard time flying. And his tail had large, bright red scales along the top and smaller cream colored scaled lined the bottom of his tail.

Erik also had leather wings that were a deep black color with a purple sheen to them. His tail was completely scaled in dark purple scales. He had also taken rather well to flying. His wings were also the biggest out of the leather winged slayers, holding at a 19-foot wing span.

Lastly, Saphira shifted her attention to Laxus. His wings really were a sight to behold. Golden feathers stretched across his broad back and caught the sun as he flew. Holding at a wingspan of 21 feet, his wings were so far, the largest. His tail had similar golden scales down it and black scales along the bottom. Lightning crackled off his wings with every flap. Laxus had decided to practice further away from everyone else because Sting had gotten electrocuted after a rather nasty collision.

Saphira smiled as the scene replayed in her head. She chuckled to herself as she thought about Sting's pissed off face. The light dragon slayer didn't take too well to being electrocuted.

Thinking back on the wings, Saphira was a little jealous of those slayers with leather wings. Natsu, Gajeel, Erik and Rouge all had wing structures based off a bat, lightweight and easily compacted. Her wings, along with Laxus, Sting and Wendy resembled angel wings, heavy and bulky. But when flying at high altitudes the feathers really help keep you warm.

 _'_ _Everyone should be getting tired. Better call an end to day three of flight training.'_ She thought.

"Alright everyone! Bring it in! We will resume in the morning."

Wendy swiftly and easily landed back on the ground, her wings quickly disappearing out of sight.

"I'm really proud of you Wendy. You've done a marvelous job with flying." Saphira praised.

"Thanks!"

Off to her right there was a loud crash as Natsu and Sting landed on the ground tangled up.

"I totally won!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you blind? Clearly my head touched the ground before yours!"

The pair continued to argue until Erik landed on top of them.

"You two fucking morons do know that you land with your feet and not your damn head… right?" Erik grumbled.

"Of course, we do! But I bet Sting that my head was harder than his..."

Sting interrupts Natsu and continues in his stead. "No way! My head is harder! Weisslogia always said I had a thick skull!" He says proudly.

Saphira face palms and says, "I don't think you understand was your dragon was trying to tell you…"

Erik walks off of Natsu and Sting and heads for his tent. Gajeel and Laxus both land a moment later and stumble a bit. Going from not using your legs for a few hours to suddenly needed them to catch you was a difficult transition. Rouge was the last to descend, stopping to hover over the ground before making his wings disappear like smoke and dropping the last few inches to the ground.

After untangling themselves, Natsu and Sting continued to argue over who touched the ground first.

 _'_ _I need some peace or I'm going to lose my mind!'_ Saphira thought. Just as the thought crossed her mind it was destroyed by the sound of her lacrima phone ringing. "Ugh!" She moaned as she walked towards her tent. After checking to see who it was, she answered the lacrima and Makarov's face appeared.

"How is everything going, my child?" He asked.

"Give me a moment. I'm going to walk somewhere more private." Saphira said as she made her way to the tree line and deep enough into the forest so that the other slayers wouldn't feel the need to be nosey. "As fine as it can. I really don't want to stay here anymore though… I miss my bed!"

Makarov chuckled slightly and said, "Well then I'm not sure if this is a god thing or not then… I received word from an old friend who is still in the council… They are planning a surprise visit to check in on Erik."

"Shit… When?"

"…in two days."

"Then we will need to leave tomorrow. It would be faster to have everyone fly there, that way they can still practice."

"You are awfully calm about this." Makarov remarked.

"Well the council should have no indication that we ever left for an extended time. They won't find anything wrong. Erik will stay with us."

"Great to hear! But uh… how is everything with Laxus?"

Saphira sighed before saying, "You're his grandfather! I don't feel all too comfortable with discussing my love life with one of his closet relatives! Honestly, you old pervert!"

"Aww you wound me! Can't I worry about my grandson?"

"…no."

Stunned Makarov falls off his chair and out of view for a minute before reappearing and continuing like nothing happened.

"Heard anything from Luna?"

"No, I don't like the silence at all… feels wrong… and there's something nagging at me in the back of my brain. Like I've forgotten something important."

"I'm sure, when the time comes, you'll remember whatever it is."

"But I'm afraid that by then it will be too late…"

"Keep your chin up. You always manage to find a way." Makarov said with confidence. All his children seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble and for getting out of it.

 _'_ _Old man does have point…'_ She thought. "Alright master, but I've got to head back to camp and get everyone ready to head out in the morning."

"Safe travels my dear and good luck."

The lacrima cut out after Makarov's parting words and Saphira sighed and leaned her back against a nearby tree. It had been an incredibly stressful three weeks, between coming back after her long absence, freeing Erik, telling Laxus and training the slayers; she was nearly at the end of her rope.

 _'_ _Better head back before they destroy someth…'_ Before she could even finish her thought, there was a loud yell from the direction of the camp. _'Too late.'_ Saphira thought irritated as she stomped her way back to camp.

"Honestly! I left for five minutes! What happened?"

Everyone was gathered on the other side of the clearing gathered around Lucy who seemed to have something in her lap.

"We don't know! This girl just stumbled out of the forest and landed right in front of me! She looks hurt… All she said was 'Rea' before she passed out." Lucy explained.

"Rea?" The name set off several alarms in Saphira's head. The loudest one being 'Danger!' Taking a closer look at the girl laying in Lucy's lap she saw dark black hair that stopped at her jaw line, black long sleeved shirt and black pants with various pouches strapped around her thighs. But the most distinguishable object was the short sword strapped to her back, which had a small crescent moon engraved into the hilt.

"LUNA!" Saphira shouted as she surged forward and lifted the young girl off Lucy. "Oh my god… What happened?! Come on Luna! Wake up! Please… open your eyes…" Tears started to stream down her face as she continued to plead with the lifeless girl in her lap.

Laxus hesitantly walked to her side and placed a reassuring hand on Saphira's shoulder, snapping her out of her grief.

"She's still breathing… It will be okay Saphira. Can I check her pulse?" He asks, not wanting to risk her lashing out to protect the person she thought of as a daughter.

Slowly Saphira nods and watches every move made by her mate. Of course, she trusted him… but she just couldn't help it. All her instincts were screaming at her to get Luna to safety.

"Her pulse is strong. She probably exhausted herself trying to get here. Do you want to move her into the tent?"

She was silent for a few seconds before finding her answer. "No… I'm going to fly her back to the guild."

"But what about training! I need to be stronger!" Natsu shouted adamantly.

"Training is over anyway… Master called and said that the council is to check in on us in two days… I told him we would leave in the morning, but my plans have changed."

Looking around at the people surrounding her she said, "All of you will rest here tonight and fly back in the morning. I will leave now and see you when you arrive."

"Won't it be better to fly back together?" Levy asked from her spot next to Gajeel. "Or maybe even have Lucy, Kinana, and I travel back by train?"

"I agree with Levy! Besides… with my luck Natsu would probably drop me…" Lucy mumbled.

Taking her eyes off Luna, Saphira thought about her options before speaking, carefully considering her all possible outcomes she said, "I also agree that having you three travel back by train is the best option… Flying back together would also be a good option BUT the other slayers have already spent a considerable amount of magic just in training today. I haven't flown at all so I'll be fine."

"Fucking bullshit… I can still fly."

Everyone snapped their attention to Erik who looked extremely irritated. He stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I'm sure everyone here is thinking the same fucking thing. We can all still fly, just because we have one injured person doesn't mean you can automatically go into the protect everyone mindset. I'm flying back with you."

"Me too," Laxus added. "I'm not letting you fly by yourself either."

Around camp, everyone had similar looks on their faces. _'Looks like I can't get myself out of this one.'_ Saphira thought with a smile.

"Alright… but we need to hurry, Luna needs medical attention. Quickly break down the tents and meet back here."

There was a resounding "Yes ma'am" from the slayers as they headed off in different directions. Laxus stayed briefly by Saphira's side before kissing her forehead and heading towards their tent.

With everyone making quick work of the campsite, Saphira had time to think things over. _'Did Rea do this?... She's a lot closer than I thought if she did… and there is the problem of her magic. If the magic didn't react when Luna arrived that means her body was literally too exhausted or… because I'm the trigger…'_

Her sad eyes moved over the numerous grazes and welts on Luna's pale skin. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this," she whispered.

"Saphira-san?"

She lifts her head at the sound of her name and comes face to face with Kinana. "We are ready to go."

Saphira stood up carrying Luna bridal style and turned to face everyone. "Alright, here's the plan. We will fly just above the tree tops until we reach the edge of the forest. We will land there and Erik, Gajeel and Natsu will take the girls to the train station. If we fly through town we will attract too much attention so when they come back we will fly above the clouds, using the trade winds to expedite our arrival time. Make no mistake, it will be cold and fast. Adjust your wings and tail accordingly and you'll be fine."

Saphira's magic surged under her skin causing her black feathered wings and scaled tail to emerge. For everyone except Laxus, this was their first time seeing Saphira's wings. And partially for Laxus because he saw them at night, not during the day with the light from the sun hitting them.

Her large wings easily overshadowed all the other slayers. Saphira's wingspan approaching the 22 feet mark. The sunlight brought out the blue sheen in her wings and the dark blue scales underneath her tail. With a large flap, she was airborne, leaving everyone else in her dust… literally. From that one flap of her strong wins the resulting draft caused dirt and debris into the air.

"Fucking show off." Erik muttered as he brushed the leaves off his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Natsu yells as grabs Lucy and follows Saphira's lead into the sky.

"Natsu!" Lucy screams. "Please don't drop me!"

The rest of the slayers quickly followed suit and were airborne, coasting just above the treetops and landing after Saphira. The three slayers immediately got their mates and headed for the train station while everyone prepared for the journey ahead.

While they were waiting, Saphira had Laxus dig her lacrima out of her bag to call Makarov and explain the situation. And to have him ask to have Porlyusica at the guild and ready to check Luna.

 **(Line Break)**

The air above the clouds was just above freezing, holding at about 34 degrees Fahrenheit. Saphira held Luna as close to her as she could to keep her warm as she pushed herself to fly faster. The cold wind bit at her face as she tried to keep a steady pace that the other slayers could follow. And to their credit, the others kept up well. After working out the kinks the dragon slayers cruised at a good pace. Arriving in Magnolia and two hours after leaving the forest.

Still not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, they group continued over the town and landed behind the massive guild hall. Where Makarov and Porlyusica were waiting for them to land. All the slayers, except Saphira, collapsed upon their landing, the warm sun beating down on them in the grass was a welcome feeling.

The elemental dragoness easily landed and allowed her wings to fade, while carrying Luna into the guild, with the pink haired healer close on her tail.

Gajeel watched the pair disappear and when they were gone he said, "She's not tired at all is she…"

"No, she's got to be exhausted." Laxus answered.

"We are the ones who have been flying all fucking day, how could be she exhausted?" Erik groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Well, first of all, she was carrying Luna the entire way. And second, shit for brains, she has the largest set of wings and to top it off they are feathered. These things are ridiculously heavy! My back is killing me…" Laxus laid back on the ground and sighed in relief.

"I agree… my wings aren't nearly as big as everyone else's, but it is a lot of extra weight." Wendy said.

"Don't worry Wendy, as you grow so will your wings. The size of your wings also reflects the amount of magical power you have at the current moment. You are still young… there is plenty of time." Saphira said as she approached.

"Where is your friend?" Rouge asked.

"In the infirmary… I was kicked out by a pink haired monster…" She mumbled.

Out of nowhere, Saphira dogged an expertly aimed bed pan to the head. It went whizzing by the left side of her face and hit Sting instead.

"What the hell!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Tears burst from Natsu's eyes as he laughed at the light dragon slayer's misfortune. But the fire dragon slayer was quickly silenced as Saphira dogged another object speeding by on the other side of her head, hitting Natsu square in the face instead.

"As you can see… the old bat really doesn't like me. Never really saw eye to eye…" Saphira said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. "So… are you all going to sit here all day or are you coming inside?"

 **(Line Break)**

Inside, the guild was as lively as ever. Natsu challenged Gray to a fight, while Sting cheered on from the sidelines. Rouge and Gajeel both went over to the farthest table from all the mayhem. Wendy met up with Carla to tell her all about training. And lastly Erik, Laxus, and Saphira made their way over to the table inhabited by the Thunder God Tribe.

"Laxus-sama! You're finally back! How as training?" Freed asked.

"Tiring," was the reply he got.

Once they were all seated in the booth, Erik crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed. And Laxus followed suit.

 _'_ _They both have the right idea… but I need to be awake in case Luna wakes up.'_ Saphira thought as she yawned and propped her head up with her hand. Her eyes continuously closed and then snapped open as she fought against falling asleep. But in the end, she lost, she wiggled her way underneath Laxus's arm and fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.

 **(Line Break)**

Forty-five minutes later Laxus woke up from his short nap and found Saphira nestled underneath his arm. Smiling slightly, he pulled her closer his team watched in amazement.

 _'_ _Lucky! Lucky! Laxus gets to hold a hot babe!'_ Bickslow internally gushed.

Freed looked traumatized and devastated at the same time. _'…W…wha…what is Laxus-sama doing?!'_

 _'_ _Finally…'_ Evergreen though as she rolled her eyes.

Turning his attention towards his team and off the sleeping woman in his arms, he noticed all their expressions and immediately turned red.

"I take it the 'training' trip went well?" Ever questioned with a smirk.

"Oi, shut up… We did a lot of training. She's practically a slave driver."

"Oh yea… I bet you liked it!" Bickslow said, while his babies chanted, 'liked it, liked it!'

Freed looked back and forth between Laxus and Bickslow speechless.

"Laxus-sama! How could you!"

"SHH! You guys are going to wake her up!" Laxus hissed as Saphira stirred but settled back in in his arms. Laxus sighed in relief as he carried on a much quieter conversation with his team.

A little while later, Saphira stirred and whispered a name… Mavis. Everyone at the table stared at the black-haired woman incredulously.

 _'_ _She knows Mavis?'_ Laxus questioned.

Saphira opened her eyes and saw all the eyes on her. "Ummm… what's up everyone?"

"Nothing, these fucking morons are just being stupider than usual." Erik muttered from his spot next to Freed.

"Okay then… I'm going to go check on Luna."

Saphira got up from her spot and kissed Laxus's cheek before heading upstairs and towards the infirmary. Once she was out of hearing range Laxus turned to Erik.

"What was she dreaming about?" He asked.

"Not going to tell you."

"Why not?!"

Erik cracked open one eye and said, "If she fucking wants you to know she'll tell you. But I'm going to respect the fucking privacy of her dreams. I swear, this god damn hearing thoughts shit is a real burden most of the time."

"I'm her mate! I have a right to know!" Laxus hissed.

"Not fucking yet… She doesn't have your mark yet… Now pipe down thunder ass."

The lightning slayer's hands clenched in frustration as he stared down the poison dragon slayer. He was sure that the smart ass in front of him took great pleasure in knowing every thought that crosses someone's mind. _'I would love to beat the shit out of you right now.'_ Laxus thought knowing the slayer opposite him would hear it.

"Calm down Sparky. You don't want to cause your 'mate' anymore stress, now do you?"

"Grrr…" Laxus growled ready to leap across the table and punch the maroon haired man into next month. But a crash from upstairs stopped him and sent all the slayers running up the stairs.

 **(Line Break)**

Inside the small room that was labeled the infirmary was one occupied bed. On her way up Saphira had passed Porlyusica who said that there was nothing physically wrong with Luna. So, they just had to wait for to wake up.

She approached the bed and sat down on the stool next to it. Grabbing Luna's hand Saphira began to talk about the time they spent in the Crimson Fighters, when they weren't on missions. And of how peaceful it was right after they left.

"But, all that's gone now… and I fear we are heading for another war…"

Luna's hand tightened around hers and Saphira snapped her head up and met a pair of bright molten gold eyes staring into her icy blue ones.

"Luna?" She asked hesitantly.

The golden eyed girl didn't respond. There was a slight change in her eyes before she lunged at Saphira causing her to fall backwards knocking the chair into a nearby table. The glass vase on the table crashed to the floor as Saphira hit the ground with Luna on top of her.

"Luna! What the hell are you doing? Get off!" Saphira yelled as she tried to flip them over.

Looking up at Luna's face, she saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" she whispered tearfully. "I don't want to do this."

 _'I was the trigger after all...'_ Saphira thought.

The door busted open and Laxus and Erik were the first ones though the door, rushing to haul Luna off the stunned mage below. Rouge was next and helped to heave her off but immediately pulled his hand away after touching the would-be assassin. Looking at his palm he found a crescent moon and a sword, with the sword impaling the moon. The hilt of the sword sticking out of the top of the moon and the tip of the sword poked out of the bottom. Saphira immediately got to her feet and pulled Rouge's hand into view.

"Son Of A Bitch!"


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW Guys! Chapter 20! I honestly never thought i would get this far! Thank you to all my readers who have continued to support me. I'm so thankful and I hope everyone like the next installment. Also, thank you for your patience, February was a crazy month for my family.**

 **As always a huge thank you to Insane-As-The-Mind and Savage Kill for reviewing. Love you guys! And I can't wait to hear what you guys say.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OCs!**

 **Important! This chapter has a lot of spoilers for Fairy Tail Zero! Read at your own risk!**

 **Chapter 20**

Luna had been restrained. She had been placed in a room in the basement of the guild hall, and per Saphira's instructions, Luna had also been blindfolded.

Currently, Saphira sat in Makarov's office spinning a lacrima with her wind magic. While Makarov sat at his desk watching her blank face and the way her eyes rapidly moved from side to side. Laxus, Gajeel and Erik had also been invited to the small meeting. These three were the ones she trusted the most.

The extended silence was slowly getting to everyone. Finally fed up with the silence, Gajeel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with Makarov raising his hand to silence him. So, he settled back against the wall and waited. _'This is a damn irritation…'_

Erik on the other hand was constantly rubbing his sore head. The sheer amount of thoughts going on in the female dragon slayer mind was mind boggling. Keeping up was impossible! She would abandon one thought and move on to the next before he could follow the first. _'…my head is going to fucking explode…'_

Laxus on the other hand was thoroughly confused. He had so many questions he wanted answered. But the only capable of answering them had been unresponsive for the last 15 god damn minutes! Why had Luna attacked Saphira? Was Rouge Luna's mate? Who is Rea? And the biggest one was, just what the hell is going on here?! Everything had been a tornado since Saphira had come back. _'I want some answers.'_

Saphira sighed as she stopped spinning the lacrima. "What a mess…" She muttered. "Alright… one question at a time."

Everyone in the room immediately blurted out a question. The resulting mess was too jumbled to figure out. "Well that didn't work… Laxus first then."

"Who is Rea?"

"She is the current master of the Crimson Fighters guild. The very same one I used to be part off. But back then she was just another member like myself. I highly doubt the role of leader was just given to her… She likely took it by force."

"Took it by force?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yes, in cut throat guilds like assassin guilds, it's common for members to band together and take out the master if they feel like they would be better at it. During my time the master was a man named, Hotaru. He was a stubborn and strong old man so she must've had a lot of help." Saphira explained.

Makarov was the next to speak up with his question. "Why did Luna attack you when she woke up?"

"Again, Rea is also responsible for that… Her magic is a dangerous one and probably a lost magic. I've never come across it in all my traveling. She's the only one with Mind Manipulation Magic. The user is able to implant their will into the victim. Most of the time, the victim has no idea they have a magic affecting them. It can lay dormant for a few months at most from what I understand. The user would pick a trigger to activate the magic if they wanted to engage it later. The trigger can be a word, sound, and even a person…"

Saphira paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing. "I believe Rea used her magic on Luna… Her order was to kill me and the trigger was also me. Which is why she did nothing upon her arrival to our camp. Luna is also aware of it. She hesitated and that is what gave you all enough time to get to me."

"Which is also why you had us blindfold her as well. Will that stop the curse?" Makarov asked.

Before Saphira could verbally answer, Erik was already all over it. "You aren't serious, are you?"

Saphira slouched in her chair and said, "I am… Blindfolding her won't stop the curse. But it will make it more bearable for her and she will be easier to talk to if she can't see me. There are three ways to stop it. First, have the caster undo it. Second, kill the victim. Both of these options are unacceptable… Rea won't undo her curse and Luna is not only a close friend but she is also Rouge's mate…"

"And the third option?" Laxus hesitantly asked.

"Kill the caster." Both Erik and Gajeel muttered at the same time. With their time spent in dark guilds, the answer was obvious.

Kill Rea…" Saphira muttered as she thought ahead to the seemingly inevitable end.

 **(Line Break)**

"What do you think is going on upstairs?" Lucy whispered to Levy. "I can't believe we weren't allowed up there!"

"I know! I doubt Gajeel will tell me anything either… He's really tight lipped about anything involving Saphira." Levy replied sourly.

"They have been up there for a while too… If Natsu was up there I wouldn't be so worried. But its Gajeel, Erik and Laxus. So we are pretty much shit out of luck."

Lucy slouched in her seat as she looked upstairs. Being cut out of important information was annoying and her inner writer smelled a story! After Luna had attacked Saphira, everyone except the black-haired woman herself was shocked. She had just stood there and looked between Luna and Rouge. What had happened? No one knew except Saphira! And it was frustrating being stuck down here.

The rest of the guild had settled down after the incident in the infirmary. Even Natsu was sitting down calmly with Happy and Gray, granted Erza was also at the table too, but it's the little things.

After two hours, the group finally came back down. Erik immediately headed towards Kinana and talked to her briefly before heading back to Saphira. And as quickly as they had appeared they were gone. Saphira, Laxus and Erik left the guild in silence.

 _'That was weird… now I really want to know what happened!' _Lucy thought.

 **(Line Break)**

The walk back to Saphira's house was quiet. She led the way with the two boys trailing behind her.

"Over thinking this will do you no fucking good ya know. It's not something that you have to deal with right now…" Erik trailed off as he heard her thoughts continue. _'It's no damn use…'_

 _'As if I could stop thinking about it… How the hell am I even supposed to find her?'_ Saphira walked up to her front door, unlocked it and entered. Laxus and Erik following closely behind. The latter person still intently paying attention to her thoughts.

 _'Maybe if I lured her out using myself as bait? I would have to sneak out… there's no way Laxus would let me go by myself…'_

"You're damn right!" Erik suddenly yelled, grabbing Saphira's elbow and turning her around.

"That's not even a fucking option! Using yourself as bait is fucking stupid! You know damn well that that bitch won't play fair. You'll walk into an ambush and loose!"

Wrenching her elbow from Erik she got right up in his face and said, "You think I don't know that?! Of course she won't play fair! Assassins never do! I don't! Going after Luna is the biggest example of this! That bitch went too far and I'm going to end it!"

Turning on her heels she entered her room and slammed the door.

"Seriously… you just had to do that?" Laxus asked annoyed as he sat down on the couch.

Erik sat down on the chair across from him and said, "Her thoughts were on a fucking dangerous path. You need to fucking watch her. There's no telling what shell pull in her state of mind…"

"Easier said than done. She won't tolerate being baby sat." Laxus sighed as he relaxed into the chair. "I don't even know if I supposed to go in her room… I mean we shared a tent but… I mean… it's her room… not really ours…"

"Fuck! You're such a pussy! Who would've thought you would turn out to be the fucking bitch!"

"For fucks sake, you're the one who pissed her off! As if I want to walk into the mess you started! If you weren't immune to poison I would've already done you in!" The blonde-haired man shouted as he stood up from his once comfortable spot on the couch.

"Nice to know how you really feel, Sparky." Erik muttered, not even bothering to move from his spot.

"Would both of you shut the fuck up!" Both men froze as they heard the pissed off voice from the other room.

 _'Oh shit!'_ They both thought as they immediately scurried off to their respective rooms.

 **(Line Break)**

After yelling at the morons in the other room, Saphira decided that a shower was in order. A hot spring is nice every once in a while, but nothing beats a relaxing hot shower.

 _'Honestly Erik should mind his own business. I know you can hear me you asshole!'_ She thought angrily.

Turing the hot water nearly all the way on, Saphira undressed while the water heated up. But her mind just wouldn't relax. Thoughts of Acnologia, Rea, and now Luna and Rouge.

 _'It could be worse… Rouge is a good man… and Luna always loved the shadows. Crazy girl even tried to get to the shadow realm on her own. And Acnologia has been way too quiet lately… its disturbing. And fucking Rea now too!'_

She stepped underneath the stream of hot water and sighed. Breathing in deeply she cleared her mind and tried to relax. The hot water rained down on her head and trailed down her lithe body.

Dragging her hands through her hair, she washed away all remnants of the forest down the drain. Her peace didn't last long as the weight of having to kill again made her crash back into reality.

Slamming her right hand into the shower wall, Saphira muttered, "Dammit…" Shortly after she tasted salt water on the corner of her mouth. Shocked, she wiped her face and stared at her hand. But besides smell, there was no way to tell the difference between the water or her tears.

 _'I'm crying?... Geez I'm turning into a baby. This is the second time I've cried in less than a week! Get a hold of yourself!'_ Saphira angrily thought as she turned off the water and exited the shower.

Quickly drying off and putting on shorts and a tank top, then twisting her damp hair into a tight bun, Saphira entered her bedroom and still found Laxus absent. _'Where is he?'_ She considered looking for him but heard the other shower running and abandoned the idea. _'Was it still normal for them to shower apart? Even after what had happened in the hot spring?'_

Saphira crawled into bed and decided to wait for him to join her. She heard the water shut off, then his door open and close. But as she waited the heavier her eyelids got and she eventually succumbed to her exhaustion.

It was around 4am when Saphira rolled over and stretched her arm out to Laxus's side of the bed and found it empty and cold. Jolted from her sleep she rubbed her eyes and left the bed. Unconsciously heading straight for the room Laxus slept in before the mission that changed everything.

She cracked open the door silently and creeped in, carefully closing the door behind afterwards. Heading towards the bed, she found her wayward mate. _'Why did he decide to sleep here instead of my room?_ ' She wondered silently as she carefully lifted the sheets and slid in next to the blonde-haired man.

Because Laxus was sleeping on his side, Saphira lifted his arm with careful precision and snuggled up next to him. Finally feeling safe and warm Saphira drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she was falling in love with.

 **(Line Break** )

The next morning, Saphira woke up first. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes she came face to face with a sleeping Laxus. Not wanting to wake him she left much like the way she had snuck in. Silently closing the door behind her she headed for her room to get dressed for the day.

Exiting her room dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a teal crop top and a lace cover up, Saphira went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Dicing a few potatoes and seasoning them with salt, pepper, and a little cayenne pepper, Saphira put them on a tray in the oven. Next was cutting up some fresh fruit her housekeeper had left for her, not really caring if the boys would like some or not. Fruit was delicious in the morning. When she heard footsteps moving around in both rooms she put a few eggs in a pan and scrambled them and added cheddar cheese.

Erik was the first one to enter the kitchen, mumbling something that resembled an intelligent greeting.

"Did you have to sleep in his room and then disappear? The damn idiot is so fucking confused as to why his sheets and room smell so strongly of you… First thing in the damn morning too… thinks too fucking loud." Erik said as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Well why did he decide to sleep in his old room instead of mine?" She countered.

Erik sighed and said, "He wasn't sure if he was fucking supposed to. You had slammed the door pissed and he said something like sharing a tent and sharing a room are totally different things. Now shut up and let me eat woman!"

 _'You're welcome!'_ Saphira thought sarcastically, only to receive a glare from the poison dragon slayer.

Laxus left his room seconds later and sat down at the bar next to Erik. Saphira set his plate in front of him and said with a smile, "Good morning."

"Morning," he said before digging into his breakfast.

Saphira picked up her plate and leaned against the counter as she ate. Meanwhile Laxus was still thinking about how he woke up and why everything smelled of strongly of Saphira.

 _'Had she come in to check on me this morning? But if she had done that why was the other half of my bed warm? I definitely went to bed alone last night. Did she sneak in later in the night? If so, why did she leave and not wake me up? Should I ask her about it?... No not with poison breath around.'_ Laxus thought with a sideways glance. But he quickly averted his eyes when he was met with an intense hostile gaze from the afore mentioned slayer.

"You are thinking too fucking loud lightning shit… Thank you for breakfast… and the fruit." Erik said before heading back upstairs.

Saphira just watched him and rolled her eyes at the fruit comment. Picking up the dirty plates, she put them in the sink and started washing them off.

"Do you want any help?" Laxus asked.

Glancing at him from underneath her eyelashes, Saphira picked up a nearby dish towel and tossed it at him. "Feel like drying?"

Laxus left his seat and walked over to her right side and dried the dishes she handed him and stacked them in front of him. After drying the last dish Laxus grabbed Saphira's right hand and turned it over.

Saphira watched him as he slowly traced the lightning bolt shaped pattern on her hand. _'My hand looks so small next to his… I wonder what he's thinking._ ' She thought as she intertwined their hands.

"What do you want to do today? The council won't be arriving until tomorrow, so we have the day to ourselves." She said with a smile.

"Let's make today a date. Just you and me." Laxus said as he pulled Saphira into his arms. "We can go to the park, walk around town, have lunch. Anything you want."

She wound her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. "That sounds nice."

"Anything for my woman." He said haughtily.

Lifting her head from his chest Saphira looked up at his arrogant face. "Oh? I'm your woman now, am I?"

"Yep, this says so." Laxus said as he brought her right hand into view but before she could protest he continued. He rested her hand over his heart and said, "This also says you are my woman. I believe that there is no other for me."

Underneath her hand, Saphira could feel the strong but erratic beat of Laxus's heart. _'He's so nervous.'_ She thought with a smile. Looking back up at his face she said, "And there is no other for me either. Only you Laxus Dreyar."

Unfortunately, their moment didn't last long. Erik had come back downstairs and was ready to leave. "As much as I fucking love sickening displays of affection, can we go to the guild now?"

 **(Line Break)**

Halfway in their walk to the guild, Saphira and Laxus split up from Erik. She trusted him enough to head to the guild by himself while her and Laxus head into town for their day. Erik had been somewhat shocked at first. Of course, he could hear her considering it but never actually thought she would decide to let him go. The poison dragon slayer knew how much trust she had in him, and he was trying his best to be worthy of that trust.

In town, all the stores were bustling and people had smiles on their faces. Laxus and Saphira walked through the streets hand in hand looking into all the shops. Stopping only for a quick bit to eat from one of the local stands, they continued their walk.

The pair decided to take a break in the park, so they found a shady spot underneath a maple tree and sat down, with Saphira nestled in-between Laxus's legs and Laxus leaning against the wide tree.

Saphira was happily and quietly tracing the pattern on Laxus's left palm when he decided to break the silence.

"I have a question." He stated, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"And what would that be?"

"How do you know the first master Mavis?"

Saphira tensed up slightly before quickly relaxing. And in trying not to give anything away she nonchalantly said, "And why would you think I know her?"

"Because you mumbled her name while you slept at the guild."

 _'Busted…'_ She thought. _'Maybe if I just don't answer he'll drop it...'_

"Will you tell me the story?" Laxus mumbled into her neck.

 _'Damn… he's not playing fair!'_ Saphira internally ranted as a shiver made its way down her spine. She could feel his smirk against her skin. He knew exactly what he was doing. Sighing she said, "Fine, but it's long."

"We have time."

"Alright…. Well I was never really involved much. I just watched from a far. Zeref had caught my attention and I was spending most of my time tracking him down. I was maybe a little over 100 years old at the time. One day as I was tracking him he was asked by a young girl to train her and her friends in magic. She was so bright and full of so much life energy. I was shocked when she asked the renowned dark mage to teach her."

"Who were her friends?" Laxus interrupted to ask.

"There was Warrod Sequen, Precht Gaebolg, and Yuri Dreyar. Yuri was your great grandfather."

"You knew my great grandfather? …That's a weird feeling…"

Saphira laughed at Laxus creeped out face. "I never met him personally. Now be quite and listen!"

Laxus settled back down into his original spot and wound his arms around the woman in his lap. After getting comfortable she continued.

"Warrod, Precht, and Yuri were treasure hunters from the guild Sylph Labyrinth. The treasure that they were originally after was stolen off Mavis's home island by a wizard guild named Blue Skull. Her home island was Tenrou."

"What?! People lived on the island?"

"Yep! There was a town and guild named Red Lizard. But when Blue Skull attacked they killed everyone except Mavis. She escaped but she lost a dear friend named Zera. So, she left the guild when Yuri and his friends came to take the Tenrou Jade. After finding that the jade had already been stolen Mavis vowed to return it to the island. But the treasure hunters still wanted it for themselves, especially Yuri."

"How do you know all this extra stuff when you didn't talk to them. Let alone see them until they came to the mainland."

 _'Shit!'_ Saphira thought. She had gotten carried away by the story and slipped up. "I did a lot of research after the fact. I wanted to know more about their story."

 _'She's hiding something…'_ Laxus thought with a sigh.

"Anyway, Blue Skull's guild location was in Magnolia. In fact, it was in the cathedral here and on top of the cathedral there was a giant dragon skeleton. It almost seemed to be frozen with the way the bones shone blue, hence the name Blue Skull. After learning magic from Zeref they attacked the guild, won, and took back the jade and the citizens of Magnolia. The citizens had suffered greatly because of the dark guild presence."

"The town is better off now? Even with Natsu destroying something on a daily basis?"

"Yea… with Blue Skull in charge the city was falling apart, the citizens were being over taxed and the guild members would hunt and kill people for fun."

"That's awful…"

"Mavis didn't want to leave the townspeople to that fate. But after they defeated Blue Skull things went a little sideways. Yuri, in his search for fame and money didn't listen to the warnings given to them after they acquired the jade. The Tenrou Jade was a powerful evil that took over the mind of whomever held it. It took over Yuri and the dragon skeleton and then attacked the town. Precht and Warrod thought the only way to help Yuri was to destroy him."

"But they didn't… otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?"

Saphira nodded and then continued, "I feel that Mavis had a special bond with Yuri. More so than she did with Precht or Warrod. In order to save him she used a spell that Zeref had taught her… one that she wasn't ready to use… Law. In the end, Yuri was saved but the spell had a side effect. Mavis's body would no longer mature from that point onward… she was thirteen at the time. When she finally came to after casting Law, Yuri rushed to her side and I overheard the conversation she had with him. She said, '"Comrades" isn't just a word. It refers to heart and believing in each other unconditionally.' This is the very belief that Fairy Tail is built on. And I think that if Mavis had continued to age she might have been your great grandmother."

It was silent after she finished. It was a lot of information to take in. Especially learning that he was a lot like his great grandfather. So in lieu of the silence Saphira decided to add one more thing. She laid her hands on top of his and said,

"Yuri Dreyar was a great man. Impulsive and rash? Yes. But he had a kind heart. He regretted what had happened to Mavis. In the end, he decided to stay by her, saying, "My dream is to protect you from now on, no matter what comes up. And to believe in you."

"What kind of magic did he use?"

"He was a lightning magic user."

Again, there was silence. _'It's times like this that I wish I had Erik's ability…'_ Saphira thought sourly. _'There's no telling what he's thinking.'_

She threaded her fingers with his and let the silence persist for a few more minutes. Telling him about Yuri was harder than she thought. They were a lot alike… she knew this very well but after learning what it meant to be comrades Yuri changed, and so did Laxus. He was a great man who is always trying to live down his past.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking… that stupidity and greed must run in my family… my great-grandfather was a greedy idiot, my grandfather is a sentimental fool, my father is a power hungry mad man. So much so that he put a lacrima in his sick child hoping that it would make me stronger and not kill me. And I'm the guy who pit his fellow guild members against each other and endangered the townspeople with the lightning palace…"

Saphira turned in Laxus's arms and pulled her legs beneath her so she could sit on her legs in front of him. She looked directly into his eyes and said,

"Everyone has their faults… I lied to you when I said that I couldn't remember how many people I had killed while in the Crimson Fighters. I remember all of them. All of them. I was the best… I was always sent out, no matter how difficult the mission was. Whether it was to sneak into a heavily guarded castle and eliminate one target or eliminate an entire town. I've killed 394 people. To say that I'm a good person would be a lie… but your past doesn't have to define you."

Laxus opened his mouth to say something but Saphira stopped him. "I have one more thing to say." He nodded and let her continue. She took a deep breath and said,

"I love you Laxus Dreyar." The shock on his face was evident, so much so that he was at a loss for words. And that suited Saphira just fine because it allowed her to continue. "Our pasts help create the people we are today. And I love the man sitting before me. There is not a single thing I would ever want to change. You don't have to say anything right now, but I feel better knowing that you know now."

Saphira stood up and held her hand out to the lightning dragon slayer. "So, should we head to the guild then?"

Laxus grabbed her hand but instead of standing up, he pulled her back down into his lap. Snaking one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head he kissed her passionately. Never before had anyone been so honest and genuine with him.

 _'She loves me.'_ He thought happily as he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip. She quickly granted him access to her mouth and their tongues collided in a battle for dominance. But the kiss soon slowed down as Laxus tried to express his feelings through it. Slow, sensual, and loving. H pulled away and Saphira smiled as she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too." Laxus whispered against Saphira's lips.

She continued to smile as she quietly replied, "I know."

 **(Line Break)**

Back at the guild, things had calmed down slightly. Sting had been away from the Sabertooth too long so he had to head back. But Rouge had chosen to stay and the protective shadow dragon slayer barely left Luna's side.

Laxus and Saphira arrived at the guild after their date and she immediately went to check on Luna. There was a possibility that if the younger girl didn't see her then they may be able to get information out of her.

Laxus headed over to the bar to speak with his grandfather. But the blonde man took his time getting there. The smug look on Makarov's face gave him the creeps.

"So, my boy, I see you and Saphira are getting along very nicely." The master said as the vision of the pair walking in to the guild hand in hand replayed in his mind.

Laxus sighed and said, "Yea… what of it?"

"I just want to know when I'm going to get grandbabies!"

A shiver made its way down Laxus's spine as he thought to the future. Imagining his grandfather spoiling any future children rotten. Loading them up on sugar only to send them home. _'What a nightmare!'_

"Not any time soon Gramps. We've got the Crimson Fighters breathing down our necks and Acnologia to deal with. You've been patient this long so just wait a little while longer." Laxus said as he leaned his back against the bar. But he couldn't relax because he felt his grandfather's eyes on him. And they just wouldn't leave! So risking a glance he saw the old man smiling from ear to ear.

"What's wrong with you?" Laxus asked suspiciously.

"…You didn't deny it."

Laxus was confused for a moment before turning his head away to hide the fierce blush that was covering his face. He pushed himself away from the bar and away from the annoyingly right old man.

But he stopped in his tracks when Makarov called out his name. The next thing he heard made him smile before he headed to check in with his team.

"I'm happy for you son."

 **(Line Break)**

After arriving at the guild, Saphira left Laxus's side and headed downstairs to where they were keeping Luna. The situation as a whole had turned into such a mess. Of course, she was happy to know Luna was alive but the fact that she was being used by Rea made her blood boil.

Down the underground hallway, Rouge met her outside Luna's door.

"Hello Saphira-sama. I came out when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I'm glad it was you."

"Have there been any problems?"

He sighed and said, "No, just a nosey fire dragon slayer."

Saphira nodded in understanding. Natsu can be quite the handful most of the time. Especially when he's curious. Curiosity killed the cat is an understatement. More like curiosity burned the dragon.

"Has she said anything?" She asked.

"Not much. Every now and then she'll say she's sorry. But she won't elaborate on the subject. Luna has calmed down a lot since we put the blindfold on her."

"Then maybe she'll be able to talk a little bit. May I go in?"

Rouge left his post in front of the door and stood to the side to let Saphira in. Slowly opening the door, she thought, _'Well here goes nothing.'_

The room they were keeping Luna in was nothing like a dungeon. Fairy Tail would never allow something like that. The underground rooms were meant for guild member use. Some rooms looked like meeting halls, others were like comfy private living rooms, complete with couches and small tables.

The room chosen to keep Luna in was like a living room. There were two long couches on either side of the small room. And a medium sized table in between the couches.

Freed had set up runes just outside the door, so that no one could get in without Rogue's permission. It had been decided that he would be the deciding factor in this not only because he was her mate but also because he wouldn't leave the close proximity of the room for very long.

Luna's hands were unbound but Freed had made sure that it was impossible for her to take off the blindfold. The only people authorized to take off the blindfold was Master Makarov, Saphira, and of course Rouge.

When the young assassin heard someone enter the room she immediately was on the alert. Tense and ready to fight if she had to. _'It's hard to see her like this… If I could just get her to talk I may be able to help her.'_

"Luna? It's me…Saphira. Do you feel like talking?"

She shakes her head… no she doesn't want to talk.

"That's fine." Saphira walks over to the couch opposite of Luna and sits down. "Since you don't want to talk, is it alright if I do?"

She nods.

 _'Good… but where do I start?... Oh, I know.'_

"I forgive you, ya know. I'm not mad that you tried to kill me yesterday… and I know it's not your fault. Rea did this and I'm going to stop her." Saphira stated as she relaxed into her spot. But as she watched Luna's body language she couldn't help thinking that she was hiding something.

 _'It's almost like she wants to disappear into the couch…'_

"On a lighter note, I told my mate. And today I confessed that I loved him. I hope that you can meet him soon… He's an amazing person. And so is Rouge, I know he's doing his best to watch over you… I need you to trust me… I need you to talk to me Luna. If you don't you know I'll just go out there on my own and wing it."

It was silent for a long time. Saphira was beginning to think that she just wasn't going to talk. She had even given herself a time limit. _'If she doesn't speak in the next five minutes I'll head upstairs.'_ She thought. And after 4 minutes and 57 seconds… Luna spoke.

"I'm sorry…." Her voice was raspy and rough, like she hadn't spoken in months.

"I told you… there's nothing to apologize for." Saphira said as she handed a glass of water to her dear friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Huh?"

"You said not to go after the Crimson Fighters. To leave it in the past but…"

"But what?"

"I overheard a conversation about how Rea had come into a powerful ally and that she was coming after you. So, I stayed in the area to find out more but I was caught and I'm sure the rest you can figure out…. I didn't even know she had placed the curse on me until I saw you…."

Saphira sighed and said, "You should've left… you put yourself in an incredibly dangerous position. She could've killed you instead."

"I know…" She replied while hanging her head.

"Were you able to find out who her new ally is?"

 _'If we got at least that out of this mess we would still be ahead, even if Luna is cursed at the moment.'_

"No…" Luna growled out. "They never said his name! The only called him the Dragon King."

"….fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out! A lot happened and hopefully I'm back on track with my writing. I want to give a huge thank you to those who have added this story to their favorite/watch list. It means so much! So thank you!**

 **And I want to thank Insane-As-The-Mind for all the encouragement and general awesomeness!**

 **So as always I do not own Fairy Tail but Saphira, and any other OCs are mine! (Luna and Rea)**

 **So please enjoy the next chapter of You Are My Light and review!**

 **Also I finished this at like 12:15AM so I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors! Good Night all!**

 **Chapter 21**

What the hell was happening? It was like the world had suddenly turned upside down and everything just decided to rain down at once. After talking to Luna, Saphira left in a haste and entered a different room. This one was one of the meeting rooms. In the center of the room there was a long rectangular table and a total of 12 chairs, one at each end and five on either side.

She sat down in a corner seat and let her head drop onto the table. Overwhelmed, nervous, frightened. These being just a few of the emotions running rampant through her mind and body. The need and feeling to run away was clawing at her. She could do it again… she had run away when she found out Laxus was her mate…

Someone knocked on the door. "Saphira-sama?" It was Rouge.

"What?"

"Members from the council have arrived… Lahar is with them and he's asking for you."

 _'Of course, he is…'_ She thought with a sigh. "I'll be right there. Just hold them off for a few minutes."

"Of course." The sound of his shoes walking down the hall and up the stairs were the last things she heard before she was left in silence again.

 _'I have to go up there… I can't hide down here forever… all though that thought is appealing.'_ Saphira left her seat and started to make her way to the guild hall.

 **(Line Break)**

"Where is Saphira Dragonair?! Why is she taking so long?"

Lahar was starting to get impatient. And being in the presence of a criminal without shackles on was unnerving. Why the god damn council agreed to her demands was beyond him. _'Where is this stupid freak!'_

"I suggest you don't think that way about Saphira."

"And why would that matter to you… Cobra." Lahar replied as he glanced in the maroon haired man's direction.

"She's under a lot of stress and I just don't feel comfortable with it… or your fucking presence either."

"I would imagine not. Seeing as you're a criminal and all." Lahar muttered.

"Being a criminal has nothing to fucking do with it! If anyone in this room is a god damn freak it's you!" Erik hissed out. The only things holding him back from beating the shit out of Lahar was his mate, Kinana. Who was standing next to him with her hand on his arm and Saphira who put a lot on the line to get him here. No, he wasn't going to fuck this up.

"Saphira-sama will be up soon. But she does ask that you be patient for a few more minutes." Rouge said as he entered the room.

"It's not wise to keep the council waiting."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you aren't the council then Lahar." The voice came from the stairs and was heard before Saphira arrived. Once she entered the room she said, "You are simply an errand boy. Now what is all this fuss about?" She asked while she turned her head towards Erik.

He sighed and then spilled the beans, so to speak. "He called you a freak."

Laxus growls after hearing Erik. But Saphira was completely unphased.

"Really? That's so unoriginal Lahar. You don't think I haven't heard that before? Now… to what do we owe this displeasure?"

"You know exactly why we are here. And it's not to play games."

"Well I'm not in the mood to play games either… which is why I don't understand why you are still here." Saphira replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me?"

"Still playing stupid? Your errand is to check on Erik's progress, right?"

She was given no answer so Saphira continued. "As you can see the entire guild is standing behind Erik. His presence is accepted here and not a single person has voiced any concern. So, I'll ask again… why are you still here?"

The entire guild was silent as the pair stared each other down from across the room. Really no one dared to say a word. Everyone could tell that something had put the elemental dragon slayer on edge and it wasn't just the presence of the council.

Lahar said nothing as he turned around and made his way out the guild hall doors. Once Lahar was gone along with the knights following him, Saphira slouched down into the nearest chair and closed her eyes.

Laxus came over and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his distressed mate. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his.

"We have a problem."

 **(Line Break)**

Once again Saphira found herself seated in Makarov's office along with Laxus, Gajeel and Erik. All eyes were on her as they waited for the news.

"I got Luna to talk to me a little. More than anything she said she was sorry. But her ill-advised decision actually panned out for us… she said that Acnologia and Rea are working together."

Before she could say anything, else Erik spoke up. "I've been thinking about this a lot since I heard this. Now this could turn out to be a really fucking good thing. Instead of fighting on two different fronts, now there is only one."

"One united fucking army." Gajeel muttered.

"Now wait." Makarov interrupted. "Erik has a great point. Instead of worrying about two completely different entities we have one. We won't have to split up the fighting power of the guild as much. And to their knowledge, Saphira is dead. And their unity is unknown to us."

"No, if I was dead, the curse on Luna would've lifted. Rea knows I'm still alive. But we do have the upper hand knowledge wise. Rea should figure that it's impossible to talk to Luna so she assumes that her secret is safe." Saphira added as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why don't you head home child? There is nothing more to be done tonight." Makarov suggested.

She was exhausted. And the thought of heading home was just what she needed. Between her relationship with Laxus, dealing with Luna, pissing off the council, and now an army! She needed sleep.

"Agreed… I'm done for the day."

 **(Line Break)**

Back home not much was said as they entered the house. Erik headed upstairs to his room, but shot Laxus a glancing look as he disappeared up the stairs. _'You better talk to her dipshit.'_

Laxus glared at him and then turned his attention to Saphira, who had curled up on the couch. _'I'm really no good at comforting people…'_ He thought as he stiffly sat down next to her. But before he could work up the courage to say anything, Saphira spoke.

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"Everything… before when I figured I would have to fight Acnologia I only had to worry about myself… but now…. that's not the case…. I could lose everything I have now. My friends, the guild… you."

Saphira's pained words hit Laxus deep. Like his heart had been electrocuted and stopped. He gently pulled the black-haired woman into his lap and tucked her head underneath his chin. Saphira's shoulders began to shake as the tears poured from her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and loved. The last thing she wanted was for any of it to disappear.

Saphira calmed down after a few minutes and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Laxus tilted her head back so he could look her in the face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are under a huge amount of stress. Anyone could see that… and I hope that you can continue to let me in so I can help you carry it." He said as he wiped the tears that fell as he spoke.

"I think you've had enough for one day. Let's go to bed." Laxus stood up with her in his arms and carried her to her room.

"Do you want to change?"

"No, I just want to sleep." She replied with a yawn.

Laxus laid her down and then turned to leave, but before he could Saphira caught his hand.

"Stay… please."

"Alright… but you need to let go of my hand so I can get undressed. I can't sleep with all these clothes on. She nodded and let go, then moved to rid herself of her shirt and pants. When she was done Saphira settled down back underneath the blankets. Soon after she felt the bed dip and opened her eyes, finding herself face to chest with Laxus.

He pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her. "You're safe… and so is everyone else. So, try to get some rest tonight."

Saphira nodded her head and relaxed into his embrace. When she finally fell asleep Laxus closed his eyes and followed suit.

 **(Line Break)**

The next morning, Saphira woke up still wrapped up in Laxus's arms. Comfortable and unwilling to move she laid there and thought about the things that had overwhelmed her the night before.

 _'I need to calm down and remove the emotion from my decisions… That's the only way that we will all make it through this storm. Rea is my biggest problem right now. I should deal with her first…. I'll have to find a way to sneak out… shit! I can't think about this right now with Erik in the house! Ugh… I should just get up.'_

Leaving the comfort of her bed and the arms of the man she loved, Saphira got ready for the day and carefully kept her thoughts in check. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she smoothed down her hair and left it hang down her back. Looking back at her was a woman with an unsure future, eyes clouded over with tears that she refused to let fall.

Shaking her head, she reentered her bedroom and found Laxus staring to wake up. Walking over to his side of the bed Saphira leaned over and kissed Laxus's forehead.

"Time to wake up sleepy head."

"Or… we could stay in bed all day." Laxus offered as he rolled over to face her.

"Hm, as tempting as that is… I need to go to the guild today."

Laxus sighed and left the bed. "Fine… I need to talk to Gramps anyway."

After Laxus left to get dressed, Saphira headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off a bowl on the counter. Erik came down the stairs shortly after and echoed Saphira's actions. Keeping her thought in check she talked with the poison dragon slayer while they waited for Laxus to get dressed.

Laxus came out shortly after, dressed in his usual attire. And after throwing out her apple core the group heading towards the guild. During the walk, Saphira thought back on Laxus's comforting actions the night before. He was already acting like a mate despite the fact that she had yet to let him completely in. She smiled to herself and linked her hand with his as they continued to walk to the guild.

During the walk, Erik couldn't help but tune into Saphira's thoughts. Hers were always interesting. But this time they were jumbled… Sometimes she thought of Laxus and was happy and peaceful. Other times like early this morning, her thoughts were dark. Visions stained in red blood and dark rainy nights. Clashing swords and fire seemed to dominate her at the moment.

 _'Going to have to keep a fucking close eye on you…'_ Erik thought.

Once they reached the guild, the trio split up and went their separate ways. Erik went to the bar to see Kinana, Laxus headed upstairs to see his grandfather, and Saphira descended to the lower parts of the guild to talk to Luna.

 **(Line Break)**

As she reached the door Saphira paused. Rouge wasn't standing guard at the door, this time she smelled him inside with Luna.

 _'Just because I knew this would eventually happen doesn't make it any less annoying…'_ She sighed as she knocked on the large wooden door.

"Rouge! It's me."

Saphira leaned back against the wall while she listened carefully to what was going on in the room beyond the door. There was a gasp followed but shuffling feet.

"One moment Saphira-sama!"

 _'In one moment, I'm going to seriously kick your ass!'_ She thought with a huff. The fact that Rouge was in there alone with the person she thought of as a daughter was pissing her off. More so that the door was not immediately opened upon her arrival.

 _'They are to be mates… he has every right to be with her.'_

 _'I'm well aware of that. But it doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

 _'You have your own problems to worry about. You and your mate still have a long way to go yourselves.'_

 _'Always so nosey…'_

The door swung open, ended her conversation with her inner dragon. In the doorway should a slightly disheveled Rouge.

Saphira crossed her arms and said, "I don't think I've ever seen your clothes so wrinkled… And your cloak is missing… Dare I even ask?"

A voice from inside the room said, "It's fine Rouge, let her in."

 _'Since when does he require someone else's permission to fucking let me in.'_ Saphira thought angrily as she entered the room. Nothing in the room seemed to be out of place as she made her way over to a chair. Luna was standing in front of the couch, still blindfolded, and when Saphira sat down so did Luna.

"I guess things with Rouge are going well?"

Luna blushed slightly before saying, "Yes… very well. What about you and your mate?"

"Slowly… of course that's mostly my fault. I have my attention completely focused on this war."

"No offense… but shouldn't you be focusing on him instead? There isn't anything you can do right now."

"Which is why I'm here… Where did you find the guild hiding out?"

"The guild hadn't moved at all. I guess they were confident that no one knew they were involved. But I doubt that Rea would've stayed in the same place after sending me after you."

 _'Or maybe she would… thinking that the problem was solved she wouldn't worry about moving everyone. Besides… there's plenty of space to hid a dragon out there…'_

"Saphira? Did you hear me?"

Shaken from her thoughts Saphira said, "No sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Well I said, you should stay away from them. And not to do anything by yourself. I know that was what we were taught but there are so many great people here to help you… You should let them."

 _'That's exactly why I won't let them help… I don't want to lose them…'_

"You are right, I'll be sure to run anything I think of past the master first."

"Really! You promise!" Luna responded excitedly. "I didn't think you would actually listen to me. Oh! While I have this opportunity, can I say something else?"

"Sure."

"Rouge said that mates are stronger together. And as one we face a greater chance of making it through this war. And I want everyone to stand together at the end, so please make time for your mate before this war."

 _'So that was his pitch then…'_

"Alright… you got me." Saphira said as she put her hands up in a mock surrender. "Don't worry about Laxus and I, I'll sort it out." She got up and made her way to the door but stopped before she left. "Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Good, stay that way."

Before Luna could say anything else, Saphira had left.

Everyone has something they hold dear, something they never want to lose. That's why they pretend. That's why they hide the truth. And that's why they lie.

 _'I'm sorry Luna.'_

 **(Line Break)**

"Hey old man." Laxus said as he entered his grandfather's office.

"My boy! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in to see if there was any progress on finding Acnologia or Rea?"

"Unfortunately not, It seems the Crimson Fighters are excellent at hiding." Makarov said sadly.

Laxus sighed and slumped in his chair. "What are we going to do if we can't find them? We can't just wait for them to attack us!"

"We just have to keep looking. I believe my children will find a way."

"I hope you're right… Well how bout I help you with some of this paperwork?"

 **(Line Break)**

After arriving at the guild, Erik headed straight to his usual spot at the bar. Kinana came by and dropped off a beer, kissed him hello and then went back to work.

That had been their routine for the past week. It was already so natural for him to sit here and wait for her break so they could spend some time together. Because of the council's ruling Erik was stuck with Saphira for three months. And after that period was over, he would finally move in with his mate. Of course, he was in no position to complain… He could still be stuck in prison instead. But there was one thing still bothering him… And that was Saphira's thoughts. He would only get little pieces before she closed him out or switched her line of thought. She was hiding something…

 _'Troublesome woman…'_

Erik sat in the same place for the next twenty minutes. There had been no sign of Laxus or Saphira coming back from their separate errands. After another ten minutes, Laxus came down the stairs. And Erik waved him over.

"I need to talk to you." Erik said.

"Wow, no cursing? Must be serious then…" The lightning mage then sat down and ordered himself a beer as well. After his drink arrived, he took a few big gulps and then turned to Erik.

"So, what's this about?"

"Hoping you can shed some light on some of Saphira's thoughts… She's been keeping such a tight fucking lid on them that I really only get tiny pieces!" Erik said sounding completely frustrated.

"What do you usually hear?"

"Swords clashing, blood spattering, pouring rain, someone crying. Just really dark stuff man. She keeps such a lid on it that I feel like she's hiding something or planning something."

After he finished talking, Erik took another swig of his beer. But before he could swallow he caught one word in Laxus's thoughts.

 _'Assassin.'_

Shocked, Erik spit out his drink and yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK DO…"

Quickly Laxus clamped his hand over the freaking out poison dragon slayer's mouth. But he kept on going even though it was muffled and completely impossible to translate.

"If you promise to quite the fuck down I'll remove my hand." Laxus hissed, as he glanced around to see if they had attracted the attention of the guild.

Erik nodded and after Laxus moved his hand he took a deep breath of air. "Are you trying to fucking kill me!"

"Maybe." The blonde-haired man said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind."

"Yea I fucking know!"

The pair settled back down into their seats and resumed drinking their beer.

"So, she used to be an assassin? That's surprising…" Erik commented.

"Yea no shit. You just spewed beer from the mere thought of it."

Erik glared at Laxus out of the corner of his eye, but instead of saying a comeback he asked, "How long have you known?"

"She told me during the training trip. It was before you all arrived. She also lied about how many people she killed."

"You asked her that? That's not fucking something you ask!" Erik hissed, outraged.

"I wanted to fucking know! I think I have a right to know what I'm getting myself into!"

"…. Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"I asked do you love her."

"Yes, I do."

"Then the amount of people she may have killed shouldn't matter to you… Everyone has a dark past that they don't want to remember. You of all people should understand that as well. It must've been a tough time for her…" Erik muttered before he went back to drinking his beer.

For once, Erik had managed to surprise Laxus. The brooding blonde never really thought of the ex-con as a sensitive man. So how in the world did his words make so much sense?

"I'm making sense because I used to be in that dark place too. Oracion Seis… we killed and destroyed long before we caught the attention of the council. I know what it's like to be consumed by your own dark thoughts. And Saphira seems to be reliving them for whatever reason. I think she's planning to do something drastic."

 _'Drastic? Like what?'_ The confused lightning dragon slayer thought. He looked over at Erik and saw that he was no longer drinking his beer. And he had a crease in his forehead. Like he was concentrating on something difficult… Then it hit him.

His hands slammed down on the bar at his sudden realization. "Where is Saphira?!"

"Don't fucking know. The troublesome woman blocked me out of her thoughts five minutes ago. I can't hear her at all…"

Shocked, Laxus continued. "Does that mean she's out of your range then?!"

"No… the last time I heard her she was leaving the room with Luna in it. There is no fucking way she managed to walk right out of the guild without me knowing. She's done this before and I usually get her signal back in three minutes… How she fucking managed to double it I have no idea…"

"Aren't you supposed to know this shit!" Laxus shouted.

By now they had drawn the guild's attention. Everyone turned their heads towards the two waring dragons. But no one dared to make a move to stop them. The anger venting off Laxus was enough to keep even Natsu at bay.

"Do you know every fucking thing about your magic?!" After receiving no answer from the crackling mage, Erik continued. "Saphira is a very smart woman, and I should've realized that she had been testing my ability to find a weakness. BUT! You are her mate! You should've fucking realized that something was off about her!

Laxus hastily spun around to address the guild. "Find Saphira now! Do not let her escape!"

With that Fairy Tail leapt into action. Each mage heading off in every direction and all determined to find the MIA dragon slayer.

"I'm going to find her before you, frost face!" Natsu shouted as he bounded over the table and down the hallway.

"No way you'll find her before me! Ash for brains!" Gray replied as he followed closely.

"Come on babies! It's hunting time!" Bickslow's babies floated after him shouting, 'hunting, hunting, hunting!'

 **(Line Break)**

Honestly… who would've thought that Erik would catch on so quickly. And somehow the prying slayer had managed to motivate the guild into an all-out game of hide and seek.

 _'Somehow this game seems backwards… why am I the only one hiding.'_ Saphira thought sourly.

Her plan had been formed quickly and silently. She had planned for almost anything… In the hours between this morning, and up to her conversation with Luna… She had made up her mind. So why the fuck was she hiding in the rafters of the guild hall?! Perched on the highest beam and in the darkest corner sat an icy eyed dragon slayer. It had taken a while to figure out how to block out the hearing sensitive dragon slayer. She had been looking into it before she even brought him to the guild, call it a contingency plan. So why had things gone so wrong?

The sulking dragon was so distracted by her own thoughts that she failed to notice the presence sitting next to her.

"Hello my old friend." Said a cheery voice.

Startled, Saphira nearly lost her balance, though she caught herself before she fell into the center of the guild hall. Looking over to her right she saw none other than Mavis Vermillion, the very first Fairy Tail guild master.

"Mavis?!" Saphira whispered harshly in astonishment. "I thought… you died? How are you here?"

"Well that's funny thing about having a body that never ages. As for how I'm here… Well Fairy Tail is my home, only those that have the guild mark can see and talk to me."

Amidst the shock and confusion of this development, one thought was very clear to Saphira. Everyone here could see and talk to the young master, so does that mean Laxus had talked to her?

"Have you talked to Laxus about how the guild was founded?!" Saphira asked with panic laced in her voice. _'Does he know I lied to him? If he does, why hasn't he said anything?'_

Confused, Mavis answered, "No. Why? Have you? Why Laxus specifically?"

Letting out a relieved sigh Saphira said, "You always did ask a lot of questions… I guess I have the time to fill in an old friend. But you have to be quiet. I'm hiding."

"Hiding? Why?"

"That's a story for later, Mavis. Now first you asked why. Well because the story I told him was different from what happened. So yes I have talked to him about it."

"What reason did you have to lie to him?" Mavis asked inquisitively.

"Well, turns out that Laxus is my mate."

"Yay! Congratulations! You finally found him." The young master said with a hushed voice. Keeping true to her promise to be quiet. "But still why lie? You were the strongest person we had back then. And a huge reason why we were able to beat the guild Blue Skull. You were a founding member of this wonderful place we named Fairy Tail. We wouldn't have saved the town if it wasn't for your quick thinking."

"Quick thinking…" Saphira muttered with distain. "I acted quickly out of selfish reasons. I wanted to save Yuri… Laxus would totally freak out if he knew I had the hots for his great grandfather…. So, I lied. No one needs to know I was ever involved with the creation of this place." Saphira said as she looked down on all the people who were racing around trying to find her. Only a killer would think to hide in a high place. Looking down on your target is the best way to get the lay of the land.

"Do you hate it that much?" Mavis asked dejectedly. This place was special to her. And seeing the guild search so frantically for her old friend who clearly didn't want to be found, saddened her.

"…No, I could never hate this place. Which is why I'm going to protect it… and everyone in it."

"You are running away then?"

"Only for a little while. Acnologia is after me and so is a guild called the Crimson Fighters. By using myself as bait they will bring me into their hideout and then using Warren and Erik the guild will find me. A surprise attack on an enemy is the best way to increase our chances of victory. I don't want any casualties."

"But what if your plan doesn't work? I admit that surprise attacks increase the odds in your favor but what if they don't find you?"

"Then I die."

Mavis was silent as she stared at the profile of Saphira Dragonair. The woman next to her had been through a lot in the past centuries. But was this really the best option?

"I know you probably think I'm being selfish… and I can't deny that. I don't know what's going to happen. But I know that I have faith in my guildmates. They will find me and we will win. I don't want to sit around and wait for Acnologia to attack this town. Not when I swore to protect it all those years ago. And I swear to protect the legacy you left behind…."

"I think you actually expect to die. Is that why you haven't made it official with Laxus yet?" Mavis saw right through Saphira, there was no lying to her.

"How did you know?" Saphira asked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"There is no mating mark on your neck. So, you've been holding back on me. You know I don't like it when I don't have all the pieces."

"If I die… Laxus won't be tied down to me. The final mate mark would tie us together forever. With no final mark he could move on, chose someone else to stand at his side. I feel as though my luck is running out… Living for two centuries has taught me a lot. But there is one constant factor… We each have only so much time. And I'm on borrowed time. So, should the time come… then yes, I would be prepared to die for this guild… for my family."

Mavis sighs and says, "It sounds like your mind is made up." Rising from her spot she stands next to Saphira and offers her a hand.

Saphira takes Mavis's hand and stands.

"I just have one more thing to say before you leave."

"And what would that be, master?"

Mavis stands on her tip toes and flicks Saphira's forehead. "Do you really think Laxus would chose to be with another woman if you died? I mean look in his eyes. Do you see the panic there? The uncertainty? I've never seen him like that…Make sure that you come back alive! Do you hear me?!"

Rubbing her forehead, Saphira looks down and finds Laxus's form right away. _'I'm making the right choice… aren't I?'_

"I'll come back Mavis. This is my home… and I always come home."

Satisfied with Saphira's answer, Mavis vanished and allowed Saphira to take it from there.

 **(Line Break)**

Suddenly and without warning, Erik heard Saphira's thoughts again.

"LAXUS! I can hear her again!" He shouted across the guild. As the blonde-haired man raced to his side, he started to talk to the woman who had caused the panic within the guild.

"Where are you?" Erik asked.

 _'Close enough.'_ Saphira replied.

Once Laxus was next to the poison dragon slayer he said, "I want you to repeat everything she says. I want to hear everything."

Erik nodded and continued his conversation with Saphira.

"Close enough isn't good enough. What are you planning?"

 _'I have a plan to ambush the Crimson Fighters. But it requires a lot of trust between myself and the guild. The plan also requires a lot of you and Warren. And I know I can trust you.'_

Erik relays everything to Laxus and then says, "You don't have to do this alone. Let us help you. We are all fighting this war."

 _'I don't want anyone to get hurt. I've thought about this a lot. Give me two days and then search for my thought signature. By then I should be with the Crimson Fighters and we will then have the location of the guild. Use the location and plan an ambush.'_

"What will you be doing while we search for you?"

 _'I'll be in the custody of the Crimson Fighters and Acnologia… unfortunately.'_

"Do you really expect me to let you walk right into the hands of the enemy!" Laxus shouted angrily. How could she even suggest such an insane idea?!

"What if you get hurt? What happens if we can't find you?! What… what if… what if you don't come back at all." Laxus's voice faded off at the realization that Saphira could very well die if they didn't find her in time.

 _'Then the war ends. They only want me anyway… But that won't happen. I'll come back Laxus. I promise.'_

"I don't fucking like this… I know you're showing me this plan but… Fuck! I don't know! It seems way too risky!" Erik said as he leaned against the bar. Considering their options, Erik couldn't help but think that maybe she was onto something. _'It would solve their biggest problem… the location of their hideout but… at what cost?'_

Looking over at Erik's contemplative expression Laxus balked. "You can't actually be considering this! It's crazy!"

"Damn it! She's got a fucking point! I know it sounds crazy but… it might just work."

"No! No, No, No! This is ridiculous! Saphira get your ass out here!" Laxus roared as he frantically looked around the guild.

"She's hesitating." Erik said. "She wants to come, but part of her mind wants to go. To protect everyone… protect you. I don't think that we can talk her out of this, Sparks."

Frustrated that no one seemed to be listening to him and the feeling that there was no one on his side, Laxus let out an angry roar as he paced the guild floor. _'To hell with her hesitating!'_

"Where are you?!"

It was heartbreaking to hear the panic in his voice. Saphira stayed in her spot, watching from above. Her mind was made up… all she had left to do was convince her stubborn mate.

Saphira maneuvered her way to the beam directly above Laxus. Seeing an opening she dropped down right in front of him and use her lightning magic to transport them both home. Her last thought was a reassuring one meant for Erik. He would understand and calm the guild down in the aftermath. All of this happened in two seconds.

This was it. Her one chance to convince him that her plan was worth it. So why was she so nervous?


	22. Chapter 22

**Words can literally not describe how sorry I am that this chapter took so long. I'm so sorry! Shits been really crazy and I didn't have the time to write! And then I lost my inspiration for the story... Lemons are a lot harder to write than I thought. I've read some that seem so unrealistic and just don't flow right and I didn't want that to happen to mine, so I've probably read this chapter a hundred times by now. Even as I post this I'm second guessing it. But I hope I did a decent job.**

 **Anyway! I'm sorry for my long absence. Like I said I'm determined to finish this story. And I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck it out with me and those who continued to read and favorite my story even through my long absence. And a special thank you to Insane-As-The-Mind who checked in on me. Thanks so much! So with out further adue here is chapter 22!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but the plot, and OCs are mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

In a flash of bright light Saphira and Laxus disappeared from the guild, leaving shocked guildmates and a single thought behind for Erik.

 _'I believe in you.'_ That was all she said before the pair were too far away for him to hear anything more. Coming back to his senses, Erik reassured the guild that the missing pair were fine and immediately walked over to the other telepathic mage in the guild, Warren.

"Teach me everything you know. We have two days, and then we hunt down Saphira."

Two days was all he had to learn as much as possible about his ability. Erik needed this. He wanted to be needed. To be of some help to the person who had given him so much. For him to be so sentimental was strange and new, but Fairy Tail has a way about it that makes you question everything you once thought.

To be working with the very people who put you in prison in the first place... he had to be crazy, right?

 **(Line Break)**

They stood at opposite sides of her living room. The distance was necessary, she had no idea what he was thinking. And in turn, he had no idea what she would do. This isn't what I wanted to happen, they both thought.

"You know that I can't let you go." Laxus said firmly. There was no weakness heard in his voice. There was no way he could let her walk into the jaws of a dragon.

"And you know that my mind is already made up. I won't let anyone else die because of me." Saphira said with a strong conviction in her voice.

Laxus's features softened as he said, "I don't want to lose you..."

The pain that shone in his eyes almost made Saphira break down in tears. Clenching her fists, she fought to keep her tears from falling. "I...I can't just do nothing! They are after me! If Acnologia and Rea have what they want, it will be easier for the guild to act! Tell me, how is that not a good thing?!"

"If it comes at the expense of your life, then it's not worth it! Can't you see that everyone in the guild cares for you?"

"I know that!... I know that... but still... I have to do this..."Saphira whispered as silent tears finally made their way down her face. Wiping them away she continued. "I have no intention of going there to die. I'll get to Rea first, but the rest will depend on the ambush. Luna will be free of Rea's control, and the guild will find me and Acnologia will be next."

Saphira walked across the living room and stopped directly in front of Laxus, only an arms distance away. "Believe in me and believe in the guild, your family... our family."

Laxus reached out and pulled Saphira into his embrace. "You aren't playing fair..." He mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

"Neither are you." Saphira replied as she sank further into his strong arms. This, right here, this is what she had always wanted. A loving home. A place to belong again, a place to come back to. Through the loss of her parents, little brother and Luca, she had made it into Laxus's arms... and she was terrified to leave. She tightened her hold and rubbed her tears away on Laxus's shirt.

The atmosphere was calm and silent for a few minutes and Laxus was the first to break the silence.

"I'll agree on one condition..." Pausing for only a moment to consider his words, Laxus tightened his arms around the woman in his arms and heart, then continued. "I love you Saphira, and I want you to be mine and I yours in every way. You have bewitched me with some unknown magic and now I can see no one else but you. Just the thought of being with someone other than you crushes my heart. Give me your heart, your soul and your body... in return I'll give you my everything. I promise to cherish you know and forever, just let me have tonight...please."

By the end of his heart felt confession, tears were pouring out of Saphira's eyes, creating crystal like rivers that soaked through the front of Laxus's shirt. And the now silent lightning mage let her hang on him for dear life. Her small hands gripped the back of his shirt as she circled her arms around the man she loved with all her heart. In that moment, she let everything go. Her fears, sadness, pain, doubt, and happiness all came together in one outpouring of emotion. She honestly couldn't have been happier or more scared at the same time.

Saphira then mumbled something into Laxus's chest. Not hearing what she said he pulled away so her face was visible once again.

"Say it again."

"...My past, present, and future has always belonged to you... yes, a thousand, million times yes!" Saphira said as she sealed her lips over his.

The flood gates had finally been opened, and now there was no going back. Laxus pulled Saphira closer to his body, as though he was trying to devour her. Saphira could feel every inch of his hard, hot body. Aroused by his simple touch, her hands traveled up his chest and over his broad shoulders, pushing off his heavy jacket. The jacket plopped onto the ground forgotten as Laxus caressed Saphira's bare lower back, traveled down to cup her rounded butt, and then further down to give her thighs a quick push. Getting the idea, Saphira jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips never parted as Laxus began to make his way to their room. Once inside the door was promptly shut and Saphira pushed up against it. Gasping at the sudden coolness against her back, gave Laxus the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Saphira let out a breathy moan as Laxus swept her away with his tongue. A battle of dominance ensued as each slayer tried to gain the upper hand. Laxus having had enough of her games, pressed more of his weight on her. As she relinquished her hold on his mouth to breathe, Laxus moved to her bared neck.

Barely registering Laxus's dirty trick on her, Saphira planned one of her own. Deciding that the shirt had to go, Saphira ran a claw swiftly down the front of his shirt, being careful not to nick the man wearing it. Reaching the end, she ripped apart the remaining connecting threads.

Pausing his attack on her now very colorful neck, Laxus looked down at his now shredded shirt.

"I liked that shirt..." Laxus grumbled.

As she threaded her hands over his shoulders and into his golden locks Saphira said, "I'll buy you a new one."

Her crop top swiftly met the same end as Laxus's shirt.

"That was my favorite top!" She exclaimed.

"I'll buy you a new one." Laxus replied tauntingly.

Before she could say another word, Saphira found herself being flung onto the bed.

Laxus took a moment to enjoy the lovey sight before him. Saphira was laying haphazardly on the bed. Her hands above her head, hair messily flung in separate directions, the top of her full breasts spilling out of her bra, and her deliciously low riding jeans. She was a sight to behold indeed.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

 _'No... definitely not.'_ Laxus thought as he shrugged of the remainder of his shirt off his shoulders. Leaning over her, Saphira spread her legs to accommodate his size. One of his large hands settled on her bare stomach as his right arm rested by her head, supporting most of his weight.

Their lips found each other's again, this time at a much slower pace. Saphira brought her hands up to caress and map out the planes of his chest. Every muscle shivered at her touch and she relished the thought that only she could have this effect on the huge lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus's hand slipped behind her and easily found and unclasped her bra. But before he could pull it away, a small hand stopped him. Looking up at Saphira's face he found it to be as red as a tomato, and her chest was heaving as though she was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked softly.

"Embarrassed?... Nervous?... I'm not really sure how to put what I'm feeling into words... I feel like my chest is going to explode, or that I'm going to pass out from a lack of oxygen."

Letting go of his hold on her loose bra, Laxus caged Saphira in with his arms on either side of her head. Settling his forehead on hers, he whispered, "you do the same thing to me... there's no need to be embarrassed, I love every inch of you, so don't hide from me."

Nodding softly, Saphira tilted her head up and pecked Laxus's lips. Moving back to her bra, he pulled it off her chest and up her arms, then discarded it somewhere in the room. Saphira immediately forgot her embarrassment when she felt Laxus's mouth descend on her sensitive nipple. Swirling his tongue around her pert pink nipple, Laxus watched as she threw her head back on the bed moaning loudly. Fueled by her reaction, he moved his free hand over to her other breast, brushing his thumb over the other nipple and lightly pinching it as he bit the other causing Saphira to buck underneath him. Moaning louder she pushed her chest up and further into his wonderful hand and magic mouth.

"Laxus," Saphira panted. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Grinding her hips against his, she attempted to relive some of the pressure building in her stomach. Ignoring her attempt to rush him, Laxus lazily switched his mouth to the other breast and gave it the same lavish attention.

Caught somewhere between frustration and pleasure, Saphira's mind and body had, had enough. Hooking her right leg around his left, and shoving his right shoulder she managed to flip them, he would be at her mercy now. Wiggling her way down his hips, she stopped as her core lined up with his swollen manhood. Laxus moaned and brought his hands up to rest on her hips. Leaning over, her bare chest inches away from his, she raked her nails down his chest, being sure to get his nipples as she made her way down. Laxus tensed beneath her as Saphira used her mouth to trace the lines her nails had left. Pausing at the top of his jeans, Saphira tilted her head to look back up at him, Laxus had propped himself up using his forearms. His eyes had changed, his pupils were now reptilian slits and glowed a bright yellow gold color. Saphira was sure that hers had changed as well, but instead of gold hers were a brilliant blue. The dragons had come out to play.

Swiftly she undid his jeans and slid off him to yank his pants down his legs and threw them behind her. Before she could reclaim her spot on top, Laxus sat up and did the same for her. Undoing her jeans and slowly pushing the skin tight fabric down her long, soft legs. Stepping out of the discarded fabric, Saphira kicked them away from her feet. Laxus brought his hands back up, retracing his path up her legs. His left hand settled on her hip and his right traced the scars on her stomach. Now that he was face to face with the remnants of Saphira's last fight with Acnologia, he started to worry about her plan and safety all over again. Sensing the change in him, Saphira tangled her hands in his hair and gently pulled his head back, away from her stomach, so she could see his face.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't think about him... right now its you and me." Leaning down she captured his lips once again. There was no doubt about it, she absolutely, irrevocably loved this man. And she would make damn sure that she came back for him and their future family. Nothing would stop her.

Laxus lifted her up and placed her back on the bed, capturing her lips once again as his right hand snaked its way down Saphira's body, but paused when he reached the top of her underwear. A frustrated growl left Saphira's throat and she bucked her hips into his. "You're going to slow! I'm not going to break, ya know."

Laxus slipped his fingertips under the elastic band and said, "I want you to enjoy this and remember every moment and every touch." Slowly he ghosted his mouth over her pert nipples. Saphira tensed as a shiver made it's way up her spine. "Oh, believe me, I'm going to remember every moment no matter the pace." She replied as she flipped them over again. "Every expression you make is going to be burned inside my memory forever." She whispered in his ear to distract him from what she had planned. Swiftly and silently she removed both of their last barriers. Firmly gripping his swollen manhood, she gave him a firm squeeze, causing Laxus to throw his head back and moan loudly.

"When did you..." The rest of his question was swallowed by another moan as Saphira stroked his length, rubbing her thumb around and over the tip.

"My, my, you're really excited! Look at all this pre cum! Don't quit on me early now." Saphira received an irritated growl as his only response. Continuing her assault on his senses, Saphira slowly traveled down his body licking and nipping at anything in her path. Reaching her desired destination, Saphira ran her tongue up the base of his length and swirled her tongue over the tip, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could and sucked hard.

"OH MY GOD! Woman are you trying to kill me!?" Laxus shouted as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Maybe..." Saphira replied, glancing up from her position. With a devilish smirk, she kept eye contact as she barely licked his throbbing manhood. Groaning again, Laxus closed his eyes and Saphira used the opportunity to really send him over the edge. Taking him in her mouth again, caused Laxus to buck into her mouth. A growl left his throat that was distinctly not human, grabbing her hair, he attempted to ground himself. There was no way he was going to make it that easy.

Saphira on the other hand was determined to see him climax, determined to see him come undone. She had no idea if what she was doing was even right, but so far all the reactions seemed positive. Placing her right hand on his hip to stop the bucking, she used her left to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. _'Damn he's huge! It sounds cliche when I think it, but is this really going to fit?'_

He was so close! She could feel it. Bobbing her head up and down Saphira continued to suck, lick, and nip at anything she could fit in her mouth. Vaguely she could hear her name repeatedly fall from his lips, like a prayer. Fueled by his reactions she kept a close watch on Laxus's face, she found his eyes were screwed shut and his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. Saphira growled deep in her throat, the resulting vibrations finally sent Laxus over the edge, spilling his cum into Saphira's mouth and down her chest. After swallowing what she could, Saphira sat back on her legs to stretch out her sore jaw and catch her breath.

After catching his breath and coming down from his climax, Laxus opened his eyes to see Saphira looking at him with the same damn devilish smirk she had on earlier. Some of his cum had fallen down onto her chest and chin, her hair was a mess from his hands, but she was glowing and she was beautiful. Laxus sat up and licked the top of her breasts and the corner of her chin clean, and then moved to kiss her lips. It was strange tasting himself on her lips, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"I'm going to repay you ten-fold." Laxus whispered in her ear as he laid her back on the bed. Saphira shivered as he licked her left collarbone. The very same one he intended to mark very soon. Laxus repeated Saphira's agonizingly slow pathway down his body onto hers. Reaching his destination he found her to already be extremely aroused and wet, pushing her legs apart he ran one finger down in between her folds and just barely into her canal. Saphira bucked her hips and growled in frustration as he pulled away. "Are you that eager?" All he received as an answer was a sharp glare from glowing blue eyes. Piercing glowing yellow eyes held her gaze he slowly lowered his head. Only when his tongue made contact with her clit did Saphira break eye contact, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head met the pillow. Her right hand found its way into his blonde locks, pushing lightly for more friction, and her left massaged her breasts.

"Laxus... mmmm..." Saphira moaned as Laxus held down her bucking hips. Looking up at her, he was met with a glorious sight. Saphira was almost completely undone. Her hair was disheveled from tossing her head back and forth, and voluptuous breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath. _'Just a little bit more.'_ Inserting two fingers made Saphira shout out and arch her back. Scissoring his fingers, he started to stretch her a little.

"Faster..." Saphira breathed.

Oh yea, he could do faster, Laxus thought. Stopping his scissoring motion, he inserted a third finger and started rapidly pumping. At the same moment, he began to lick and suck her clit. Saphira screamed out at the sudden change in pace and gripped Laxus's hair harder. "Oh my god! Don't stop! Oh god!" Saphira's inner walls tightened around Laxus's fingers as she came. Her whole body felt light and heavy at the same time. Acutely aware of every little movement Laxus made. _'Such an odd feeling.'_ She thought and she caught her breath. Opening the eyes she hadn't even realized she closed, she found Laxus hovering over her.

Laxus gave her a quick kiss and pulled away slightly. "Are you ready?" he asked. Saphira could feel the tip of his cock already lined up with her core. Unintentionally, Saphira tensed up. Laxus felt it and rested his forehead and hers. "Don't tense up, relax. It will be alright."

Closing her eyes, Saphira breathed in Laxus's scent and relaxed her body. Hooking her arms around his neck, she said, "I'm ready." with a smile.

Slowly Laxus inserted himself a little bit, to get her used to the intrusion. She was incredibly tight! Even after all the stretching he tried to do. "It's best to get it over with quickly." He knew, from past experiences that this part hurt the most. And the thought of hurting her, hurt him.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." Saphira said. That smirk of hers was back. Laxus kissed her devilish smirk away and with out warning snapped his hips and buried himself in her core. Breaking the kiss, they both roared. The dragons wanted out. Saphira's claws dug into Laxus's skin as she held her inner dragon at bay. _'Not yet, not yet.'_ She chanted.

Laxus buried his face in Saphira's neck, grounding himself with her scent. For dragon slayers, their inner dragons are the more primal, instinctual part of themselves. During the marking of a mate is one of the times when the inner dragon can break free and merge with the slayer. But the slayers in turn loose control during that time.

Regaining control, Saphira removed her claws from Laxus's shoulders and bucked into him, letting him know she was ready. Supporting himself with his right arm, he removed his face from her neck. Grabbing her right hand with his left, he threaded their fingers together and rested their hands by her face. Leaning down to kiss her, he pulled out a little and pushed back in. After received a pleased hum, Laxus went gradually went faster.

Soon both their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat. Both moving together in harmony, pushing for that final climax. Staring into each other's eyes, Saphira started to clamp down on him like a vice. Laxus's thrusts became erratic. And the dragons were set free. Their eyes glowed brighter than before and tiny scales appeared in small patches on their face and bodies. And finally, their teeth became longer and sharper.

Faster, faster, almost there!

Saphira came first, throwing her head back and letting out a deafening primal roar. A thrust later, Laxus followed, spilling his seed inside her waiting core. He too let out a frighting inhuman roar. Both dragon slayers then bit into the others shoulder. The skin was easily pierced with their dragon like teeth. Laxus took a bit of Saphira into him as she took him into her. A glow surrounded them as her semi-age petrification magic merged with his magic, slowing his age progression.

All of Magnolia woke with a start as the roars were heard across town, but most went to bed without a worry. A thunderstorm rolled in after the roars were heard. And the "roars" were written of as thunder. The dragon slayers that were spread out across town knew better. Most of them smirked and went back to sleep, but Erik had stayed awake a little longer. He to had made Kinana his that night, but his roar was no where near as loud as either of them. _'I'm so glad Kinana's place is **miles** away from them right now...'_

 **(Line Break)**

The next morning, Saphira woke up before dawn and found herself safely tucked away against her mate's chest. Saphira knew she had to leave soon so she reveled in the warmth and safety that radiated of him for just a few moments longer.

Then quietly she climbed out of bed, but as she did there was a small amount of pain on her left shoulder. _'Hm that's right... I have a mate mark now'_ Saphira thought happily. Finally, everything she had ever wanted was within arms reach. She just had to deal with Acnologia. She walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Laxus's forehead. "I'll be back. I promise."

Walking into her closet, she headed straight for a box stored in the very back. Inside was her gear from her days as an assassin. Quickly she grabbed a pair of black pants, a black turtle neck long sleeved top and all the scent less shampoo and soap she could find. Showering was where she spent most of her time. Saphira had to be meticulous and wash away all the smells from last night. If Acnologia smelled Laxus on her, he'd probably attack the guild first, before their surprise attack even started.

Stepping out of the shower, Saphira caught a glimpse of her shoulder in the mirror. Turning to see it more clearly she saw a sapphire lightning bolt shine against her pale skin. Tracing it with her finger she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _'It's perfect.'_ she thought.

After putting her clothes on and pulling her hair up into a high pony tail, she began to armor up. Throwing knives easily slid into their slots in her boots and hidden pockets on her pants, a set of short swords were strapped to her back, and she tucked a few lock picking items into her hair. Pulling her turtle neck up over her mouth and nose, she took one more look back at her sleeping mate. _'This is the best option... I know it is.'_

With that thought she walked out of her house and used her lightning to teleport her to Peace Village and then from there she teleported to the edge of the Phoenix Forest. She was trying to get caught, so she figured announcing her arrival with a lightning strike was a good way to get noticed.

 _'Alright! come and find me Rea!'_


End file.
